Siempre Te Amare
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Después de estos 5 años ambos decidieron olvidarse y empezar una nueva vida, pero los recuerdos prevalecen. Algún día se darán cuenta que siempre se amaron, aun que ambos decidieron olvidarse.
1. Prefacio

…_Bella, regresa a Seattle después de 5 años de estar ausente, después de a ver olvidado a su primer i viejo amor y encontrar su vocación la música... Edward quien después de 5 años, de haber tenido una relación con tanya [ la cual fue la causante de la separación de Bella y Edward] regresa a Seattle, convertido en un famoso canta autor, después de estos 5 años ambos decidieron olvidarse y empezar una nueva vida, pero los recuerdos prevalecen , el piano , la música, el sol y la luna deciden juntarse una sola noche.....algún día se darán cuenta que siempre se amaron, aun que ambos decidieron olvidarse…._

_PROLOGO_

_SIERTAS VECES EL PASADO ME PERSIGUE,_

_SIERTAS VECES SIGUES EN MI VIDA.. _

_PERO COMO DARME CUENTA QUE ERES TÚ, _

_SI DECIDIMOS OLVIDARNOS.._

_ESTAN DOLOROSO REGRESAR _

_Y HACER QUE NADA PASO, _

_MI PASADO ES TU PASADO Y NO,_

_NO PUDE OLVIDARTE PERO, PUDE ENCERRAR EN MI CORAZON _

_ESE SENTIMIENTO QUE SE LLAMA AMOR …_


	2. Sentidos y verdades, dentro de mi alma

Capitulo 1

Sentidos y verdades, dentro de mi alma.

Bella POV.

_Sin encontraras el motivo por el cual estoy aquí,_

_Sin intentar dar la vuelta y salir huyendo de aquí,_

_Solamente caminare, para encontrar el camino que me espera después de mi pequeña tranquilad.._

Soy Isabella Swan…tengo 21 años y estoy regresando al lugar donde todo empezó, solamente que no se que pasara al regresar hay..

--

Después de tanto tiempo,- mírame aquí estoy -, están difícil creer que a pesar de la distancia y los recuerdos sigas aquí en mi corazón.

Recuerdo mi último día aquí, me dijiste que nuestra amistad iba a durar para toda la vida. -Pero el destino a veces están difícil de comprender, que ciertas veces llegue a pensar que nada de esto existió.-

Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, tus hermanos fueron como mis hermanos, tus padres como si fueran mis padres, pero tu…no se como explicarlo…

Tus palabras fueron el veneno que recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta encontrar que encontró la manera de parar mi corazón…

--Flash Back--

Hola Bella…

Si, leí todos los mails que me mandaste estoy muy contento de todo lo que has logrado. Quisiera poder estar contigo para festejarlo. Todos aquí estamos muy bien, Esme y Carlisle están de viaje, Alice y Jasper siguen juntos y te extrañan, Emmett y Rosalie también te extrañan…

Ya se que no eh tenido tiempo de hablar, ni de decirte que a sido de mi vida solamente puedo decir que estoy muy feliz, te preguntaras por que.. he estado saliendo con Tanya – no se si la recuerdas -fui con ella al baile de primavera- llevamos 3 semanas siendo novios…

Bueno Bella, cuídate mucho y perdón si no puedo escribir mucho. Estoy en clase, sabes que te quiero y espero tu respuesta.

Por cierto Alice te manda saludos.

Atte:

Edward

-- Fin Flash Back --

El cielo no estaba a mi favor, dejaba de sostenerme, nunca creí que la caída dolería tanto y llegara a romper mi corazón.

Estaba en shock, cuando leí esa última palabra novios. Empecé a recordar aquella no che cuando me decía que había ido al baile de primavera con Tanya, también cuando fue su primer beso – me hubiera gustado ser su primer beso, sentir lo cálido de sus labios, rozar su mejilla con mi mano, pero ese beso, no era mío. –

No entendía que era lo que me pasaba en ese momento. Edward siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, aunque la distancia afecto un poco en nuestra relación, yo no podía pensar en el como algo más, ¿Acaso me estaba empezando a gustar Edward Cullen?, es algo ilógico. Creo que he de equivocarme, si! , los sueños son a veces errores y fantasías de las cual no quieres despertar. Y yo quiero despertar de este sueño ya!.

Después de ese mail, llegue a recibir más de el, pero yo no quería contestarlos no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, para soportar más.

Ese mismo día llegue a casa sin saludar a Renee,-no quería que me viera así - me encerré en mi habitación y deje mis cosas en el escritorio.

Recuerdo estaba tan casada emocionalmente, como físicamente – después del entrenamiento- agarre mi ropa interior y mi pijama e irme a dar un baño.

Realmente lo necesitaba este baño. El agua, como la fuente de mi tranquilidad seria la cual se llevara mis preocupaciones, mis lágrimas y mis pensamientos.

Al salir del baño, Renee me dejo un recado de bajo de la puerta – había cerrado la puerta con llave-

Bella:

Tuve que salir, Phil habló quería que lo acompañara hacer unas compras y ayudar a remodelar su departamento, regreso en la noche cuídate.

Por cierto tu comida esta en al cocina.

Besos Renee.

Ese día no tuve la necesidad de comer, mi cuerpo exigía dormir, ya no quería pensar en nada más. Sigo insistiendo tanta fuerza tiene Edward en mi vida, que me afecto que este con Tanya – Isabella, ¿cuando te vas a dar cuenta que el es parte de tu vida?, dijo mi conciencia-

A veces no sabia que era lo que yo quería de mi, nunca eh sido una persona que tenga a todos los hombres detrás de mi, mi vida estuvo siempre en la biblioteca, el baloncesto, mi escritura y mi mejor amigo ''mi piano''- aunque ellos nunca se enteraron- .

Termine por olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, me acosté y no me di cuenta cuando fui que caí profundamente dormida, pero algo hubo diferente esa noche. Fue la primera lagrima que derrame por el y fue la primera vez que soñé con el.

Ya han pasado 2 semanas, si realmente esos días fueron diferentes, la escuela y las prácticas eran lo que se había convertido mi vida.

Me quedaba horas extras practicando con Ángela, no quería pensar en nada más. Me daba miedo acordarme de cada palabra que me había dicho, de la impotencia de no poder estar con el. Pero había decidido, que ya no tiraría una lagrima por el, al final de cuentas, solamente éramos amigos.

Bella! – dijo Ángela

Si, ¿que paso?

Es que no te cansas de practicar tanto, tú sabes que eres realmente buena en el deporte. – dijo Ángela, ella es mi mejor amiga Ángela Weber, crecimos juntas- desde pañales- siempre estuvo preocupada por mi, junto con Alice.

Perdón, es que no tengo nada que hacer por las tarde y quería practicar un rato, ya sabes despejar la mente – dije una mentira pero la disfrace con un poco de verdad, desde que me la pasaba en la escuela.

Bella, no me mientas, si no te conociera bien te creería.

Si, lo se. Pero es la única manera de tener mi cabeza en otro lugar y aparte Ángela, ya va a empezar el campeonato.

Esta bien, vamos a seguir.

Lo que me gustaba de Ángela, es que ella nunca te preguntaba de más, siempre esperaba a que fuera el momento adecuado.

Seguimos practicando durante un rato más, ciertamente teníamos un campeonato en puerta-2 semanas para ser exactas-, el primer juego seria aquí en la Universidad de Phoenix.

Recuerdo mi primer juego, en especial a Lauren y Jessica – eran de la Universidad de Seattle-. Les habíamos ganado, aunque a ellas no les parecía la idea, siempre buscaban la manera de perjudicarnos en los juegos. Y a la fecha siguen igual y esta no podría ser la excepción.


	3. El pasado regresa en pleno juego

Capitulo 2

El pasado regresa en pleno juego.

Bella POV.

Después de 2 semanas….

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, hoy es el día del juego, no se por que me ciento nerviosa, - quizás es por que, desde hace 4 días te nombraron capitana, dijo mi conciencia- si, en parte si, no quiero defraudar al equipo, aunque dude mucho en aceptar el puesto. No me gusta ser el centro de atención – ilógico, estando en un equipo de baloncesto- pero, uno se puede acostumbrar.

Cayendo la tarde, pase por Ángela para irnos al gimnasio.

Bueno Chavas, quiero desearles la mayor de las suerte.- comente

Gracias! – dijeron al unisonó.

Bueno mi capitana – dijo Ángela – ¿nerviosa?

Si, tengo que admitirlo, creo que es más por que no quiero defraudarlas.

No, te preocupes Bella, las muchachas nunca se equivocan. Bueno si con Victoria, pero esta vez eligieron bien – dijo el entrenador.

Si, Bella no te preocupes en verdad nosotras no nos retractamos de la votación – dijo Heidi.

Gracias, en verdad. Bueno ya es hora! –

Salimos de los vestidores, creo que esta vez estaba lleno el gimnasio. Tenía varios compañeros en las butacas.

Vamos Bella! – ese era Ben, cada 1er juego de campeonato que teníamos siempre venia apoyarnos y desde que supo – por ayuda de Ángela- que me ofrecieron el puesto de capitana, se animo más al venir.

Voltee a verlo y le sonreí mientras Ángela, le tiraba un beso –a veces eran muy expresivos-. El silbato me saco de mis pensamientos, el juego ya esta por empezar. Me llamaron al centro de la cancha – como no me lo pude a ver imaginado – Lauren era la capitana del equipo contrario.

Bella, que novedad. – dijo Lauren

Pienso lo mismo.

Buenos chicas, juego limpio por favor, nada de insulto. Bueno que les diré ya saben las reglas. – dijo Aro, el arbitro

Suerte – y aventó la pelota al aire.

En los 2 primeros cuartos, íbamos delante de ellas por 15 puntos. Tengo que aceptarlo Jessica y Lauren han mejorado y mucho. Durante el partido tuvimos varios roses, en el 4to periodo estábamos empatadas 66 - 66 pero aun así no les dejamos la victoria. En el último cuarto, Heidi metió canasta de 3 puntos por el cual desempatamos. El gimnasio estallo en plausos, gritos y la batucada no dejo de tocar.

Felicidades Swan – esa voz, yo la conocía de algún lugar.

¿Que no piensas voltear para ver quien soy? – voltee para darle cara

Emmett!!! - y salí corriendo.

¡¿Que haces aquí?! no es que no me alegre, pero es que, ya son 2 años sin vernos.

Lo se hermanita, pero cuando supimos en la universidad que el equipo iba a venir a jugar Phoenix no dudamos ni un momento en venir a verte, ya que tu no lo haces. – dijo Emmett, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice y de…el

Pero a ver como que supimos, ¿ quien viene contigo?- pregunte

Que no te da gusto vernos hermanita- dijo Jasper

Jasper – le di un abrazo

Los eh extrañado tanto, y bien donde dejaron a sus hermosas novias eh! -dije

Se quedaron en Seattle – dijo Jasper

Bueno hermanita, a ver como esta eso de que ahora eres capitana del equipo y a nosotros no nos habías dicho nada en tu último correo, ¿Qué ya no nos quieres? – dijo Emmett haciendo ojitos

Jajaja Emmett esa cara nada más le va a Alice, y no les dije nada por que no me he podido conectar – conteste, desviando la mirada.

Como dice Emmett es mi hermano oso y Jasper también es mi hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre siempre los mire como mis hermanos. Ellos saben por todo lo que pase esas 2 semanas cuando supe la verdad de Edward y Tanya. Que más puedo pedir son los mejores hermanos que tengo.

Te creeremos – dijo Jasper

Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?- pregunte

Nos regresamos hoy con el equipo, ya sabes venimos con la batucada de la universidad.

Ahh! Bueno, pues me dio mucho gusto verlos, que más quisiera que se quedaran más tiempo, pero eso creo que es imposible. – sentí una pequeña picazón en los ojos – quería llorar, las lagrimas estuvieron a punto de salir, cuando Jasper me abrazo.

Bella, no llores. Por favor, sabes que es difícil para nosotros como para ti el irnos y dejarte sola – dijo Jasper

Lo se, soy una tonta perdón.- separándome un poco de el para limpiarme las lagrimas.

No te digas así, enana. Te entendemos por lo que pasas, bueno tratamos de hacerlo. Pero tu sabes que es difícil quedarnos, pero ya sabes nuestra opción para eso.- dijo Emmett. Claro que la se, regresarme a Seattle e inscribirme en la Universidad de Seattle.

Si, Em. Ya se cuales son las opciones que tengo.

¿Y alguna vez piensas aceptar? – pregunto Jasper

No, seria pensarlo muy bien. – conteste

Emmett, Jasper! – grito alguien – ya nos vamos.

Ya vamos! – dijo Emmett

Bueno Bella, nos tenemos que ir. Cuídate mucho por favor y sigue escribiéndonos. Por favor! – dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Claro, que si! Y sigan cumpliendo la promesa por favor. –

Claro Bella, te lo prometimos y seguimos igual que siempre, sin comentarle nada de ti a Ed.- lo interrumpí-

No es necesario que lo digas Jasper, se a quien te refieres. – dándole una sonrisa.

Bueno, cuídate por favor Bella y visítanos te queremos y mucho. – dijo Jasper.

Claro, vayan con cuidado en la semana les escribo si, Adiós.

Me voltee para mirar como salían del gimnasio junto con la batucada y las jugadoras. 2 años de la última vez que los mire, y ahora en un juego de baloncesto me los vengo a encontrar. Mis grandiosos hermanos, en verdad extraño a mi familia, a mi papa, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie.

Termine por irme a los vestidores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de cada minuto que viví con ellos – Emmett nunca cambia y Jasper igual de protector como siempre, afortunada Alice-

Termine de arreglarme y salí directo a casa, las demás jugadoras se fueron a festejar, salí con la excusa de que tenia tarea que hacer. No estaba de ánimos para ir a una fiesta.

Llegue a casa, que como siempre estaba sola -Renee se la vivía ayudando a Phil en su departamento- realmente quiero que mama este feliz y me gustaría que viviera con Phil, así no tendría que estarse yendo y viniendo todos los días, al fin y al cabo ya están casados, pero mi mama no quiere que Phil viva aquí, ya que desean dejarme esta casa.

Creo que tengo que pensar que hare con mi vida, sigo pensando mucho en la opción de Emmett y Jasper, creo que es buena idea cambiar un poco de aire y de ambiente. Podría jugar baloncesto en Seattle.

Bueno será para mañana hoy solo quiero descansar.

Me fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa, para meterme a bañar, los músculos los siento un poco tensos. Como no si el partido estuvo muy reñido, agarre mi ropa interior y mi pijama.

Abrí la llave en agua caliente, realmente me relaja y me desconecta del mundo, termine de asearme.

Llegue a mi habitación, recogí un poco el desorden que había y me acosté. Realmente no supe como me dormí lo último que supe fue que estaba cansada.


	4. Casa

4Capitulo

En Casa

Bella POV

Llegando a casa mire la patrulla, baje de la camioneta de Ben, y me puse a bajar las maletas, mientras me ayudaba con una de ellas.

- Gracias Ben –

- De nada– dijo Ben

Entramos a casa, todo estaba perfectamente como la última vez que vi este lugar, las cortinas un poco amarillentas, la alacena ni se diga.

Hice un recorrido por mi nuevo hogar, subí a mi habitación y estaba igual como la había dejado aquella vez en que mi madre decidió que me fuera a vivir con ella. Las fotos, los recuerdos, mis muñecos están en la misma posición que los había dejado.

Después de acomodar las cosas en el cuarto y dar un pequeño paseo por la casa, Ben se tuvo que ir, ya que entraría a trabajar dentro de 1 hora y me despedí de el.

Decidí hacer la cena, empecé a preparar albóndigas.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de terminar, oí la patrulla de Charlie. Empecé a acomodar la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Charlie

- Si, papa aquí en la cocina – mientras estaba sirviendo la cena-

- Bella!! –

- Hola papa –mientras terminaba de servir el jugo.-

- Bien, todavía no puedo creer que estas aquí. – pensé lo mismo, mientras me regalo una sonrisa.

- Las cosas a veces cambian, y más ahora que ya tengo un trabajo en Eclipse Times y empezare la carrera de música.-

Empezamos a cenar, Charlie saco el tema de cómo me había ido en la escuela, si había salido con alguien, como estaba René, lo típico que un padre puede preguntar después de 5 años sin volver a mi hogar. Terminamos de cenar y decidí irme a mi habitación, ya que el vuelo había estado un poco cansado para mí. Le dije buenas noches a Charlie.

Llegue a mi habitación empecé a sacar la ropa para darme un baño – estaba cansada -, me dirigí al baño con mi ropa y abrí la llave de agua caliente. Mis hombros empezaron a relajarse –tenia mucho que no me sentía así-.

Salí de la regadera en vuelta en una toalla, mientras me miraba al espejo y vi mis cambios, hace 5 años estaba aquí frente al espejo-en mi ultimo día en Seattle- viendo las marcas que habían dejado las noches sin dormir, mis facciones de niña y ahora ni marcas, ni lagrimas solamente una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro que a veces se vuelve a escapar cuando menos lo pienso.

Termine por arreglarme y regrese a mi habitación. Recordando mis sueños y terminaba en mi cama tarareando una canción.

Decidí acostarme para dejar de pensar en mi pasado, de todas maneras no creo que lo vuelva a ver. Lo ultimo que supe de el, es de que estaba estudiando en Boston, Alice fue la ultima persona que me hablo de el –sin ni siquiera pedírselo-.

Me acomode debajo de las cobijas contemplando un poco la luna, que se reflejaba por la ventana. No supe cuando tiempo dure viéndola, que me quede dormida.


	5. Angela

5Capitulo

Ángela

Bella POV

Eran las 7am cuando oí sonar mi móvil -trate de agarrarlo pero se me callo- cuando lo encontré, me fije quien era y decía 'Ben', lo abrí para contestar:

- Hola – mi voz sonaba gruesa

- Bella, perdón si te desperté, pero es que Ángela llega en una hora – dijo Ben, un poco desesperado o más bien dicho impaciente.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero que no iba allegar hasta el medio día?- me levante de la cama, aunque un poco mareada por a verme levantado tan rápido.-

- Si, pero tomo el vuelo antes, ya sabes como es a veces de desesperada – cierto, Ángela a veces era un poco desesperada y mas cuando se trataba de Ben. Me dispuse a buscar unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, mi ropa interior y unos calcetines.

- Esta bien Ben, nada más me cambio y pasas por mi en 20 min. ¿Te parece? – le conteste.

- Si, en 20 min. Nos vemos Adiós.- colgó Ben

Estaba arreglando mi cama para irme a bañar, me encontré una nota de Charlie en el escritorio.

_Bella, me fui a Forks hubo un problema aya y tenia que regresar, perdóname. Nos vemos el fin de semana. Si llegas a salir te deje dinero –por si lo ocupas-. Cuídate, nos vemos el sábado._

_Charlie _

Deje la nota en el escritorio – Charlie no cambia, sonreí al ver esa nota y como se preocupa por mi- agarre mi ropa para irme a bañar. El agua estaba más que bien, pero no la disfrute tanto como quería, ya que Ben pasaría por mi en unos…10 min.! – Que tan rápido!-. Cerré la llave y me enrolle en la toalla.

Termine de cambiarme en el baño, acomode un poco mi pelo – aunque no tenía arreglo- Salí de ahí para irme a mi habitación a ponerme las botas y recoger mis cosas para cuando llegara Ben.

Baje las escaleras – como siempre me tropéese en el último escalón- me levante y fui caminando a la cocina, saque un tazón para servirme cereal. Me quede en la mesa esperando a que llegara Ben, cuando volvió a sonar el móvil, llegue a pensar que era Ben y sin fijarme conteste. y para mi sorpresa.

- Bella! – la voz se me hacia familiar, pero no sabia quien era

- Si, ella habla. ¿Quién es? – un poco ida.

- Como que quien!, Soy Alice – deje caer el tenedor. No le había dicho nada a nadie de ellos que ya estaba en Seattle.

- Alice!– casi le grite.

- Si, estoy muy bien Bella. Gracias por preguntar, yo también te extrañe. – estaba un poco molesta.

- Perdón, ¿Cómo estas? – dije riéndome por lo bajo, no cambia-

- Muy bien, pero explícame eso de que estas aquí en Seattle – creo que a veces pedir un favor de guardar secretos no es algo normal aquí con mis amigos-

- Bella! Contesta.

- Perdón, este si llegue ayer en la tarde, pero no creí que te fueras a enterar.- extrañaba mucho a Alice, ella me apoyo al igual que Ángela en mis momentos difíciles, aunque no es que no quisiera que se enterara, pero si ella sabia su hermano- no se de que otra manera llamarlo- se iba a enterar y ese no era mi plan.-

- Lo bueno es que eres mi mejor amiga Bella! Pero no importa ya estas aquí. – oh, oh esa voz no me agrada, suena como cuando íbamos a de compras y me negaba y al final terminaba por aceptar.-

- ¿Que pasa Alice?- se que me iba arrepentir por preguntar, pero ella no decía nada.

- Quiero verte, aparte tengo que ir al centro comercial, a comprar ropa para Emmett, últimamente se cree mecánico. – dijo Alice, no pude aguantar la risa, Emmett el mas grande de los Cullen, esta casado con Rosalie Hale. Aunque la mecánica de la familia es Rosalie, pero prefiero ahorrarme explicaciones.

- Lo siento Alice, a horita no puedo ir, estoy esperando que venga Ben por mi para ir a recoger a Ángela al aeropuerto. – oí un puchero de parte de Alice.

- Pero –sabia que iba arrepentir, pero tenía muchas ganas de verla- podemos ir cuando regrese del Aeropuerto, yo te llamo. – Alice grito del otro lado del teléfono

- Gracias Bella, eres la mejor! Te marco dentro de 4 horas para ver si ya estas lista, esta bien. – dijo Alice, y afuera se escuchaba el claxon de la camioneta de Ben

- Si te dejo Alice, ya llego Ben, Adiós. –

- Adiós – dijo Alice y colgué.


	6. Sentidos y verdades 3 años después

6Capitulo

Sentidos y verdades 3 años después

Edward POV

_Sin encontraras el motivo por el cual regreso,_

_Sin intentar dar la vuelta y salir huyendo de nuevo,_

_Solamente caminare, para encontrar el pasado, que me atormenta.._

Soy Edward Cullen…tengo 21 años y estoy regresando al lugar donde todo empezó, solamente que no se que pasara al regresar ahí..

Han pasado ya 3 años de mi vida, 5 años de a verse ido, 5 años sin una relación, realmente no se como sentirme, mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera, pero cuando pienso en ella mi corazón se hunde cada vez mas.

La llegue a querer mas de lo que había creído antes? Es algo que no me puedo explicar

Cuando me puse con Tanya, creí que la amaba pero en verdad era algo difícil de explicar.

Sigo buscando el por que de la distancia, el por que de este sentimiento. Fui tan estúpido el perderla, fue tan difícil superarlo, pero mírame aquí estoy, regresando adonde pertenezco sin ninguna razón.

Solo, como cuando me fui, la música ha sido mi fuerte, las canciones han ido cada vez más profundas. Pero alguna vez sabré ¿cual ha sido mi musa?, ¿cual ha sido esa persona que me hace suspirar cada vez que termino una canción?

Se me vienen las imágenes del pasado, las de mi presente y las que quisiera en mi futuro y a ahí esta ella, pero todavía sin rostro, ella, la que me quita el sueño cada vez que estoy con Tanya, cada vez que estoy en un escenario, ella esta ahí!, sin poderlo explicar, pero yo se que ella esta en cada una de las letras de mis canciones.

Al final del camino llegara ese Ángel, algún día será algo posible en esta oscuridad que a veces me invade. Realmente no estoy solo, pero mi corazón, no lo puede negar. Todavía no llega esa persona que me hacer reír y llorar.

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, pero recuerdo ese día en casa con Tanya. 5 años atrás.

-flash back-

Edward, ¿que haces? – dijo Tanya

Nada, solamente checando el correo, ya sabes lo de siempre – conteste.

Es Bella, ¿verdad?, que no te has dado cuenta que ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti, que si ella quisiera estar contigo ya te hubiera hablado o mejor dicho si quisiera que formaras parte de su vida, ya hubieras recibido algo. Y no, lleva 3 meses desde que no te escribe nada, y en verdad no se que le dijiste para que dejara de hablarte. – dijo Tanya

En cierto aspecto tenia razón, hace 3 meses que no me escribía nada, sus últimos correos fueron muy simples, si no la conociera bien, diría que son excusas y no se por que.

Tanya, ella es mi mejor amiga. Quizás y la esta pasando mal y no tenga como comunicarse con uno o quizás tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela. La comprendo nosotros estamos también saturados de trabajos y presentación de la escuela. – termine por decir.

Bueno, como tú digas. Pero no quiero que estés así siempre, ya olvídala. Creo que será mejor que lo dejes así. Al final de cuentas les puedes hablar a tus hermanos para que te digan como se encuentra.

Después de que Tanya dijo eso, se acerco a besarme. Esos labios no me decían nada, no me hacían amarla, solamente era deseo.

Como seria besar a joven de mis sueños.

-fin flash back-

Presente…

Sigo recordando cada lugar que visite, cada concierto que realice y cada canción que escribí durante estos 5 años, y ella sigue siendo parte de mis sueños.

Quisiera conocerla, desear que puede ser mía y que existe, y que no es solamente una ilusión.

Quizás este viaje, me haga olvidar todo, alejarme de Tanya – a la cual quiero como amiga- la música sigue siendo parte de mi vida y de mi alma, pero siempre me hace falta algo, ella…

Este tiempo que estaré con mi familia espero calma mis emociones y unir el rompecabezas de mi vida, lo mejor de mi estadía aquí es que daré 2 conciertos.

Abrocharse los cinturones – dijo la aeromoza por el altoparlante, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

El avión a terrizo, mientras mi staff y algunos músicos agarrábamos nuestras maletas.

Anthony, ¿listo para tus fans? – dijo Marco

Jaja, no cambias Marco. Pero si listo, creo que no será nada difícil, lo sabré controlar – conteste, mientras bajábamos del avión.

Como digas, tu eres el ''hombre'' aquí. – dijo Marco, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Si, claro. Aunque ya sabes que hay de todo tipo de fans. Si sabré como eres –

Bueno muchacho, pero si en que concepto me tienes – dijo Marco, haciéndose el ofendido- ¿que acaso no trato bien a tus fans?

Diría que las tratas mas que bien , bueno ya dejémonos de tonterías hombre. Esta es una ciudad diferente, y es la primera vez que la visito. Como diría mi hermana Alice, tengo un presentimiento.- le dije

Jajaja, muy chistoso eh!. Bueno y ¿como está tu familia?- dijo Marco

Muy bien, mis hermanos aquí viven en Seattle, así que espero verlos y mis padres viven en Forks, todavía.

Seguimos platicando durante el trayecto a la sala de vuelo, cuando vimos la multitud de niñas, que me estaban esperando.

Me puse mi gorro y mis gafas – estaba mejor presentable así, que como venia en el avión - ojeroso y sin peinarme – bueno lo ultimo me retracto, nunca me peino, dicen que es el atractivo que tengo-

Llegamos ala puerta donde me dejarían salir, para ver a mis fans y dirigirme a la camioneta que nos estaba esperando, salieron primero los músicos, seguidos por 2 de mis guaruras – me obligaron a contratarlos -.

Espere 10 min en lo que Marco, llamaba al hotel y al organizador del evento, confirmando nuestra llegada. Decididos a salir, Marco venia pegado a mi como chicle, decía que si no me cuidaba las mujeres abusarían de mi –realmente estúpido.-

Abrieron la puerta y empecé a ver flash de cámaras y oír los gritos, no me esperaba tanta emoción en un día, era la primera vez que me presentaba aquí en Seattle – llegue a pensar que aquí no tenia fans-

Salí saludando a mis fans, dando autógrafos y posando para cada foto – algo vanidoso a veces, creo que se me pego por culpa de Rosalie y Alice-.

Volteaba a cada una de ellas, para regalarles una sonrisa o simplemente saludarlas. Era fantástico viajar y ver como la gente reconoce tu talento y la lucha que llevas física e interna para tratar de llevar una vida estable y darles a conocer tus sentimientos.

Todo iba bien, -realmente muy bien debería de decir- hasta que los vi, esos ojos, esos que no me dejan dormir, aquellos que en cada canción se encuentran, era ella. Por la cual suspiro, cada día, por que mis canciones tienes sentido y por el cual mi corazón sigue latiendo.

Era delgada, tez blanca y su pelo color café –realmente hermosa- sus labios, pero finalmente sus ojos.

La observe por mucho tiempo, buscando algo familiar en ella, grabando su rostro en mente – definitivamente tengo que conocerla, pensé- cuando ella noto que la seguía con la mirada, se sonrojo. Se veía hermosa, con sus mejillas de color rojizo.

Me voltee para tomarme foto con una niña, cuando regrese la vista a ''Ella'', ya no estaba, había desaparecido de ahí. Camine alejándome de mis fans, yendo tras ella, pero cuando quise alcanzarla, iba saliendo del aeropuerto.

Todo fue demasiado tarde, seguía caminando a la puerta, donde nos esperaba la camioneta y mi hermana Alice. Ahí fue la primera y ultima vez que la vi, subirse a una suburban con ese tipo. – Espera Edward, dijiste ¡¿tipo?!, ella ni siquiera te conoce, y tu ya estas tomándola en tu propiedad, dijo mi conciencia-

Edward! – dijo Alice, dándome un abrazo

Enana!, te extrañe –

Si, lo se. Vámonos que se nos hace tarde y todavía tienes que ver a los chicos.

Marco! Apúrale y deja de estar coqueteando con las fans! – le grite

Si, ya voy. – dijo Marco

Me subí a la camioneta, en la cual íbamos, Marco, Jane – su asistente-Alice y yo. Íbamos camino al Hotel. Me acomode en el ultimo asiento de la camioneta y me dispuse a escuchar música de mi i-pod – claro de luna, para ser exactos- ahí fue cuando me quede dormido, recordando su rostro e imaginando infinidad de cosas, solamente soñando con volver a verla.


	7. Aeropuerto

7Capitulo

Aeropuerto

Bella POV

Llegamos a aeropuerto a la hora exacta para esperar que el avión donde venia Ángela aterrizara y así irnos a nuestra nueva casa.

Era hermosa -tenia que aceptarlo- al final de cuenta cada quien tendría su espacio, la contaba con 3 recamaras, baño en cada una, la cocina y la sala. En verdad no podía pedir más, Charlie hizo un buen trabajo remodelando la casa que antes fue nuestro hogar – cuando todavía éramos una familia -.

Seguía pensando que la casa, tenia que arreglarle ciertas cosas, como el color, algunos muebles, pintar los cuartos, etc.. Creo que para todo eso, le tendría que pedir ayuda a Alice, el día que salga de compras con ella. Aunque también tenga que avisarle a Ángela para que vaya con nosotras, como los viejos tiempos.

Bella!...Bella!! .. ¿que le pasa?.. ¿en que tanto piensa? – dijo Ángela

Si, perdón… ¿que paso?...Ángela!!! ya llegaste!! –

Que no me ves?! por dios sigues igual que siempre, pero así te quiero.- dijo Ángela- pero que no me vas a saludar.

Perdón – dándole un abrazo-

Vamos, quiero conocer la casa, por favor – dijo haciendo los mismos gestos que hacia Alice, cuando

Bueno pues vámonos, por que creo que esta señorita esta mas emocionada por su casa que por su novio – dijo Ben, haciéndose el ofendido.

Eres un tonto lo sabes! – dijo Ángela- tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero por dios, voy a vivir con mi mejor amiga y tenemos una casa, simplemente independientes.- termino por decir, algo emocionada.

Jajaja, si Ángela, vámonos, así la puedes conocer y luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con Alice para ir de comprar y ver que vamos a necesitar.

¡¿Alice?!.- dijo Ángela

Si, esta mañana antes de venir a recogerte, no supe como ni cuando se dio cuenta que estaba aquí en Seattle –

Termine de contarle a Ángela como fue la misteriosa llamada de Alice y como me había hecho ir de compras –aunque esta vez si lo necesitara-. Seguimos platicando durante el camino a nuestra casa – suena bien decir eso-.

Bella, es hermosa! – dijo Ángela

Si, en verdad Charlie se esmero en la remodelación, hasta esta más grande que cuando yo vivía aquí de chica, creo que lo único que no remodelo fue mi cuarto, solamente le agrego el baño.

Wow, pues en verdad se ve muy mona. Creo que tenias razón en eso de decir que necesitáremos cosas – dijo entrando a la cocina.

Si, de hecho en 1 mas Alice pasara a recogernos para ir al centro comercial.- dije

Bueno hermosas, yo me retiro, tengo que ir a trabajar y así las dejo para que se instalen y hablen cosas de ''chicas'' – dijo Ben, haciendo una mueca al a ver pronunciado '' cosas de chicas''

Jaja, bueno Ben cuídate y gracias de nuevo por todo.- le dije

No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago por todo el cariño que les tengo – dijo Ben, despidiéndose de Ángela con un beso.

Pasamos la hora, terminando de desempacar, cuando Alice llamo de nuevo a mi móvil.

Hola Alice – conteste

Bella, ¿lista para una tarde chicas? – pregunto

Claro, oye Ángela también viene – le dije

¡¿Ángela?!, Isabella, que acaso no me querías decir que ella también venia, que es lo que se traman – rodee los ojos- bueno tenemos toda la tarde para platicar en 10min ya estoy en tu casa.

Si, esta bien. Pero todavía recuerdas donde – no me dejo terminar cuando dijo

Si, donde vivías cuando estabas chica y que Charlie remodelo la casa.

¿Como sabes que Charlie remodelo la casa?- pregunte

Lo se, por que hace poco pase por ahí, y mire que había gente trabajando.

Ahh eso lo explica, bueno entonces en 10 min nos vemos.

Si, chao Bella- y colgó.

Ahí esta nuestra querida amiga extrovertida Alice Cullen.


	8. Una Tarde con Alice

8Capitulo

Una tarde con Alice

Bella POV

Después de ayudar a desempacar a Ángela, oí mí móvil sonar:

Hola

Bella!, lista para irnos de compras – no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación de lo que pasara esta tarde

Si, Alice. Nada mas estamos terminando de acomodar unas cosas en la casa – le conteste

Bueno en unos 10 min ya estoy en tu casa, nos vemos – colgó

¿Quién era?- pregunto Ángela desde su habitación

Alice!, que en 10 min pasa por nosotras.

Wow, se nota que todavía tiene la manía por las compras.- dijo Ángela, bajando las escaleras, llegando a la sala para buscar su bolso.

Si, aun que sabes – me quede pensando

¿Te preguntas como supo que estabas aquí en Seattle verdad? – pregunto

Si, la verdad es que no se como lo hace, o sea me da mucha alegría verla, pero no entiendo como es que ella supo que yo ya había llegado y más por que ni siquiera se lo comente.-termine acostada en el sillón, cuando oímos el claxon del carro de Alice afuera de la casa.

Vámonos Bella, ya llego Alice y ya sabes como se pone cuando llegamos tarde al centro comercial.- dijo Ángela mientras agarraba su bolso para dirigirse ala puerta

Si, claro como si nos fueran a poner falta- dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

Pues ya sabes que para ella es así, bueno ya apúrale Bella.

Si, ya voy.

Termine de agarrar mi bolso para dirigirme al carro de Alice, cuando voltee a verla. Seguía siendo aquella duendecillo que tanto quería,- la verdad es que la extrañe tengo que admitirlo-


	9. Música, piano e Isa

9Capitulo

Música, piano e Isa

Edward POV

Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el hotel, queriendo dormir un poco -no podía-

Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, ahí estaba ella.

En verdad no se que me dio para poder estar así, ni siquiera la conozco y siento que ya la e visto.

No por nada la sueño, ni extraño su olor, sus ojos y sus labios que siguen en mi mente, desde ese último sueño que fue protagonizado por ella.

Antes de verla, todo era ilusión - nada real- . Y ahora que se que existe, no dejo de pensar en ella, me recuerda mucho a Bella, las tima que ella no este aquí. –sigo sin entender, por que nos alejamos tanto-

Edward! – dijo Marco

¿Que pasa? - conteste

Llevo 10 min hablándote a tu celular, ¿por que no contestas? – grito

Perdón, es que estaba dormido

Si, claro. Bueno vete a cambiar, tenemos que salir al centro comercial.

¿Y Alice?- pregunte

Se tuvo que ir, me dijo que te comentara que tenía cosas que hacer, que en la noche te habla.

Ah esta bien, bueno y ¿a que vamos al centro comercial?, de cuando acá te gusta el shopping- conteste, tratando de no reírme.

Ja,ja,ja, chistoso. Tenemos que ir a comprar cuerdas para las guitarras, un nuevo afinador y por el piano, pero si no quieres ir no ahí problema, nada más que al rato no me digas algo por el piano.- dijo Marco

Aunque no tenia muchas ganas de ir, Marco tenia razón, por la única manera de que yo fuera a las tiendas de música antes de un concierto, era para ir a ver los pianos – tengo esa pequeña manía por buscar uno en especial, aun que todos se parezcan.-

Si mejor si voy - conteste

¿No te piensas cambiar?- pregunto Marco

No, ¿para que?, vámonos mañana no quiero estar a las carreras o más bien dicho, no te quiero escuchar estresado.

Gracias, por recordármelo.-dijo Marco en tono de sarcasmo.

Saliendo del hotel ahí ya se encontraba mi Volvo, -tenía tiempo que no lo manejaba- ya que las giras eran muy cortas y no podían mandármelo.

En el trayecto al centro comercial, iba pensando en las mil maneras de poderme encontrar con ella – aun que no sabia si ella vivía aquí, o mejor dicho si es que me la volvería a encontrar- Marco iba hablando por teléfono todo el camino, sobre le concierto y los medios .

Llegamos antes de lo planeado al centro comercial – tengo que decir queme gusta la velocidad – ahí ya se encontraban los demás músicos.

Me estacione aun lado de un Porshe Amarillo – eso me recuerda Alice, cuando le pidió a Carlisle ese carro y se negó a dárselo.- pero como siempre se sale con la suya.

Bajamos del carro para reunirnos con los demás muchachos, ya adentro del centro comercial, estuvimos en busca de la tienda de música, la cual se encontraba aun lado de una librería.

Entramos a la tienda, era muy grande – no me había tocado entrar a una tienda así.

Wow, creo que no nos había tocado conocer una tienda así – dijo Alec

No y la verdad es que parecen niños chiquitos, ni que nunca hubieran conocido una tienda de música, sabiendo que son músicos. - dijo Marco, haciendo su aparición de jefe estresado.

Marco ya te dije que no tienes por que estresarte hemos hecho esto miles de veces. – le dijo Demetri

Si, lo se perdón muchachos – dijo Marco

Bueno ya, sentimentales vamos a ver que encontramos por aquí.- termine por decir.

Mientras íbamos recorriendo la tienda, pusieron un CD de puro piano era muy bueno, aunque esa melodía estaba llena de tanto dolor, que no podía descifrar. -Nota mental: preguntar por el antes de irme- seguimos buscando las cuerdas de la guitarra y una que otra cosa, hasta que me encontré con el encargado del lugar.

Le podemos ayudar en algo – pregunto

No así estamos bien – conteste

Bueno si, disculpa de quien es el CD que tienes puesto, es muy bueno me gustaría comprarlo…. – comente (aunque no me sabia el nombre del trabajador) aunque el me demostraba una sonrisa, más bien parecía burla.

Me llamo Eric – se presento

Mucho gusto soy Edward – me presente – disculpa dije algo gracioso.

No, perdón. Lo que pasa es que no es un CD, ven a verlo por ti mismo.

Seguimos caminando de diversas cosas –nada en especial- hasta que poco a poco la música empezó a sonar mas cercas. Y ahí estaba una mujer tocando el piano, de una manera impresionante. Ha de ser alguien importante, para que la dejen tocar aquí y en ese piano – que por cierto, ya elegí cual llevarme –

¿Impresionante verdad?- dijo Eric

Si, la verdad – conteste, todavía viendo aquella mujer, no puedo creer que dentro de ese cuerpo haya tanto dolor.

¿Y quien es?¿Es alguien importante?- pregunte curioso

Pues importante si, es sobrina del dueño, pero nunca le ha gustado que la traten como ''la sobrina'', el único privilegio que ha pedido a su tío es tocar el piano siempre que viene. – dijo Eric

¿Ella viene muy seguido? – pregunte

Edward, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo en voz baja Marco y atrás de el venían los demás músicos.

¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Alec

Es la sobrina del dueño – respondí

Pues sea quien sea tiene un talento impresionante aunque su melodía, tiende hacer triste

Si, aunque respondiendo a tu pregunta Edward. Creo que viene para quedarse, viene a terminar la carrera de música, ella viene de Phoenix y siempre que venia a visitar a su tío llegaba a tocar el piano, creo que desde los 10 años, lo que me han contado los trabajadores de aquí.

Wow, creo que es una joya, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con ella para ver si algún día le gustaría tocar en un concierto con Edward – dijo Marco – ¿Que piensan muchachos?

A mi la verdad me agrada la idea – dijo Alec

A mi también – dijo Demetri

Por mi no hay problema compartir escenario – termine por decir

Bueno y ¿tienes sus datos? – pregunto Marco a Eric

Si, ¿tienen con que apuntar? – dijo Eric

Es el …..

Mientras ellos seguían pasando los datos de esa mujer, voltee al piano y ella ya no estaba. No se como no me di cuenta que la música había dejado de sonar.

No te preocupes, siempre se va así de la nada. – dijo Eric

Mira nada más a nuestro pequeño Eddi Tony le pego duro esa mujer – dijo Alec

Calla! Y no me digas Eddi Tony –

Y ¿como se llama? –pregunto Demetri

Se llama Isa – dijo Eric

Bueno creo que a Isa le espera un futuro muy comprometedor –dijo Marco

Si, yo pienso lo mismo – contesto otra persona.

Perdón mi nombre es Cayo y Isa es mi sobrina – dijo Cayo

Mucho gusto soy Edward – me presente

Pues Cayo usted tiene a una sobrina con mucho talento – dijo Marco

Si, la verdad es que lo se, pero están terca, ella dice que no tiene talento, aunque para serles sincero, creo que ya me lo dice para llevarme la contraria. – todo empezamos a reírnos.

Bueno y ¿a que se debe su visita?, por lo que veo ¿vas a tocar aquí en Seattle no?- pregunto Cayo

Si, y venia en busca de un piano y ya lo encontré quiero ese – señale el mismo que estaba tocando Isa, era azul y se miraba que era especial –

Pues, amm … - dijo Cayo

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Demetri

Lo que pasa es que ese piano, no esta a la venta ni lo rentamos. Ese piano yo se lo regale a Isa, pero déjenme llamarla a ver que me dice, permítanme – dijo Cayo alejándose un poco

Bueno Isa – dijo Cayo

Si, estoy bien no pasa nada, quería decirte algo, …… si, estoy bien….Isa! déjame hablar – nos empezamos a reír – mira quieren tu piano para un concierto, me preguntaron si se los podrías rentar nada más para una noche- se quedo callado un buen rato, por las caras que hacia estaba tratando de no dejar salir sus risas – okey, esta bien me hablas en la noche …….si, yo te saludo a tu tía….adiós pequeña – y colgó

Y bien ¿que dijo? – pregunto Alec

Que están locos si quieren su piano! – dijo Cayo, empezándose a reír

¿! Que? ¿quiere más a un piano que el dinero? – dijo Demetri – pero que mujer se niega al dinero, sabiendo que puede comprarse toneladas de ropa.

Error, Isa no es materialista nunca le a gustado comprar, de hecho anda aquí en el centro comercial, comprando cosas para su casa. Pero tiene una amiga que la rapta cada vez que venía para ir a comprar ropa.

Wow, que rara – dijo Alec

Pero, algo más que nos haya querido decir Isa – dije

Dijo que… si te lo presta, pero que no quiere dinero. – dijo Cayo

No!, déjame darte algo. Tan siquiera por si le pasa algo y poderlo pagar.

No, no quiere dinero. Que confía en ti y otra cosa, creo que los escucho cuando estaban hablando de ella mientras tocaba y que gracias por los halagos.

Me gustaría hablar con ella, tan siquiera para darle las gracias. – dije

Si, no te preocupes viene mañana para darte las llaves.

¿Que llaves?- dijo Marco

Pues bien, cuando le di el piano ella estaba consiente que se iba aquedar aquí en la tienda como muestra, y para que nadie lo vendiera –señalo debajo del piano- si te fijas en la parte de bajo del piano ahí un candado con una cadena, a pues cuando estaba chica dijo que le pondría candado para que nadie se lo llevara y tenerlo asegurado y a la fecha lo sigue teniendo así.- termino por decir Cayo entre risas

Bueno, pero que cosas. Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana y mucho gusto en conocerlo –dijo Marco

Igual mente y Edward te sugiero, que cuides el piano como a tu propia vida o mejor, este piano es único y no me gustaría que le pasara nada y a ti tampoco.

¿Por que lo dices?- pregunte

Por que Isa, cuida este piano más que a su vida, y es muy importante para ella, por eso lo digo y por lo que me preocupo por tu vida, es por que se lo que es capas de hacer ella y no me gustaría que llegaras con un brazo o pierna rota a tu concierto. – dijo Cayo haciendo reír a todos, mientras yo seguía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Salimos de la tienda, cuando vi a 3 chicas pasando de tienda en tienda y ahí estaba Isa. Me aleje un poco de donde estaban los muchachos para irme a presentar pero tenia que salir Marco de quien sabe donde.

Edward vámonos! Tenemos cosas que hacer todavía, deja de andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Y así perdí mi 2da oportunidad de hablar con ella, bueno tan siquiera se que mañana la conoceré y me presentare.


	10. Una Tarde con Alice II

10Capitulo

Una tarde con Alice 2

Bella POV

Seguimos en el centro comercial, hasta que pude descuidarme un poco de Alice, diciéndole que iría al baño, - era mentira-

Alice, tengo que ir al baño, regreso en 20 okey – dije

¿! Como que en 20?! , que planeas Swan – dijo Alice, mientras Ángela se reía de las caras que hacia.

Bueno, también quiero ir a la librería y a visitar a un viejo amigo ¿está bien? –pregunte

Si, pero no te tardes, todavía hay muchas cosas que comprar – dijo Ángela

Si lo se no tardo, de todas formas traigo el celular, por si ocupan algo – me di la vuelta para dirigirme a visitar a mi tío Cayo, ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin visitarlo y el cual extrañaba mi mejor amigo 'mi piano'.

Seguí recorriendo cada tienda, hasta que encontré la famosa ''Sol de Media Noche'', recuerdo como fue el pleito de ponerle el nombre al lugar, mi tía quería ''Noche sin Luna'' y mi tío quería ''Eclipse'', ese día había pasado todas mis vacaciones con ellos, tenia 8 años, (antes de conocer a los Cullen ) – una semana por así decirlo- hasta que mi tío me pregunto cual de los dos me gustaba más.

-Flash Back-

Isa!, dile a tu tía, que la tienda se llamara ''Eclipse''

Cayo, deja que Isa acepte que '' Noche sin Luna'' suena mejor – no podía contener mas la risa, mis tíos peleaban como niños.

A ver, déjenme ver si entendí, - pensé..- me agrada mas…

Si, dinos hija ¿cual te gusta más?

Sol de Media Noche – dije poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

¿! Que?! – dijo mi tía

Suena bien pero explícame Isa ¿como se te ocurrió el nombre? – ese fue mi curioso tío Cayo

Bueno – tome aire- ''noche sin luna'', para mi vendría siendo un eclipse, ya que el sol opaca a la luna o viceversa, y eso se aprecia mejor por las noches. Por eso opte por ''Sol de Media Noche''

Muy ingenioso, creo que así se llamara. –dijo mi tía

-Fin Flash Back-

Antes de entrar a la tienda varios muchachos se me quedaron viendo – no es que no me gustara, si no que simplemente, me sentía incomoda con ciertas miradas-

Entre ala tienda a la cual ellos entraron después, junto con un señor y otro joven que no alcance a ver, se dirigían a la sección de guitarras. Hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿!Isa!?- voltee a ver quien me había hablado

Oh Isa!, tanto tiempo sin vernos, por dios como has crecido. – dijo Eric

Jajaja, Eric, sigo siendo la misma. Aunque es verdad tenemos ya tiempo sin vernos.

Si, la verdad es que si y ¿que te trae a Seattle?, vienes de visita ¿no?- dijo Eric

No, no vengo de visita, vengo para quedarme – respondí con una sonrisa.

Wow, y ¿ese cambio tan drástico?- empecé a reír- no, no lo mal interpretes pero es que me asombra que vayas a vivir aquí, sabiendo que anterior mente no querías vivir aquí – dijo Eric

Jaja, lo que pasa es que termine mi carrera de literatura ¿recuerdas no? – solamente asintió- bueno pues antes de terminar la carrera, mande mi solicitud para la carrera de música, ya sabes que por mas que quiero ocultar ciertos hobbies no puedo – dije señalando a la sección de piano- y me aceptaron aquí en Seattle.

No lo puedo creer, pues muchas felicidades y por lo que creo saber que estas aquí es para estar a solas con tu mejor amigo verdad.

Sin duda alguna –suspire- oye, por cierto, ¿no sabes si mi tío esta en la tienda?

Si, ya sabes donde encontrarlo –dijo Eric

Bueno te dejo, por que hace rato mire que entraron varios muchachos a la tienda e iban a la sección de guitarras – dije burlándome un poco de el

Madre! ,creo que me voy, por que si no luego tu tío me regaña- dijo Eric –

Te veo dentro de un rato y no te preocupes no diré nada – le respondí

Gracias –oí que gritaba.

Seguí apreciando la tienda –cada vez estaba más grande o mejor dicho surtida, era claro de saber esto, ya que era la mejor tienda de Seattle (si hablamos de música)- llegue ala puerta de la oficina

KNOCK KNOCK

Eric, si es para pedirme un aumento o préstamo de dinero, te juro que no lo pensare 2 veces y te bajo horas de trabajo – y ahí estaba mi tío, sacando su mejor lado humanitario, sin ni siquiera mirarme

No, no quiero dinero solo vengo a pedirte un préstamo de un piano – dije imitando la voz de Eric – muy mala por cierto-

Ya te dije….-levanto la vista

Isa!!, que alegría verte, pero por dios! Que guapa ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? Eh dime! Lo exijo.

Jaja primero que nada, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, segundo gracias por lo de guapa, tercero llegue ayer. – respondí dirigiéndome a mi tío para poderlo abrazar.

Perdóname, es que de la emoción.. bueno ya sabes como me pongo – dijo riéndose y separándome para poderme observar mejor

Pero bien, que te trae a Seattle, ¿vacaciones?

No, vengo a estudiar música – le dije, mientras el ponía una sonrisa en su rostro ( vuelvo a decir, la tienda de mi tío era una de las mejores en todo el estado ya que surtía a la escuela de música de aquí de Seattle a la cual entrare)

No me digas que quedaste en la Instituto de Música de aquí de Seattle llamada '' UMS'' ( Universidad de Música de Seattle, aunque muchos le llaman instituto)

….

Isa! Contesta – dijo mi tío

Bueno quien te entiende, dices que no te diga nada ¿no?- ahí es cuando sacaba a mi tío de las casillas

¿Sabes que siempre que haces eso me sacas de mis casillas verdad? – dijo en tono de enojo, pero no pudo ocultar su risa

Perdón, pero si quede en la universidad y vengo a quedarme.

O sea que por fin nos hiciste caso a tu tía y a mi – dijo Cayo

Ellos, mis padres y Ángela eran los únicos que sabían sobre mi fascinación por la música y que tocaba el piano, mis tíos siempre me habían apoyado desde que me regalaron.

Si, bueno tu sabes que nunca eh podido alejarme de la música – dije

Bueno si hubo un tiempo, recuerdas cuando estuviste en Phoenix…

Ya, ya me acorde y olvidemos ese tiempo si por favor. – dije

Esta bien hija, por lo que veo estas mas ansiosa por ver a tu mejor amigo – dijo mi tío, saliendo de la oficina acompañándome a la sección de pianos.

Bueno aquí te dejo hija, ocupo salir hacer unas cosas regreso en media hora, todavía tenemos mucho que platicar esta bien – dijo

Pues no se tío, vengo con Alice y con Ángela están aquí en el centro comercial y ya sabes como es Alice, tuve que mentirle y decirle que iba al baño y a la librería

Jaja, no cambias, bueno hija si no te veo cuídate y me hablas! –

Si, Adiós- dije

Y ahí fue cuando lo mire….


	11. Nota tras nota

11Capitulo

Nota tras Nota.

Bella POV

Llegue enfrente de mi mejor amigo, el cual seguía con la cadena que le había puesto de pequeña – para que no lo vendieran, era especial- ya que era único en este color,- azul - y tenia mi nombre grabado ''Bella Swan'' en la cubierta de las teclas del piano por dentro y por fuera.

Pase mis dedos por mi nombre, recordando un poco de mi pasado.

Cuando toque por primera vez este a piano, me sentí totalmente conectada a el, fue ahí, cuando supe que mi mejor amigo iba hacer el '' mi piano''

Con el paso del tiempo, venia aquí para olvidarme de Ed… ''el'' y al mismo tiempo lo recordaba. Era tan difícil expresar mis sentimientos bajo palabras, que lo único que hacia era estar enfrente de el y dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Levante la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano, y me deje llevar un poco.

Mi alma estaba destrozada en mi pasado, que ahora me siento viva, pero el, se llevo una parte de mi, espero que el sea feliz con ''ella'; aunque tengo tiempo sin saber nada de el, lo último fue de que hizo sueño realidad, estudio música y termino en Boston, donde le dieron una oportunidad muy grande ''un disco'', aunque después de eso ya no supe que fue de su vida –me negué a saber mas-

Seguí tocando con dolor, cada nota, era una lagrima mía, cada sensación recorría mi cuerpo cuando deseaba tenerlo aquí – empecé a reírme de mis recuerdos- aunque la melodía seguía sonado triste, llena de dolor.

Era lo que realmente sentía cuando me aleje de el, cuando decidí hacer mi vida lejos. Cuando acepte que cada vez que giraba el mundo el iba a estar ahí, aunque yo estuviera en el invierno y el estuviera en el otoño, los dos siempre estaríamos separados.

Mi melodía empezó apoderarse de la tienda, recordando aquella vez que ''El'' me quería enseñar a tocar, algo que rechace de inmediato, ya que ninguno de los Cullen sabían que mi mayor hobbie era tocar el piano, no es que no tuviera confianza, si no que me gustaba más escuchar a ''El'' hacerlo.

Un día estuvo a punto de suceder y acepte – aunque como debo de decirlo, saque mi lado torpe – y así sucedió…

-Flash Back-

Estaba en la sala de la casa de Edward, cuando empecé a escuchar el piano que provenía del cuarto de música. Subí las escaleras, dejándome llevar por aquella melodía, la cual invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo y embriaga mi alma –realmente era hermosa-.

Llegue al cuarto de música, abrí la puerta lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería que Edward se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

Lo mire detalladamente, el estaba perdido - la música era todo para el-, el cuarto estaba lleno de partituras y aquel aroma que provenía de el.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me senté en el piso con los ojos cerrados, para seguir escuchando aquella melodía, que me hacia cada vez mas contagiosa -en verdad era algo hermoso.-

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que no estaba utilizando partitura, es como si simplemente se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, -aquellos con una mezcla de confusión.-

Tristeza y alegría se hicieron presencia en aquella melodía. Deje salir un suspiro, me pregunte muchas veces ¿que era lo que lo hacia sentirse tan triste? ¿Que era lo que le faltaba?, ¿se sentía incompleto?, acaso no se daba cuenta que yo voy a estar con el hasta el fin del mundo, -aunque nuestros mundos sean diferentes- aunque yo sea el invierno y el otoño, realmente estaremos juntos, -siempre se lo prometí y el siempre me lo juro.-

Seguí mirándolo hasta que me di cuenta que el había dejado de tocar y ahí fue cuando me hablo.

Hola Bella – dijo Edward

Hola, perdón no quería interrumpir – y me levante de donde estaba para salirme del cuarto

No, espera. No interrumpiste nada, al contrario – dijo Edward- Ven, siéntate aquí – hizo un espacio en el banco del piano

¿Por que lloras? – dijo Edward, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla quitándome la pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando, en verdad la melodía es hermosa.

Y ¿quien es la protagonista de esa melodía?, y no me digas que no ahí, por que tiene muchos sentimientos mezclados – en verdad preferiría mil veces que me dijera que no había protagonista y que solamente fue una creación.

Si, si ahí protagonista – contesto y se ruborizo

Wow, Edward Cullen ruborizado, esto lo tienen que saber.. espero ahorita vengo – dijo en tono de broma

Ey!, no se vale no juegues así – dijo Edward, haciendo puchero

Bueno ya vale, perdón – conteste- Bueno y me vas a decir ¿quien es la protagonista de esta melodía? – pregunte

No, es un secreto – contesto

Amm, bueno pero dime … ¿la conozco?- pregunte, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel

Si- contesto

Algún día sabré o mejor dicho ¿algún día me dirás quien es?

Si, Bella algún día – contesto

Bueno y ¿que te trae por aquí?-pregunto

Nada, solamente que cuando llegue empezaste a tocar el piano y quise venir a saludarte.

Ahh, ¿oye Bella? – pregunto

Así pasamos la mayoría de la tarde, ''aprendiendo'' a tocar el piano, hasta que se desespero por que no ''no aprendía''

¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano?- me pregunto

No Edward ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión?

Muchas, pero también ahí que insistir, capas y te agarre en tu lado amable – dijo bromeando

Oye! Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, no así esta bien – en verdad no quería, ya que yo si sabia, pero nunca le conté de ese pequeño secreto que tenia guardado desde pequeña-

Ándale! Un poco- dijo

El piano no te va a comer Bella, enserio – dijo

Bueno pero primero que nada, no te vayas a enojar ni desesperar, esto no es para mi y lo sabes!- dije

No ahí problema tan siquiera ahí que intentar – dijo, estuve practicando varias veces pero nada salía.

Bella demonios! Definitivamente el piano no es lo tuyo – dijo Edward riendo

Si lo se, pero tu quisiste insistir – conteste, si tan solo supieras.

Bueno Si - contesto

creo que mejor vamos a comer, no se vaya a enojar Esme – dijo Edward

-Fin Flash Back-

Estos son los recuerdos que guardo en mi corazón, aquellos que me hicieron feliz, aquellos que me dejaron soñar, hasta el día en que decidí dejar de pensar en el.

Estuve mucho tiempo en la tienda hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba – no le tome importancia – siempre que venia era lo mismo, gente que entraba y salía de la tienda y otras que observaban cuando estaba tocando.

Hasta que escuche a un parte de chicos platicando con Eric.

Disculpa de quien es el CD que tienes puesto, es muy bueno me gustaría comprarlo…. – realmente cree que es un CD, me reí internamente.

Me llamo Eric – se presento mi amigo

Mucho gusto soy ..

Ya no quise seguir escuchando, las presentación de mis invitados –era algo incomodo – seguí tocando durante un rato más hasta que mi publico fue creciendo

¿Impresionante verdad?- dijo Eric

Si, la verdad – contesto su acompañante

¿Y quien es?¿Es alguien importante?- pregunto, yo la verdad no me diría importante.

Pues importante si, es sobrina del dueño, pero nunca le ha gustado que la traten como ''la sobrina'', el único privilegio que ha pedido a su tío, es tocar el piano, siempre que viene. – dijo Eric,

Eric me conocía perfectamente en ese aspecto, es verdad, es el único privilegio que pedí, era tocar mi piano. Seguí escuchando un poco más de su conversación – aunque podía sentir la sangre en mis mejillas.-

Anthony, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo en voz baja una voz mas gruesa y atrás de el pude sentir que había más personas

¿Quien es ella?- pregunto uno de ellos

Es la sobrina del dueño – respondió el acompañante de Eric

Pues sea quien sea, tiene un talento impresionante, aunque su melodía, tiene cierto sentimiento muy triste. – dijo otro

Estuvieron platicando en voz baja hasta que uno de ellos el de la voz gruesa dijo algo que me sorprendió

Wow, creo que es una joya, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con ella para ver si algún día le gustaría tocar en un concierto – ¡Que! ¿! Dijo concierto?!

No supe ni cuando ni como, la melodía llego a su fin, empecé a recordar otras melodías cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir tocando, mi móvil empezó a vibrar y salí de la tienda..


	12. Nota tras nota II

11.1 Capitulo

Nota tras Nota

Bella POV

Bueno, Alice

Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estas?, te estamos esperando desde hace una hora! – una hora, ni siquiera sentí que fuera tanto

Ya voy para haya Alice, me entretuve platicando un rato. – mentira, con el paso del tiempo eh aprendido a mentir, un poco ya que a veces me delatan-

Okey, te esperamos enfrente de la tienda de zapatos.

Si ya voy

Me puse a buscar la dichosa tienda de zapatos, hasta que las mire

Bella, no vuelvas hacer eso, nos tenias muy preocupadas – dijo Ángela

Perdón, no volverá a suceder ¿esta bien? – dije

Si, este bien. Ven todavía no acabamos. – dijo Alice

¿Que tanto falta? – pregunte

Pues lo de la casa ya lo terminamos de comprar, ya esta en el carro de Alice – dijo Angela

Bueno entonces ¿por que no nos vamos?- pregunte

Por que lo de la casa ya lo compramos, ahora estamos comprando ropa para nosotras – chillo Alice

No cambias Alice Cullen! – dije caminando hacia la tienda con ellas

Wow! ¿Pero que hiciste con mi amiga Bella? – dijo Alice

Nada, solamente que tenia mucho tiempo que no te miraba y quiero compartir tiempo contigo aunque se que me voy arrepentir – dije.

Así pasamos unos 5 horas – se me hace poco- en el centro comercial. Por ultimo decidimos ir a comer, ya que no habíamos probado nada desde que llegamos a Seattle

Alice vamos a comer, tengo hambre – dijo Angela

Si, vamos lo bueno es que ya terminamos – dijo Alice

Si lo ..- en eso sonó mi móvil

Esperen es mi tío Cayo – que raro si lo acabo de ver, algo a de querer.

Bueno – conteste

Bueno Isa!- dijo mi tío

¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?

Si, estoy bien no pasa nada- contesto, aun que se que para algo me habla

Bueno, y a que se debe tu agradable llamada tío – le dije

Quería decirte algo- contesto

¿Seguro que estas bien?

Si, estoy bien

¿! Entonces que pasa!? – ya me estaba empezando a desesperar

….Isa! déjame hablar – me contuve la risa, aunque del otro lado del teléfono se oían risas.

Bueno ya perdón sigue – le dije

Mira quieren tu piano- dijo mi tío con nervios

¿Qué?, tío te has vuelto loco o mejor dicho ESTAN LOCOS!!, tu sabes que ese piano NO SE VENDE, - tome aire - y ¿!para que lo quieren?! – dije enojada

Para un concierto, me preguntaron si se los podrías rentar nada más para una noche- no le dije nada, trate de controlar mi enojo, hasta que decidí hablar

Mira tío, esta bien. Pero no quiero dinero, dile que se lo presto y que lo CUIDE COMO SU VIDA O MEJOR QUE SU VIDA, TU SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESE PIANO PARA MI, te dejo tío te hablo en la noche, ya sabes como es Alice – le dije

Okey, esta bien, me hablas en la noche- dijo

Salúdame a mi tía

Si, yo te saludo a tu tía

Adiós Tío, nos vemos mañana esta bien – le dije

Adiós pequeña – y colgó

Alice y Ángela se me quedaban viendo de una manera muy rara, hasta que me quede pensando – Alice no sabe que toco el piano y mucho menos que tengo uno –

Bella- dijo Alice- ¿De que piano hablas? – pregunto, voltee a ver a Ángela, ya que ella era la única que sabia que tocaba el piano y que tenia uno.

Amm, Alice vamos a comer necesitamos platicar – dije

¿Estas segura Bella?- dijo Ángela

Si, creo que Alice se puede enterar yo se que ella no dirá nada – dije volteando a ver a Alice, quien nos miraba con cara de confusión

No entiendo nada, y espero que me expliquen, vamos a comer.

Fuimos al area de comida, hasta que encontramos una mesa libre.

Bueno Bella, ¿algo que me quieras decir? – dijo Alice, mientras comía sus papitas.

Este, primero júrame que no te vas a enojar – le dije

¿Tan grave es?- pregunto

No se como lo vayas a tomar y no me gustaría que te enojaras conmigo – le dije

Esta bien, te juro que no me enojare. – dijo – pero ya dime ¿De que piano hablabas?

Del mío – dije, ya por fin se lo dije.

¿Disculpa? Bella, esto es una broma – se empezó a reír – tú no tienes ningún piano, si cuando ''el'' te quiso enseñar tu no pudiste ni siquiera sacar una nota.

Alice, es la verdad lo que te dice Bella – dijo Angela

Alice, si es verdad toco desde los 8 años y a los 10 me regalaron mi primer piano. – estuve estudiando su cara a ver algún tipo de enojo o regaño, pero al contrario termino dándome una sonrisa

Bella, ¿ A donde fuiste hace rato? Por que al baño no creo que hayas ido – dijo Alice

Te acuerdas de mi tío Cayo – dije

Si, el dueño de la tienda de música de aquí del centro comercial ¿no? – dijo

Si, estaba ahí. Fui a tocar mi piano, tenia bastante tiempo que no lo hacia y en verdad lo extrañaba, pero me tuve que ir, por que tu me hablaste al celular. – dije

Y ¿para que te quería tu tío?- pregunto

Cuando estaba tocando, en la tienda habían varias personas, en especial un grupo de músicos y estuvieron de publico mientras tocaba, entonces al tipo que canta o no se que sea, le dijo a mi tío que quería rentar mi piano para un concierto, nada mas una noche – le dije

Wow, y por que nunca nos dijiste que tocabas - dijo Alice

No es que no quisieras decirles, simplemente era algo que disfruto y que deseo hacerlo sola sin pensar en nadie mas. – termine por decir

O sea que cuando ''El'' te quiso enseñar, tu solamente te hiciste pasar por torpe – dijo

Si – dije

Y ¿que haces aquí en Seattle?, ¿A que se debe tu regreso? – pregunto

Quede en la Universidad de Seattle la de música – dije en voz baja, para que no me escuchara, aunque fue todo lo contrario

FELICIDADES!!, me encantaría algún día poder escucharte – dijo Alice

Gracias, aunque Alice. – dije

Si

¿Por que no te enojaste? , no es que quiera que enojes, si no que no es la reacción que esperaba de ti – dijo

Es que yo ya lo sabia, una vez que te acompañe a tu casa, encontré un libro de partituras de piano, como las de mi hermano, pero nunca te quise decir nada ni preguntarte, hasta que tú me quisieras contar tu secreto. – termino por decir.

Bueno, pero tienes que jurarme Alice, que no le vas a decir nada a nadie, hasta que yo lo decida, ¿Si? – le dije

Si, no diré nada a nadie no te preocupes y gracias por confiar en mi –

Terminamos de comer, hasta que decidimos que era hora ya de regresar a nuestra casa, ya que mañana tendríamos un día muy ocupado acomodando lo que compramos.


	13. Tienda

12Capitulo

Tienda

Edward POV

Después de llegar del centro comercial, me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando pase la tarjeta por la puerta escuche ruidos.

Edward!! – no podía ser cierto

¿Como estas?, por que no me esperaste – dijo

Tanya! ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunte

Nada amor, solamente quise alcanzarte – dijo, pero desde cuando era su amor

Oye Tanya, tu y yo no somos nada, ya sabes que nuestra relación se acabo, que solamente somos amigos y no tienes derecho de estar en mi habitación cuando no estoy – conteste

Pero amor, perdóname no quiero volverme a pelear contigo enserio – dijo Tanya

Tanya esta bien, pero TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA! TENLO CLARO! – le grite

Esta bien, ya entendí – dijo Tanya, aunque su voz no me convenció mucho.

Bueno, Tanya me ire a dormir si no es mucha molestia te puedes ir – dije

Me desespera cuando estas en ese plan de amargado – dijo tomando sus cosas – Adiós! – y cerro la puerta de golpe

Creí que nunca se iría – pensé.

Estuve la mayoría del tiempo en mi habitación, ni siquiera baje a cenar pedí servicio a la habitación, cuando menos lo pensé termine de comer y me fui a recostar un rato – sin poderme quitar de mente aquella melodía, que escuche en la tienda de música.-

Era tan llena de emoción, con la tristeza remarcando cada nota – quien podría haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera – si, fue un amor la verdad es que fue muy estupido al dejarla sola. Es realmente hermosa, sus ojos que iluminan, que tiene un poco de tristeza y perdidos en la soledad.

La noche paso sin ningún acontecimiento, me quede dormido solamente pensando en aquella melodía y en ella.

---

Empecé a escuchar el sonido de un golpe, más no sabia si era un sueño, - que no saben que necesito dormir, pensé- siguió durante un rato más hasta que me levante de la cama, aun con la ropa de ayer.

Espero que sea importante – dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Si, si lo es – dijo Marco- tenemos que ir a recoger el piano ¿recuerdas? – cierto, ahora seria la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Ya voy! – y Salí corriendo al baño para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Pero que te paso Edward!, que no dormiste bien o que – dijo Marco

Si! – grite desde el baño – lo que pasa es que no supe como me quede dormido – en verdad si supe, me quede pensando en ella durante la noche.

Bueno apúrale, que ya vamos tarde – dijo

Ya, ya estoy listo vamonos – dije saliendo del bañó, mientras me iba poniendo los tennis

Jaja nunca cambias, por eso no me gusta que andes ala carrera, te andas cambiando hasta en el camino. – empezamos a reír

No que tenias tanta prisa eh! – dije

Creo que todavía andas de amargado – dijo

Salimos del hotel en dirección al centro comercial y de ahí tendríamos que ir a ensayar, ya que mañana seria la gran noche.

Marco, ¿crees que sea posible que ella quiera tocar mañana por la noche conmigo? – le pregunte

No se, pero no perdemos nada con preguntar – dijo Marco – oye por cierto, tenemos una fecha mas aquí, esta mañana me confirmaron. Así que tendrás presentación viernes y sábado. –

Esta bien – conteste

Edward, ¿por que tanta insistencia que esa muchacha toque este fin de semana contigo? – pregunto, aun sabiendo que no sabría que respuesta darle - solamente me sentia atraido por ella, como si fuera parte de mi, Edward que estas diciendo apenas la conoces! - Marco no es ningún tonto, así que tengo que inventarme algo bueno.

Pues me gustaría compartir escenario con alguien que vale la pena, haciendo lo que le gusta y mas cuando es piano – conteste

Bueno si tu dices – contesto

Si yo digo – respondí

Seguimos platicando de temas imparciales – solo por platicar- el camino fue mas corto que el día de ayer, cuando llegamos al centro comercial, me estacione donde me había puesto el día anterior.

Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a la tienda para recoger el piano, cuando entre ahí se encontraba Isa sentada en su piano.

Buenos días Edward – dijo Eric

Buenos días Eric – conteste

Listo, te están esperando para darte las llaves del piano – me dijo, suena algo ridículo, se escucho como si me fueran a dar un carro.

Si, vamos – y empecé a reír

Isa! Ya llegaron por el piano – dijo Eric y ahí fue cuando volteo

Su piel blanca como la nieva, su sonrisa como la luz de mi destino y sus ojos por el cual me dejaría llevar – es tan hermosa – empezó a caminar a mi dirección con una sonrisa en los labios y hablando por teléfono.

Si duende ya, ya adiós – dijo Isa y colgó

Hola Eric – dijo Isa

Hola Isa, ¿como va tu día? – pregunto Eric

Muy bien ya sabes, la duende nunca cambia – contesto Isa, aunque tengo la curiosidad por saber quien es ''la duende''.

Bueno aquí me tienes para que me ocupas – dijo Isa

Pues mira el es – iba a decir Eric pero lo interrumpí

Soy Anthony – me presente – y tu eres Isa ¿no?

Si, mucho gusto. – se me quedo mirando, como si tratara deducir lo que pasa

Oye pero .. espera! – dijo Isa – Tu eres Anthony! El chico que estaba en el aeropuerto ¿no? – y se sonrojo, realmente se miraba adorable con sus mejillas color rojizas -creo que se acordó de mi- y le regale una de mis sonrisas.

Si, y tu eres la chica que me tomo una foto verdad? – y se sonrojo.

Si, es que una amiga es 'fan' tú yo, y su novio me acompañaba y decidimos tomarte una foto para ella. – contesto

Oye Bella – dijo Eric, olvidándonos de su presencia por un tiempo.

Si, ¿que paso Eric? – pregunto

Me podrías dar la llave del piano para que lo puedan llevar al teatro – dijo Eric

Si, espera – dijo Isa, buscando la llave en su bolso.

Cuando saco sus llaves había la mitad de un sol – aquellos llaveros donde están juntos la luna y el sol pero están partidos a la mitad, como señal de unión – era igual a uno que yo tenia, -pero yo tenia la luna- le había dado a Bella el sol – ya que eso representaba para mi, ella era la luz de mi vida y el rayo de esperanza,- fue cuando regreso a Phoenix al terminaron las vacaciones de verano ..

-Flash Back-

Estábamos en su recamara –ya era noche- cuando Bella salio del baño después de haberse bañado. Se sentó a un lado de mí en su cama.

Edward – dijo Bella

¿Que pasa?- pregunte, teniendo a Bella recargada en mi pecho y pasando mi mano por su cabellera.

No me quiero ir – dijo acercándose mas a mi cuerpo.

Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pequeña, no se que are sin ti estos 6 meses – conteste

Espero que estos 6 meses se vayan muy rápido, para poder volver y estar aquí contigo y con tus hermanos – dijo cuando me daba un beso en la mejilla

Yo también Bella, quisiera que estos 6 meses se pasen muy rápido y así volver a tener aquí conmigo y poder disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último. Pero tu estudias en Phoenix y no creo que a Rene le agrade la idea de que te rapte y no te deje ir – conteste y empezamos a reír

Oh Edward, que tonto eres – dijo Bella

Si, pero soy tu tonto favorito – conteste

Jaja sabes que si, aunque es la verdad no quiero ir me – dijo haciendo un puchero

No, señorita tú sabes que no me puedo resistir a ese puchero. – conteste; era cierto cada vez que Bella hacia un puchero yo caía en la red de sus encantos sin poder rechazarle nada.

Pero…no quiero – dijo Bella

Ya Bella, hemos estado así desde los 10 años, no va a pasar nada te lo aseguro – conteste, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

No, es eso Edward. Es que siento que este año va hacer diferente y no se porque – contesto Bella, alguna veces siento que le hace daño que se junte con Alice

Bueno ya – dije- Bella antes de que te duermas quiero darte algo – se acomodo en su cama, dándome una mirada extraña

Ya se que no te gustan los regalos y mucho menos que gaste en ti, pero no podía resistirme – le dije

Edward, ya te dije que no tienes que estar gastando en mi – dijo

Ya lo se, pero como te digo no me pude resistir, bueno cierra los ojos – dije

¿Seguro que no es nada malo?- dijo, con un intento de cerrar los ojos

No Bella no es nada malo y deja de renegar y cierra los ojos ¿¡si!? Dije

Bueno ya, no te enojes – dijo con una sonrisa y ahí fue cuando cerro los ojos. Saque la cajita color azul de mi pantalón y la puse en mi regazo mientras agarraba las manos de Bella y las juntaba para poder pones la cajita en sus manos.

¿Que es Edward? – pregunto Bella

Espera, todavía no abras los ojos – le dije, acomode bien la cajita, para que Bella no la fuera a tirar.

Bueno creo que ya esta puedes abrirlos – dije y ahí fue cuando mire su expresión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dejándome observar detalladamente el color chocolate que pasaba de la cajita a mis ojos, con una sonrisa.

Oh Edward! No te hubieras molestado en verdad! – dijo Bella, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – me gustaba hacer feliz a Bella, era mi mejor amiga y por ella daría mi vida –

Bueno ábrelo, como sabes si te gustara o no, si ni siquiera has podido abrirlo – dije en tono de burla

Oh, cierto perdón – y se sonrojo, y empecé a reír por su actitud.

Ahí fue cuando abrió la cajita y empezaron a brillar sus ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima la cual no llego a su mejilla ya que yo la había limpiado.

No llores Bella, ¿no te gusto? – pregunte un poco, desanimado con el miedo de que no le fuera a gustar

Edward no digas estupideces, es el mejor regalo que me han dado, pero tengo una pregunta – dijo

Si, ¿cual? – pregunte, algo intrigado ya que con ella no se podía esperar que era lo que podía preguntar.

¿Por que un sol y una luna?, o sea no mal interpretes es hermoso pero quiero saber por que – pregunto, pasando sus dedos por el contorno del sol y la luna.

Por que el sol – en ese momento agarre el sol y abrí la cadena para terminar de ponérsela en su cuello.- me recuerda a ti, eres la luz de mi vida y mi rayo de esperanza. Aquella luz que cuando es de día me ilumina y me enseña a enfrentar la vida y que por la noche se oculta dejándome observar su belleza. - dije, mire a Bella a los ojos los cuales ya había dejado salir lagrimas y resbalar por su mejilla. Pase mis dedos por su rostro para quitar cada muestra de ellas.

¿Y la luna? – pregunto con su voz entre cortada

La luna soy yo, el que te cuida cada noche y vela por tus sueños. Aquella que te protege de la oscuridad y te abriga con su luz, para no dejarte caer mientras sueñas. Aquella mientras anhelas tu futuro mediante tus sueños, aquella luz que entra por tu ventana, para iluminar tus sueños. – termine por decir, cuando Bella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, para abrochar la cadena que llevaba a la luna.

Oh Edward!, no se que decir, no te eh dado nada – dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

No tienes por que darme nada, simplemente quería darte esto Bella, para que siempre sepas que podrás contar conmigo. Así cuando puedas ver el crepúsculo y ahí estaré yo, esperando a que salga la luna para poderte ver aunque sea mediante ella.

Siempre, siempre estarás conmigo – dijo Bella, dándome un abrazo y observando el sol que llevaba en su cuello, cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha que había en el.

Edward, pero si es tu fecha de cumpleaños – dijo emocionada

Si, y la luna tiene tu fecha de cumpleaños – le dije y puse mi mano en la luna para que ella pudiera ver que tenia su fecha grabada en ella.

Muchas Gracias Edward, eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir. –

Bueno señorita, mañana tiene que levantarse temprano.

Si, esta bien – se acomodo quedando enfrente de mi, dejándome a preciar sus ojos por ultima vez.

Descansa pequeña – dije dándole un beso en la frente

Buenas noches Edward y gracias –

Ahí fue cuando callo complemente en su sueño. Esa fue la última vez que mire a Bella Swan.

-Fin Flash Back –

Anthony – dijo Eric

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Isa

Si, si perdón. Es que me acorde de algo, pero ya – le di una sonrisa a Isa y ella me la devolvió – ¿que decías?

Que aquí tienes las llaves, son dos por si se te llega a perder una. – dijo dándome la llave y en ese momento nuestras manos se rozaron, pasando una corriente por mi cuerpo y voltee a verla.

Bueno.. este… aquí esta yo me tengo que ir, creo que Marco ya me debe de estar esperando – Demonios Edward, por que te pones nervioso –

Si, no hay problema creo que no es necesario que los busques ahí vienen – señalo Isa y voltee a ver quien era y si eran ellos.

Edward, donde habías estado. Te estábamos esperando. – dijo Marco

Discúlpame Marco, estaba platicando con Isa – dije volteando a verla de nuevo

Mucho gusto Isa, tocas de maravilla en verdad – dijo Marco

Gracias – dijo Isa

Isa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Marco

Si, ¿que pasa? – respondió algo confusa.

¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?- pregunto Marco

Desde los 8, pero mi primer piano me lo regalaron a los 10 – dijo muy orgullosa y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Wow, Anthony aprendió desde los 7 – dijo Alec

Bueno ya, en si mi pregunta era otra, ¿ te gus…- y lo interrumpí

¿Te gustaría tocar conmigo en el concierto que tengo este fin de semana? – dándole una sonrisa, Isa se quedo con la boca abierta y sus ojos exaltados de la ¿emoción?

Si, no quieres no hay problema – termine por decir, ya que Isa no decía nada.

No, no ..- mm creo que ahí, me había dejado de emocionar pensé que iba a querer estar en el mismo escenario que yo, creo que fui demasiado obvio ya que vio mi expresión

No me mal interpretes, quiero decir, no es que no quiera al contrario me gustaría – contesto Isa, ahí fue cuando mi cara cambio de expresión.

Entonces, ¿aceptas? – dijo Marco

Si, claro que acepto. – dijo Isa y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y volví a sentir aquella piel, delicada y suave. Cuando me separe de ella tenia las mejillas demasiado rojas.

Bueno, Anthony te esperamos a fuera – dijo Alec, jalando del brazo a Marco

Si esta bien – grite

Isa Gracias por a ver aceptado – le dije

No hay problema Anthony, creo que será una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días, ya que con el paso dem i vida e dejado escapar muchas y creo que es hora de aprovecharlo – termino por decir.

Estuvimos mas de 15 minutos platicando en la tienda, intercambiamos números de celulares para poderme contactar con ella, para que fuera a los ensayos y así pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo juntos y conocerla mejor.

En el trayecto del centro comercial al hotel, Isa era dueña de mis pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos, la suavidad de su piel y el color rojizo que aparecía en su mejilla cada vez que le daba vergüenza algo – realmente era hermosa-

Me recosté en mi cama dejando mis pensamientos a un lado para tratar de dormí y esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con Isa.


	14. Sueño

13 Capitulo

Sueño

Bella POV

Todo era tan claro y tan nítido, que no me había percatado de que era un teatro. La decoración era azul, negro y partes blancas. La tarima se encontraba dos pianos uno azul –mi piano- y otro blanco. -No entendía que era lo que mi sueño me quería decir. –

En aquel piano blanco se encontraba un joven de tez blanca, tocando un ''nana'' – mi nana- , me iba a cercando cada vez mas al escenario, para verlo mas de cerca, queriendo conocerlo.

Cuando estuve a punto de subir las escaleras me tropecé, llamando la atención de aquel joven – sin poder ver su rostro – se levanto del banquillo de piano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, cuando vi sus perfectos labios, dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa. - recordándome a mi primer amor- cuando iba a mover sus labios para hablar

Es..- no termino de decir cuando …

¡Bella!, levántate vas a llegar tarde con tu tío Cayo – dijo Alice, despertándome de mi sueño, sin dejar tan siquiera que aquel chico, de pelo cobrizo y labios perfecto me dirigiera la palabra.

Que pasa Alice, espero que sea importante eh! – dije aun con la cabeza debajo de las cobijas.

Huy hasta de malas te levantas – dijo Alice, cuando oí que abría las puertas de mi closet – definitivamente hoy no era mi día –

Bella, que no te piensas levantar – dijo Alice

No, todavía es muy temprano y tengo que ir con mi tío Cayo a la 1pm para darle las llaves de mi piano al que quiere rentarlo. – termine por decir, me estaba acomodando en mi cama, para volverme a dormir cuando, sentí el golpe en mi trasero.

BELLA, son las 12:30pm!! – dijo Alice

A la ma…- dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño

Te voy a dejar la ropa en la cama y tu desayuno esta en la cocina ya preparado y APURATE! – dijo Alice

Si, ya voy – le grite desde la regadera.

No dure ni 10 min en salir del baño y arreglarme – creo que es la primera vez que me arreglo a esta velocidad sin recibir ningún golpe o caída – m termine de arreglar el pelo, mientras iba bajando las escaleras.

Buenos días dormilona – dijo Ángela

Buenos días – dije dirigiéndome a mi desayuno, un juego y pan tostado con mermelada.

Alice, /que haces tan temprano aquí? – pregunte

Pues Ángela me hablo por teléfono para informarme que Anthony – me lo imagine- va a tocar este fin de semana aquí en Seattle y quería ir. – dijo Alice

Ah, aunque todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que estés aquí- seguí mientras iba a sala por mis llaves y mi bolso

Pues por que tu eres nuestra amiga y vamos a ir las 3 y aparte por que tenemos que ir a recoger los boletos – dijo Ángela

Jajaja, no Ángela no vas a ir por lo boletos – dije, cuando las 2 voltearon a verme, dirigiéndome una mirada asesina

¿Por que no Bella? – dijo Ángela con la voz entrecortada

Por que yo ya los tengo Ben, me los dio el 1er día que llegue a Seattle, el iba a llevarte pero ese día el trabajara y me dijo que te acompañara, ósea que nada mas nos faltaría el boleto de Alice. – termine por decir cuando, me apresure en llegar ala puerta, cuando la cerré, empecé a escuchar gritos adentro de la casa – estas chicas realmente un día me volverán loca! –

Me dirigí al centro comercial, mientras escuchaba un CD que había grabado cuando estuve en Phoenix, donde había puesto varias de mis composiciones,- en especial una que me recordaba a mi pasado-, a la vida que había tenido antes, con aquella persona de la cual no gustaba pensar ni mucho menos mencionar. Estuve tarareando la melodía hasta que empezó la letra.

Termine de cantar cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, cuando me encontré a Anthony salir de aquel volvo - suspire- recordándome a mi primer amor.

Decidí bajar del carro, para dirigirme a la tienda de libros en lo que hacia tiempo para llegar. Cuando voltee todavía seguía Anthony en el mismo lugar perlo que mas me llamo la atención era algo que brillaba desde su cuello. Decidí ignorarlo, llegue a la librería en la cual no tarde ni 20 min en encontrar aquel libro que se me había perdido, en el viaje de Phoenix a Seattle 'cumbres borrascosas'.

Al llegar a la tienda, no había nadie en la caja, así que decidí ir a buscar a Eric, cuando llegue a la sección de pianos y ahí estaba.

Hola Eric – dije

¿Como estas? Isa – dijo Eric

Bien, oye ¿no a llegado Anthony todavía? – pregunte y me dio una sonrisa

No, bueno no se espera, creo que mire a Marco en la sección de guitarras vuelvo – dijo Eric, yo solamente asentí.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi piano, el cual seguía intacto. Solamente una persona había tocado este piano y era yo, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, por eso siempre tenía el letrero de 'NO TOCAR'. No es que sea egoísta ni nada por el estilo.

Observando mi piano, recordando cada nota que me recordaba a el, el cual tiene una parte de mi corazón, el cual cada noche derrame una la grima por el y ahora tratado de no llorar, ahora trato de correr y dejar mi pasado a tras. Pero no entiendo como fue posible el podernos olvidar, no entiendo que fue lo que hice para que el me pidiera eso.

-Flash Back-

Acababa de llegar de la escuela, cuando decidí abrir mi correo y lo primero que mire fue un correo de Edward, tenia meses que no recibía correos de el, realmente me impresionaba tener algo de el.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía si borrarlo o leerlo, hasta que tome aire y decidí abrirlo…

- -

Hola! Bella

Espero que estés muy bien, se que no quieres saber nada de mi y es algo que todavía no puedo comprender – que no se daba cuenta que lo amaba! – no se que paso entre nosotros, te extraño como no tienes idea, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero creo que nos estamos haciendo dañó, eres como mi hermana Bella y no quisiera decirte esto, pero si deseas (aunque sea algo que realmente no quiero) que desaparezca de tu vida, que ya no sepas de mi y olvidarnos de nuestro pasado y seguir con un futuro sin recordarnos, esta bien y acepto el trato.

Pero antes que tu aceptes necesito que sepas algo...

Si alguna vez te hice daño espero que me perdones

Si alguna vez quisiste esconderte y gritar hazlo ahora

No te detengas, no te reprimas

Solamente hazlo…

Fuimos uno, y no dos

Fuimos sol y luna,

Pero lo nuestro siempre fue un eclipse…

Estoy

Recordando que fuiste para mí

Recuerda que fui para ti

Ahora lo hemos decido..

Hemos dejado de ser luna y sol, y nuestro eclipse se acabo..

Estoy

Recordando que fuiste para mí

Recuerdo que fui para ti

Ahora lo hemos decidido

Dejamos todo atrás y acepto la derrota, pero recuerda que siempre seremos luz y sombra.

Están inexplicable,

Están estupido

Pero amiga, necesito que entiendas que..

Estoy

Recordando que fuiste para mí

Recuerdo que fui para ti

Ahora lo hemos decidido

Dejamos todo atrás y acepto mi derrota…pero recuerda que yo siempre seré tu sombra.

Bella esto es un adiós, así lo has decido tu.

Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre amiga.

Te quiero no lo olvides.

Atte:

Edward Cullen

- -

Ese día fue el peor de todos, ese día 10 años de amistad se fueron ala basura, ese día Edward Cullen dejo de existir en mi vida, pero en mi corazón siempre perteneció.

-Fin Flash Back –

No me di cuenta que tanto llevaba sentada en mi piano hasta que mi celular sonó ..

Que pasa Alice – dije

Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunto Alice, en verdad no le podía negar nada, pero simplemente no quería que supiera que recordé a su hermano

Si, dime que se te ofrece – le cambie el tema

Oh nada mas quería preguntarte que si podías pasar por comida antes de llegar a casa –dijo Alice

Si no ahí problema

Isa! Ya llegaron por el piano – dijo Eric

Creo que te de dejo – dijo Alice

Si duende ya ,ya adiós – y colgué

Me levante del banco y ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, con sus ojos en los que me llego a perder – no sabia que me pasaba con el, simplemente es como si lo conociera pero no se donde- .

Hola Eric – dije

Hola Isa, ¿como va tu día? – pregunto Eric

Muy bien ya sabes, la duende nunca cambia – conteste

Bueno aquí me tienes para que me ocupas – conteste

Pues mira el es – iba a decir Eric pero el lo interrumpió

Soy Anthony – se presento, aunque sigo sin entender como es que me recuerda tanto a alguien y tú eres Isa ¿no? - dijo

Si, mucho gusto. – me perdí en sus ojos por un tiempo, esperando encontrar algo en el.

Oye pero .. espera! – le dije – Tu eres Anthony! El chico que estaba en el aeropuerto ¿no? – y me sonroje, por la manera en que actúe y lo único que hizo fue una de sus sonrisas.

Si, y tu eres la chica que me tomo una foto verdad? – me dijo y volví a sonrojarme

Si, es que una amiga es 'fan' tú yo, y su novio me acompañaba y decidimos tomarte una foto para ella. – conteste

Oye Bella – dijo Eric, olvidándonos de su presencia por un tiempo.

Si, ¿que paso Eric? – pregunte

Me podrías dar la llave del piano para que lo puedan llevar al teatro – dijo Eric

Si, espera – conteste, buscando la llave en mi bolso.

Cuando saque las llaves Anthony miraba detalladamente el dije del sol – era una regalo que me había dado Edward, pero nunca me creí capas de deshacerme de el, a veces simplemente lo observaba por mucho tiempo, esperando encontrar la respuesta a todo, pero cada vez que me hundía en mis recuerdos, terminaba llorando y aventando las llaves – Anthony tenia la mirada perdida como si recordara algo, Eric volteo a verme – como si yo supiera que era lo que le pasaba – estuvimos hablándole hasta que el reacciono.

Anthony – le dijo Eric

¿Estas bien? – le pregunte, en verdad me asusto un poco

Si, si perdón. Es que me acorde de algo, pero ya – le sonreí y acto seguido el me respondió – ¿que decías?- me pregunto

Que aquí tienes las llaves, son dos por si se te llega a perder una. – dije dándome la llave y en ese momento sentí una corriente por mi cuerpo, al momento de tocarnos. Se me hacia muy raro esto, tenia mucho que no pasaba esto, solamente me pasaba con …

Bueno.. este… aquí esta yo me tengo que ir, creo que Marco ya me debe de estar esperando –dijo algo nervioso, quise reírme pero no pude, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos. Tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que paso, hasta que decidí hablar –

Si, no hay problema creo que no es necesario que los busques ahí vienen – los señale y volteo a ver.

Edward, donde habías estado. Te estábamos esperando. – dijo el tal Marco, quiero creer que era el.

Marco se presento y estuvo halagándome de mi forma de tocar el piano hasta que me dijo que quería preguntarme algo.

Isa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Marco

Si, ¿que pasa? – respondí, algo confusa.

¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?- me pregunto, no entiendo para que quiere saber pero bueno.

Desde los 8, pero mi primer piano me lo regalaron a los 10 – dije, sonando algo orgullosa de ello.

Wow, Anthony aprendió desde los 7 – dijo otro chico que venia con ellos

Bueno ya, en si mi pregunta era otra, ¿ te gus…- marco iba a preguntarme algo pero Anthony lo interrumpió.

¿Te gustaría tocar conmigo en el concierto que tengo este fin de semana? – no puedo creerlo, yo en un concierto. Esto es una locura, voltee a ver a Anthony quien me regalaba una sonrisa, yo no podía quitar mi cara de asombro

Si, no quieres no hay problema – termino por decir, si, si quiero! Pero no podía decir nada, mis labios no permitían salir ninguna palabra.

No, no ..- que como de que no, Isabella ¿¡que te pasa!?, me apresure a contestar

No me mal interpretes, quiero decir, no es que no quiera al contrario me gustaría - conteste

Entonces, ¿aceptas? – pregunto Marco

Si, claro que acepto. – dije, Anthony se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, sentí sus labios en mi piel, fue algo extraño como si estuviera recordando algo con ese beso. Aunque fuera solo en la mejilla.

Después de que Marco se fue con los muchachos, nosotros seguimos platicando – no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la tienda- hasta que tuvo que ir se, intercambiamos números de teléfono –claro, para ponernos de acuerdo cuando ensayar- .

Salí de la tienda camino al área de comidas del centro comercial, no entiendo que es lo que tiene el se me hace tan familia, como si me sintiera conectada con el – no se que estoy pensando ya –

No entiendo por que tuve que acordarme de el, llevo días queriendo saber como esta – como si lo tuviera cercas y al mismo tiempo lejos - saber si su sueño se hizo realidad, aunque yo misma desee alejarlo de mi vida.- que estupida fui -

Me hacia tanto daño el pensar en el, el soñar con que iría el a Phoenix a buscarme,- pero eso nunca llego-, nunca me llamo solamente opto por mails - no tengo perdón yo cometí esta estupidez- yo lo aleje de mi.

Quise entenderlo muchas veces, comprender que era lo que pasaba. Ciertas veces me confundía tanto andar con el, que cuando salíamos la gente pensaba que éramos pareja, nunca dejo que nadie me lastimara y siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles.

Hubo momentos en donde el se comportaba frío y cortante, pero el ultimo día que estuve con el – cuando me dio mi sol – fue completamente diferente, velo mis sueños como cada noche en donde yo dormía en su casa. Esa noche fue diferente, el ambiente de mi habitación era tan extraño y desde esa vez yo presentía que nos íbamos a separar, no entiendo como fue que tantos años de amistad lo tiramos a la basura. Aunque yo sentía algo mas que amistad, siempre lo ame en secreto, ya que el solamente me miraba como una hermana mas


	15. Recordar es lo único que me queda

14Capitulo

Recordar es lo único que me queda…

Alice POV

No entiendo como es que Bella tarda tanto, decidí subir a su habitación - mientras Ángela salía con Ben para traer las bebidas- subí las escaleras mientras tenia recuerdos de cuando estamos los 6 juntos, me pare enfrente de la puerta de su habitación y decidí abrirla –se que me matara pero necesito saber algo –

Entre a su habitación la cual seguía intacta desde la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, el color azul de la habitación y libros por todas partes – necesita una mueble nuevo aquí – pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención en el librero, era una fotografía.

Camine con cuidado para no tener que pisar los libros que había en el piso y cajas que todavía no desempacaba, era hermosa la foto – no puedo creer que nunca me la haya enseñado ni prestado para sacarle una copia- era en el jardín de la casa, Edward recargado en el árbol de la casa con Bella recostada en su pecho y el abrazándola de la cintura. Se notaba lo felices que estaban en ese momento, mire detalladamente la foto hasta que llegue a ver la expresión de mi hermano, sus ojos reflejaban ternura, alegría y ¿amor? – esto no puede ser posible- coloque la foto en el librero de nuevo y la observe de lejos – definitivamente los cabezotas estaban enamorados y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ni del uno ni del otro – tantos años y ellos lastimándose, y el tonto de mi hermano lastimándola mas con Tanya, necesito saber que es lo que pasaba por su estupida mente cuando decidió estar con Tanya.

Salí de la habitación y baje corriendo a la sala en busca de mi celular.

Emmet- dije

Si, enana ¿que paso? – dijo, me choca que me diga enana

Oso, estoy en casa de Bella – dije, yo sabia que Emmet y Rosalie no sabían que Bella había regresado.

¿Qué?! Ya regreso!!, pero que desconsiderada, como no fue para decirme que ya había regresado, no te preocupes en 20 min llegamos – dijo el Oso

Emmet, ni yo sabia solo que la mire en el aeropuerto cuando fui a recoger a Edward – dije

Pero ¿! que?! Alice dime que no se encontraron, ¿Cómo esta ella? – y aquí esta el oso defendiendo a su cría

No, de hecho de eso quería hablarte, Bella no sabe que Anthony es Edward, parece que lo olvido o mejor dicho una parte de sus recuerdos están bloqueados. – dije

Bueno, por que tu sabes que yo todavía no le perdono muy bien a Edward lo que le hizo a la pequeña – casi gruño

Si, lo se también. Pero vas a venir o no – le grite

Si ya voy espera – dijo

Rosalie!! La duende dijo que tenemos que ir a casa de Bella! – grito Emmet,

Emmett no me digas Duende!! – le dije

Perdóname duende – dijo – bueno ya vamos para aya adiós – y colgó

Le mande un mensaje a Jasper diciéndole que viniera aquí a la casa de Bella, necesitaba que llegaran antes de que ella, para poderles contar l oque había descubierto.

Pasaron 20 min y Bella todavía no llegaba, no entiendo que diablos ha estado haciendo – aunque para mi es mejor no tenerla aquí para poder platicar con mis hermanos- en eso sonó el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Bueno enana aquí nos tienes – dijo Emmet

Y ¿Rosalie? – pregunte

Aquí estoy, me quede esperando a Jasper – dijo

Hola para que tanta urgencia, ¿donde esta Bella? – dijo Jasper, ya que el no había podido verla

Esta en el centro comercial, fue ala tienda de su tío Cayo – dije, aunque tratando de ocultar el secreto del piano

Oh bueno y para que somos útiles – dijo Emmett

Alguno de ustedes dos – suspire- sabe ¿por que Edward, se puso con Tanya? – dije, mientra Jasper y Emmett tenían los ojos abiertos –creo que no se lo esperaban – se miraban como tratando de ocultar algo

A ver Alice a que viene todo esto –dijo Rosalie poniéndose del lado de donde yo estaba, enfrente de ellos

Este ¿nosotros?- dijo Emmett, como me lo imagine este par sabe algo

Jasper, ¿tu sabes algo? – le dije en un tono el cual el no se puede resistir a decirme una mentira

No Jasper no te deje influenciar en ella, eres fuerte – dijo Emmet, recibiendo un golpe de Rosalie

Auch, ¿por que me pegas? – dijo Emmett

Por idiota!, por que si saben que Bella sufrió por eso, por que nunca nos dijeron lo que sabían pudimos haberla ayudado mejor- grito Rosalie

Pero nosotros no podíamos decir que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, por eso no les dijimos que el se habia puesto con Tanya para olvidarse de Bella, ya que ella no sentía nada por el – dijo Emmet,

Espera Emmet, ¿que dijiste? – pregunte

Que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella – eso dije

Emmet! Callate!, ahora nada mas falta que Edward se entere que tu fuiste el que revelaste su secreto!- dijo Jasper

Ah o sea ¿que tu también sabias? – dije

Si amor, yo sabia. Pero yo si cumplí con mi palabra de no decir nada. No podíamos Edward no quería lastimarse mas, tu sabes que Bella venia cada verano y vacaciones o días libres. Y el no podía soportar estar así. – así o mas lindo

Pero a que viene todo eso – dijo Jasper

Pues de que su hermanita Bella, siempre a estado enamorada de Edward – dije

¿Que? – dijeron los dos

Si, Bella siempre a estado enamorada de el, por eso cuando paso lo de Tanya no fue por que ella pensara que la había cambiado, si no por que le rompió el corazón el saber que Edward andaba con Tanya, ahora entienden por que ella nunca quiso saber mas de el. – dijo Rosalie

Estupido, y yo le dije, le dije que le dijera cuando ella venia de vacaciones pero no! El idiota creyó que yo estaba jugando o bromeando – dijo Emmet

Pero como si me acabas de decir que ustedes no sabían nada - dije

Lo que pasa amor, es que nosotros sospechábamos que a Bella le gustaba Edward, como te podrás a ver dado cuenta, por que lo mas probable es que si, que hayas visto la foto donde esta Edward y Bella en el jardín de la casa – dijo Jasper

Si, la acabo de mirar por eso les hable para que me quitaran mis dudas – dije

Bueno yo tome esa foto y se la di a Esme ella tiene otra copia, bueno el caso es de que antes de que se fuera Bella yo le di esa foto, y ahí fue cuando yo me di cuenta que Bella sentía algo mas por Edward que una simple amistad – termino por decir

pero ¿como? – dije

Alice, yo si sabia que a Bella le gustaba Edward, ella me lo confeso cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, fue cuando le di la fotografía.

Mmm y yo que creí que éramos las únicas que lo sabíamos- dijo Rosalie

Bueno ya, necesitamos idear algo para que estos dos vuelvan a encontrarse, pero tengo que pensar bien, por que Bella no reconoce a Edward, este fin de semana toca aquí en la ciudad y le dije que quería ir junto con Ángela, pero no le eh dicho que el es Edward

¿Por que no le has dicho?- dijo Rosalie

Por que se que no ira, ya conocen como es no es necesario que se los diga- dije

Cierto, creo que en eso tienes razón, pero necesitamos saber como le vamos hacer por que Bella no es tonta y se va a dar cuenta que estamos tramando algo – dijo Rosalie

No te preocupes a ver que se me ocurre – dije

Bella POV

Durante el camino a casa fue realmente traicionero, los recuerdos que tenia de el cada vez estaban más vivos, - _Bella deja de pensar en el, ya es pasado y ese pasado nunca va a regresar _– no se que me pasa en estos días, desde que regrese a Seattle cada vez lo recuerdo mas, a veces siento que hasta su aroma prevalece, como hoy, en el centro comercial creí imaginar que el estaba ahí, su aroma es inconfundible.

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que note es que Alice todavía seguía ahí, aunque algunos carros no los conocía, - con tal de que esta mujer no haya hecho una fiesta- me baje del carro y me dispuse abrir la puerta de la casa cuando…

Hermanita!! – grito Emmett

Emmett! Pero ¿!que haces aquí!? – grite,

Que siempre me vas hacer la misma pregunta cuando me veas, en Phoenix me dijiste lo mismo! – dijo Emmett haciendo puchero

Perdón, es que no lo puedo creer, tenia tantas ganas de verte – me acerque para darle un abrazo.

No tienes idea de cómo te extrañe peque, pero esto no se queda así por que no nos dijiste que regresabas! – dijo

Es que … - cuando me interrumpieron

Emmett déjala – dijo Jasper

Jasper! – corrí a los brazos de el

Ah okey, entonces Jasper es tu favorito. No lo puedo creer tantos años, yo preocupándome por ti y es así como me tratas – dijo Emmet quitándose una lagrima imaginaria

Emmett, no seas ridículo tu sabes que también te quiero y que también eres mi favorito – dije aun en los brazos de Jasper, lo que realmente todos saben es que con Jasper me siento tranquilidad, como si pudiera controlar mis emociones.

Bueno y ¿como estas peque? – dijo Jasper

Bien, nada fuera de lo normal. Ya sabes esperando a que sea lunes para entrar ala universidad – dije

Oye es cierto, pero que no se supone que ya habías terminado la universidad – dijo Rosalie

Rosalie! Perdón no te había visto – me acerque a ella para saludarla

No te preocupes, tus ''hermanos'' aquí presentes estaban desesperados por no haberte visto por mucho tiempo – dijo Rosalie

Bueno Bella y ¿como te fue con lo del piano? – dijo Alice, se supone que ella no tenia que haber dicho nada del piano

Gracias Alice! – le dije en tono molesto

Perdón es que – cuando la interrumpió Jasper

¿Que piano? – dijo

Bueno vamos a sentarnos y así les platicare que es lo que hago aquí en Seattle – dije, fuimos a la sala cuando Emmett volvió a preguntar

Bueno y dinos, que tiene que ver un piano, tu , la universidad y Seattle – dijo

Vine a Seattle por que entre ala universidad de música – tome aire- el año en que ustedes fueron a Phoenix, yo había mandado mi aplicación para esa universidad, pero no me respondieron luego, luego. Hasta apenas este año, donde decidí volver a tocar el piano – cuando termine de decir tenían cara de confusión

Pero enana tu siempre fuiste pésima en el piano, me acuerdo cuando … tu sabes - dijo Emmett

Claro sigue - conteste

Pero ¿como fue que aprendiste? – pregunto, aunque me dolía en cierto aspecto al tener que recordar esos días.

Aprendí a tocar a los 8 años, cuando vivía en Phoenix tome clases de piano, poco a poco se volvió algo necesario en mi vida y desde ahí decidí que la música iba hacer mi compañera, cuando tu hermano decidió enseñarme, yo no quería que nadie se enterara, era mi secreto, algo que podía hacer cuando quisiera, sin que nadie me observara, que podía sumergirme en mi mundo donde nadie me lastimaría y por eso opte por ocultárselo a todos. Cuando termine la universidad en Phoenix decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a retomar lo que deje, por eso acepte venir ala universidad de música. – dije

Woow! No puedo creer que toques el piano, en verdad, pero aun así no entiendo por que nos lo ocultaste. Se que era un secreto pero ¿no nos tenias confianza? – dijo Rosalie

Si, si les tenia. Pero el piano siempre a sido mi mejor amigo, como si fuera mi diario – dije

Okey bueno y ahora por que Alice te pregunto sobre lo del piano – dijo Jasper

Bueno mi Tío Cayo tiene un tienda de música aquí en Seattle en el centro comercial – dije

Si, la que esta enfrente de la librería – dijo Rosalie

Bueno, mi tío me regalo mi primer piano a los 10 años, cada vez que vengo a Seattle llego a la tienda a tocar el piano, es el único que no esta en venta, cuando salí de la tienda, mi tío me hablo por teléfono para decirme que querían rentar mi piano para un concierto que va haber el fin de semana que viene – dije

O sea que ahora fuiste hacer el tramite de la renta del piano – dijo Jasper

Si, y eso no es todo – dije emocionada

Y ¿que paso? ¿es soltero? ¿guapo? ¿Ya tienes su número de teléfono? – dijo Alice, cuando me ruborice

Es guapo! Dime que tienes su teléfono – dijo Rosalie

Mi hermanita es muy chiquita para esas cosas – dijo Emmett algo enojado

Oh vamos Emmett ya tengo 21 años – dije

Pero aun así, tiene que pasar primero por la aprobación de nosotros y luego si es que se nos antoja le daremos permiso, tu no te vas a ir con cualquier patan- dijo Jasper

Bueno y si, se es guapo y tengo su teléfono, y también me pregunto si quería estar en el concierto con el – dije

¿!Que!? pero como! Dime que sucedió exactamente – dijo Rosalie

Bueno el día que me hablo mi tío yo estaba tocando el piano pero nunca me di cuenta que me estaban observando, hasta el día de hoy que lo conocí y me pidieron si quería tocar con el en su concierto – dije

Bueno y quien es el susodicho – dijo Emmett en tono molesto

Es Anthony – dije, en el momento en que mencione Anthony todos se voltearon a ver.

¿Que pasa? – pregunte

Bella, ¿segura que piensas tocar en ese concierto? – dijo Alice, aunque no entendía que era lo que quería decir con su pregunta.

Si, es una gran oportunidad. – dije

Si es así, adelante ahí vamos a estar contigo, aparte tu sabias que Ángela quería ir al concierto y yo también, - dijo

Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir a ese concierto, no dejare que ese te ponga las manos enzima. – dijo Emmett

Si igual – dijo Jasper

Bueno nosotros nos vamos Bella – dijo Alice

Okey nos vemos mañana Alice- dije

Cuídate por favor Bella – dijo Jasper

Si lo he hecho todos estos años, creo que un día mas no me hará daño o si – dije

Jaja no claro que no, hasta luego – dijo Jasper

Bye Bella cuídate – dijo Emmett y Rosalie

Mientras subían a sus respectivos autos, mi celular empezó a sonar y me fije que era un mensaje de Anthony.

Isa:

¿Tienes Messenger?

Anthony

Mientras miraba el mensaje, me fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, me senté en el banco que estaba enfrente de la barra y me recargue en ella mientras escribía el mensaje.

Anthony:

Si, si tengo Messenger, ¿para que lo quieres?

Isa

En eso escuche risas, que provenían de la sala.

Bella, ya llegue – dijo Ángela

Estoy aquí en la cocina – grite

¿Que haces?- pregunto Ángela, entrando ala cocina

Nada, estaba revisando un mensaje – conteste y en eso sonó mi móvil

Isa:

Me lo podrías dar, tan siquiera para platicar seguido :$

Anthony

Me empecé a reír, no podía creer que quisiera platicar conmigo – si apenas nos conocemos

Decidí regresarle el mensaje

Anthony:

Esta bien

Isa

Después demandarle el mensaje con mi correo, voltee a ver a Ángela, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bueno algo que quieras decirme – dijo Ángela

¿Por que? – pregunte

Bueno algo asi relacionado con piano – dijo Ángela

Pues amm, pues si lo rente y el me pidió si podría participar en su concierto – dije sonriendo, solo de recordar que estaré con el en el escenario y verlo –_por dios Bella! Que piensas!- _

Wow y ¿quien es si se puede saber?- dijo Ángela

Es Anthony, el quiere mi piano para ese día – dije ruborizándome un poco

¿!Que!? y por que no me habías dicho nada – dijo Ángela

Por que yo no sabia apenas me acabo de enterar – dije

Bueno esta bien te perdono- dijo- pero amm… con quien te estas platicando –

Sabes eres peor que Alice, pero bueno con Anthony – conteste, viendo su cara de sorpresa

BELLA!! NO .. PERO …AHHHHHHH!!!! – grito Ángela

Calma – dije entre risas

Pero ¿!como sucedió?! – dijo

Bueno …

Empecé a contarle lo que había pasado cuando me di cuenta que era Anthony, de cómo el tenia mi numero y como nos hemos estado relacionando.

Bella, me hablas de el como si estuvieras enamorada – dijo Ángela

Ja, ja, ja chistosa – conteste dejando un silencio en nuestra conversación, mientras dirigía mi mano a mi sol, que ya lo había puesto en su cadena, para no pasar sustos y no perderlo.

Que pasa Bella, te quedaste muy pensativa – dijo Ángela, levante mi rostro

Nada, no tengo nada – conteste

Cariño por que lloras – dijo Ángela, mientras yo limpiaba mi mejilla

Por nada, simplemente recuerdos – conteste

Es por Edward ¿verdad?- dijo

Si Ángela, no lo eh podido olvidar ya son 5 años!! Y el todavía sigue aquí – dirigiendo mi mano a mi corazón entre sollozos - por mas que trato no puedo, lo sueño a cada instante la impotencia de no saber como esta, de donde esta me carcome cada día – mis sollozos era un poco mas fuerte – no sabes lo que siento cada vez que lo recuerdo, cada vez que su aroma se hace presente, trato de no pensar pero es algo inútil, creía que era un capricho un simple capricho – grite- y no mírame! Ángela cada día estoy mas muerta que viva, cada DIA despierto con la esperanza de que es el quien toca esa puerta y pueda pedirle perdón y me diga que me quiere, no sabes que es estar sola durante 5 años, rechazando a gente por el solo hecho que el sigue en mi vida, el quien se llevo mi corazón y el cual yo aleje de mi vida, no sabes como me arrepiento Ángela, no sabes como quisiera regresar al pasado para decirle que me perdone, que no se aleje de mi, que escogería el primer vuelo a Seattle para no estar lejos de el, para ser parte de su vida, y no me importa si el hubiera sido feliz con otra no me importa, con tal de que el sea feliz yo estaré bien. – no me di cuenta cuando Ángela me enrollo entre sus brazos dejándome llorar.

Tantos años guarde estas lagrimas, tantas noches de desvelo creando mi cuento de hadas y donde el era el príncipe quien me salvaba, pero el tiempo paso y yo lo deje ir, pensé que todo iba a ser tan fácil, que mi mundo seguirá igual y no, mi mundo era el, mi vida se fue con el.

Trate de calmarme pero no pude, pero en cierto momento empecé a escuchar varios sollozos delante de mi, voltee para encontrarme con Rosalie y Alice, quienes estaban abrazadas de Emmett y Jasper.

Chicos ¿que hacen a qui?- dije aun entre sollozos

Oh Bella! – corrieron las 2 abrazarme

Lo siento chicas, no lloren este no es su problema – dije

Bella, como pudiste aguantar tanto! – dijo Alice- 5 años Bella 5! Como es que sigues de pie, como es que nunca nos dijiste como te sentías, extrañábamos tu sonrisa, la luz de tus ojos, pero siempre mirábamos la tristeza en ellos, pero siempre fuimos ciegos llegamos a pensar que lo habías superado, pero ahora veo como amabas a mi hermano, por tu Bella! Tu lo amabas no lo querías!

Vamos ya, eso ya paso el pasado no regresa, simplemente es pasado, pero quiero decirles – algo mas tranquila- yo no me puedo enamorar de nadie mas, como escucharon mi corazón lo tiene el y por favor, no le digan nada de esto a el, si es que alguna vez lo llegan a ver por favor

Pero Bella – dijo Rosalie

No Rosalie el no debe de saber nada de esto, yo siempre fui para el su mejor amiga, una hermana alguien quien cuidar y alguien a quien consolar cuando lloraba.

Peque – dijo Jasper, voltee a verlo y me camine hacia donde el estaba y lo abrase

Calma, todo esto tendrá un buen final yo lo se, solo cálmate. Me rompe el corazón verte así, ver como el dejo ir algo hermoso y lleno de luz, sabia que algún día llegaría este momento, el día en que explotarías, te guardaste tantas cosas – dijo Jasper abrazándome mas a el.

Perdón, no quería preocuparlos en serio – dije

No Bella tu no tienes por que pedirnos perdón y de hecho ninguno de los dos tiene culpa, bueno si Edward nunca se atrevió a buscarte. – dijo Alice

NO! Alice yo tuve culpa yo lo aleje de mi, aparte Edward si me busco, me mandaba mails pero yo nunca me atreví a contestarle, ya que no quería sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba en aquel tiempo y vean me sigo enamorada de el – dije entre sozollos

Aquella noche fue la peor de todas, recordando todos los momentos que viví con el, lo estupida que fui al dejarlo ir – _te extraño-_ las chicas durmieron en mi cuarto, mientras Jasper y Emmett durmieron en el piso.


	16. Nuevos encuentros que me hacen sonreír

15Capitulo

Nuevos encuentros que me hacen sonreír

Bella POV

Quería tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero me perdía nuevamente en mi mundo, donde todo era lleno de amor, donde la vida con el era la mejor. Poco a poco fue cambiando de escena, volvía a estar en el mismo teatro de mi anterior sueño, con los 2 pianos en la tarima y aquel chico tocando su piano,- aquella nana que llegue a escuchar cuando era niña.-

Poco a poco me acercaba a las butacas para presenciar mejor la escena, - viendo como se desmoronaba,- viendo como sufría a mitad de la canción como si hubiera perdido algo que amo mucho – no entiendo que puede perder alguien como el, pero a un así puedo ver su rostro – algo misterioso- .

En su rostro se podían ver la lagrimas que recorrían sobre el, como subían las notas de aquella melodía – con tanto dolor- sentía que la respiración me faltaba – me ahogaba- un nudo en mi garganta se formaba de una manera que no podía explicar – era tan conocida aquella canción – empecé a sollozar, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro de una manera que no podía explicar, me sentía tan mal, tan sola – lo necesitaba-.

El mientras tanto seguía ahí –tocando – sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia – como si no me escuchara- al poco tiempo aquella melodía tenia letra – quería recordar de donde la conocía – hasta que empezó a cantar.

Se que es invierno al fin

Pero hay calor hoy para mí

Ven, quédate.. y prende un sol de atardecer

Tu.. En la oscuridad, eres la luz que brilla al final

Esa voz de algún lado la he escuchado…

Te llevare en cada estación

Cada vez que gire el mundo tú estarás, en mi corazón.

Te guardare en cada rincón,

Del invierno hasta el otoño en mi voz

Por inercia lleve mi mano al dije que tenia colgado en mi cuello…

Es primavera y ya

Tus pasos florecen al andar

Hoy el verano cae

Que llueve el amor en donde tu no estas

No entendía que era lo que me quería decir. Me recordaba mucho cuando me fui de aquí hace años, era verano -lo recuerdo.-

Te llevare en cada estación

Cada vez que gire el mundo tú estarás en mi corazón

Te guardare en cada rincón

Del invierno hasta el otoño en mi voz

Seguí escuchándolo desde las butacas, mis lagrimas seguía cayendo por mi rostro sin tener algún control.

Te llevare en cada estación

Cada vez que gire el mundo tú estarás en mi corazón

Cada vez que gire el mundo seguirás en cada rincón

Del invierno hasta el otoño en mi voz

Cuando termino de cantar, decidió voltear y su mirada me dejo congelada.

Mostraba dolor, desesperación. Quería acercarme a el, pero no podía, mi pulso cada vez estaba mas frenético y no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Bella – dijo E….

Bella! –seguía escuchando mi nombre, pero aun así los labios de el se movían, como si estuviera hablando.

Despiértate!! – oí un grito por parte de ¿!Alice?!

Pero..-

¿!Estas bien?! Bella .. – y se acerco abrazarme

Pero que pasa Alice – dije

No te podías despertar, estabas soñando y aparte estabas llorando desconsoladamente. – dijo mientras a su lado estaba Ángela y Rosalie.

¿Qué pasa Bella? que soñabas – dijo Rosalie, cuando menos lo pensé volví a llorar.

Con Ed ..ward – dije

Oh Bella calma, ¿quieres contarnos? – dijo Alice

Si – en ese momento se sentaron alrededor de la cama.

Les conté como había empezado mi sueño y como cambiaba de escena, hasta que llegue a la parte donde Alice me había despertado.

Y ahí fue donde me despertaste tu Alice, cuando el había dicho mi nombre – dije

Alice POV

Estaba tan preocupada que no sabia como despertar a Bella, lloraba desconsoladamente – _que estará soñando _- después de que despertó y que nos haya contando todo lo que había sucedido en su sueño estaba un poco 'tranquila' si así se podría decir.

A pesar de tantos años –exactamente 5 años – no entiendo como es que ninguno del os dos se puede reconocer.

Fui a despedirme de Bella junto con Rosalie diciéndole que regresaríamos en a noche para platicar y acomodar sus cosas, ya que en dos días prácticamente entraba ala universidad.

Al dejar a Rosalie en su casa fui en buscar de Jasper, así que me dirigí a su consultorio. Jasper era psicólogo aquí en Seattle y tenía su propio negocio - por así decirlo- .

Al llegar pude notar que no tenia consulta, ya que no había ningún carro y por lo visto su secretaria no estaba.

Sin esperar mas fui directamente a tu consultorio, toque la puerta y oi un pase.

Jasper, ¿estas ocupado? – dije desde la puerta

No, pasa – dijo levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

¿Qué tienes Alice? – pregunto, dándome un beso.

¿Podemos platicar? – pregunte

Si, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí – dirigiéndonos al sillón.

Alice, ahora si de que quieres platicar – cuando me recosté en el.

¿Se puede olvidar a una persona? – pregunte

Lo dices por Bella y Edward ¿verdad? – dijo

Si, lo que pasa es que me tiene muy preocupada el hecho de que ya se hayan conocido y ninguno de los dos se pueda reconocer – dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

Amor no llores , y si, se puede olvidar a alguien, realmente no se como explicarlo Alice, es algo confuso – dijo

Simplemente hazlo tratare de comprender – dije

Okey , mira .. Cuando realmente es doloroso acordarse de alguien, simplemente decide hacerlo, por el simple hecho de poder 'sanar' –dijo entre comillas- como te digo ahí veces en que nos hacen tanto daño que decidimos bloquear esa parte de nosotros. – tomo aire-

Lo que quieres tratar de decir es de que tanto fue el dolor que sintió Bella, al enterarse que Edward y Tanya tenían un relación que decidió 'borrar' – con la voz entre cortada- tanto se querían que ni el mismo Edward tuvo los pantalones, por así decirlo, para decirle a Bella lo que sentía – dije

Amor no es eso, Edward tampoco sabia lo que sentía por ella, hasta que Bella dejo de hablar con el, hasta que empezaba a recordarla todo el día, y créeme Alice no fue fácil para el y tampoco para Bella. – dijo

¿Tú sabes realmente lo que paso? – pregunte

Algo así, Edward nunca me quiso contar exactamente lo que paso, pero Bella fue un libro abierto. – dijo

Bella a me contó parte de la historia, mas nunca me dijo que fue lo que la orillo a olvidarse así de Edward y por dios son 5 años!! Ellos tenían que 16 o 17 años – dije

Si amor, pero entiende Bella y Edward decidieron eso. Bella al estar alejándose de el y Edward tomando la iniciativa de despedirse. Y yo se te lo juro Alice que ellos no se han olvidado completamente, o sea el amor sigue y lo puedo ver y se que sufren los 2, pero están tan ciegos y tan apegados a sus mundos y a la manera en que se aferran a olvidar y seguir con la vida como sin nunca hubiera pasado nada, como dos completos extraños, que el día en que los 2 caigan en cuenta de que se tienen cercas y frente a frente la que mas sufrirá va hacer Bella.

¿Por que lo dices? – pregunte

Alice, eso tu misma lo podrás responder – dijo

No Jasper no se a que te refieres – dije y en verdad no sabia a que se refería – me quieres decir

No puedo, simplemente no puedo, Bella es la que te tiene que contar esa parte de la historia y hasta creo que ella misma la bloqueado, pero aun así se que todavía piensa en el. – dijo

Lo se, ahora cuando despertamos estuvo llorando en sueños y nos dijo que sonio con Edward – dije mas calmada

Ya vez, amor no te preocupes – dijo

Me preocupo Jazz, el día que Bella se llegue a enterar que Anthony es Edward y que nosotros siempre lo supimos, no quiero saber como ira a reaccionar – dije un poco asustada

Todo saldrá bien, conozco perfectamente a Bella, que acaso se te olvida que siempre se la pasaba hablando conmigo cuando se sentía mal, claro aparte de con Edward – dijo – pero yo siempre estuve ahí con ella, cuando murió Jacob y fue cuando Edward se fue con Tanya y nosotros tuvimos que viajar a Phoenix que Bella no quería que el se enterara por que no quería entrometerse en la relación de ellos.

Si, reacuerdo que nos enojamos con ella por que Edward tenia que enterarse, el tenia que estar ahí apoyándola, pero nuestra amiga es muy cabezota y nunca, nunca le ha gustado estropear las cosas de los demás al contrario, busca la manera de hacernos felices mientras tanto ella es infeliz.

Sabes, ahorita que lo pienso, cuando Bella nos contó en la mañana que había soñado con Edward, no entiendo como lo reconoció, ósea es como que algo ilógico no crees, si en persona lo ha visto una vez y no lo reconoció ¿Por qué en sueños si? - dije

Quiero creer, que Bella tiene guardada la imagen de Edward cuando eran jóvenes, tu bien sabes que Edward cambio mucho, al igual que Bella. Date cuenta Bella ya no tiene lentes y su cuerpo esta mas formado y Edward le entro al gimnasio, le quitaron los frenos y aunque nunca uso lentes por que siempre traía de contacto, se ve diferente Alice- dijo

Jaja todavía te acuerdas, como me burlaba de mi hermano por que siempre traía los labios partidos y siempre le dolía la boca cuando le apretaban los frenos. – dije entre risas

Si, y a la fecha todavía le recuerdas- dijo

Alice, en verdad todo estará bien amor, el corazón no miente, y ellos se darán cuenta quienes son en el momento preciso y no son tontos, tarde o temprano sucederá- dijo

Gracias amor, en verdad me has quitado un peso de encima aunque no quiero ver llorar mas a Bella – dije

Estuve lo que quedaba del dia junto con Jasper, esperando a que se desocupara para irnos a casa, necesitaba ayudar a mi hermano y a Bella a que dejaran de sufrir.

Bella POV

Después de que Alice se fuera, yo empezaba a recoger un poco la casa, ya que Ángela como todos los días estaba con Ben. Prendí el stereo que estaba en la sala y conecte mi laptop.

Limpie un poco la sala, parte de la cocina y algunas que otras cosas que tirar, mientras que el msn entraba en sesión. Me senté en el sillón de la casa enfrente del televisor, decidí ver un poco que era lo que había en tele hasta que mi msn empezó a sonar.

Agarre la laptop y mire que tenía una invitación o mejor dicho si deseaba aceptar a alguien, -acepte- aunque en realidad no sabía quien era. Cuando decidí investigar si tenia algunas paginas en Internet, el inicio sesión.

Estos días había tenido muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos pero al final de cuenta –recuerdos- recordaba a cada instante a Edward - no sabia por que- busque a mi nuevo contacto entre las listas de grupos, cuando lo encontré.

En el Msn….

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Hola, ¿Quién eres?

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Soy Anthony

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Oh, disculpa es que no sabia de quien era ese correo

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

No te preocupes, bueno, y ¿que haces?

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

viendo la televisión y revisando mi correo.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

mmm.. que entretenido jaja, oye Isa tengo que decirte algo..

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

¿Qué paso?

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Marco me acaba de hablar que el concierto cambio de fecha será dentro de un mes creo, pero no te preocupes que nos dará tiempo de practicar, aparte tengo que ir a dar ''clases'' a la escuela de música aquí en Seattle.

No puede ser, por una parte me alegro que el sea quien de clases en la misma universidad que yo, pero de piano! – Calma, calma-

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Bueno, por lo del concierto no te preocupes, y si tenemos mas tiempo para practicar. Y lo de la universidad, esta increíble, yo ahí entrare a estudiar.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Ey! Que bien, así podremos vernos mas seguido, tu sabes para poder practicar y conocernos mas, ¿no crees?

Seguía viendo la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez lo que Anthony me decía, hace apenas 2 días o un día – por así decirlo- lo acababa de conocer, y lo mejor de todo es que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, - calma, pareces una niña chiquita - . Al principio me dio tristeza, pero igual nosotros no somos nada.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Isa, ¿sigues aquí?

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Si, disculpa, es que sonó el teléfono – tenia que mentir – pues si, espero verte por la universidad.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Y especialmente a que te dedicaras, digo por que ahí muchas cosas de las cuales te puedes enforcar

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Definitivamente piano, como te comente la otra vez toco desde los 8 años y siempre a sido como mi fuga de la realidad, a pesar de todo – no sabia si decirle mas de mi vida, igual apenas lo acabo de conocer

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Muy buena opción, eso quiere decir que seré tu maestro – _y que maestro – pensé – _y que me puedes contar de tu vida

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Amm mi vida es muy aburrida, no tengo mucho que contar de ella.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Algo debe de tener tu vida diferente, a ver.. amm…¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Vives con tus padres? Algo así…

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

No, no tengo hermanos, pero mis 2 mejores amigos los considero como tal, tampoco vivo con mis padres ya que están divorciados y aparte de que cuando entre a la universidad mi madre me dejo la casa que teníamos en Phoenix y ella se fue a vivir con su esposo y tu?

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Oh, disculpa si te hice sentir mal, mis papas están juntos, tengo 2 hermanos y cada uno tiene a su respectiva pareja _– quizás el también tenia una, no creo que una persona como el ande por la vida sin novia – pensé_

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Bueno tu tan siquiera tienes hermanos y me imagino que una novia también, bueno Anthony me tengo que ir, necesito terminar unas cosas. Gracias por avisarme de que se cancelo el concierto así tenemos más tiempo para practicar.

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Esta bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver que dia empezamos los ensayos y otra cosa no tengo novia.

Mi mundo perdió la luna que iluminaba mi vida, say:

Hasta luego ..

No abra ningún otro sol como el que yo perdí, say:

Adiós

No podía creer que el estuviera soltero, aparte tenia muchas ganas de poder hacer ese concierto pronto pero por cosas del destino se tuvo que cambiar. Pase la mayoría de la tarde tirada en el sofá haciendo zapping en la televisión.

Trate de encontrar algo productivo que hacer, limpie la sala un par de veces intento pensar en muchas cosas y no recordar a personas. Me detuve enfrente de la laptop, donde tenia abierto mi correo.

Hace ya 5 años cambie de correo para no tener que estar recordando aquellos mails que me mandaban, la mayoría de los correo de mi otra cuenta los pase a esta nueva, sinceramente no quería dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos que me hicieron feliz y otros que solamente decidieron hacerme infeliz.

Pase mi vista en cada carpeta de la bandeja, Amigos, Fotos, Cadenas y Edward. Si estoy totalmente mal, a pesar de todo no lo eh podido olvidar, a que chico que utilizaba frenos y lentes, que a pesar de todo le daba más estilo a su personalidad, aunque su vestimenta muchas veces e al mejor, otras veces decidía llevar cosas simples, gracias a que Alice se mantenía ocupada en otras cosas, el decidía que ponerse y que no.

Desde el día en que conocí a Anthony, el tiene muchas facciones que me lo recuerdan y no se por que, quizás pueda ser en el lugar donde estoy.

La tarde pasó ni más ni menos con las emociones, Ángela había llamado para decirme que se quedaría en casa de Ben ya que irían a comer ala casa de sus padres.

Decidí irme a bañar, este día había sido diferente a los demás. Al llegar al baño de mi recamara me di un vistazo en el espejo,- sonreía –desde que había conocido a Anthony e empezado a sonreír. Me di una ducha, rápida ya que deseaba descansar, a pesar de todo tengo que arreglar mis cosas para el lunes en la universidad. Me acosté y decidí poner el CD de Debussy para calmarme y tener un sueño placentero.

Creo que necesito empezar de nuevo y para eso necesito olvidarte Edward, aun que se que _Siempre Te Amare._


	17. En la Universidad

16Capitulo

En la Universidad

Edward POV

Los días pasaron y ya era lunes, ahora tenia que empezar a dar clases en la universidad – si suena raro - me levante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Varios de mis compañeros me miraban con cara curiosa, muy rara vez sonreía así.

Wow chico hasta parece que vas a ver al amor de tu vida – dijo Alec

Jaja, no, no veré al amor de mi vida, pero si a una amiga – dije

Y ¿quien es eh!? - pregunto

Es Isa, es alumna de la escuela donde voy a dar clases y quizás hasta me toque darle clases – dije

Pues esa mujer en verdad no necesita clases – dijo Alec, mientras íbamos rumbo ala puerta del hotel.

Si lo se, pero déjame hacerme ilusiones ¿no?, déjame creer que podré darle clases –dije haciendo un puchero

DIOS MIO!! Si que te pego duro esa mujer – dijo

Jaja Adiós Alec.

Salí del hotel, mientras un joven me daba las llaves de mi volvo, empecé a escuchar Claro de Luna, cuando me acorde de las tantas veces que escuchaba esa canción con Bella.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último mail que le envíe y al igual que los demás _nunca _contesto.

No entendí cual fue el motivo de nuestra separación, Jasper no me supo decir por que Bella se comportaba así y mucho menos Emmett, por último Rosalie y Alice no sabían nada, y fue cuando me di cuenta que quienes sabían lo que sucedía eran mis dos mejores amigos y hermanos.

Las notas terminaron de sonar en mi auto, cuando visualice la universidad, sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro, aquella alegría que dejaba salir mi cuerpo, al recordar hace años cuando era estudiante, recordar aquellas clases con ilusión y mi primera composición.

Baje del auto para ir a la oficina del director, pase por lo salones, el olor a tinta de las hojas de las partituras, la música dejando embriagar mi cuerpo – era algo que extrañaba- varias estudiantes volteaban a verme, muchas de ellas me reconocieron y les daba una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras los chicos me miraban con odio, rencor y otros con admiración. Encontré la puerta del director, toque dos veces y nadie respondía, hasta que oí que movían la chapa de la puerta.

Era un senior calvo, alto, quizás un poco regordete y ojos negros. Hizo ademán con su brazo para pasar a la oficina y me pidió que me sentara.

Paso la mayoría del tiempo indicándome cuales iban hacer mis motivos aquí en esta escuela y el tiempo que podría estar. También me ofreció que si quería o necesitaba algún estudio para grabar algo que no tardara en pedírselo.

Bueno y ¿que tipo de clases daré? – pregunte

Oh si claro, lo había olvidado – dijo, cuando se levanto para ir al archivero y sacar un folder.

Aquí esta, dará clases a los alumnos de 4to y 5to – dijo, mi corazón se apremio un poco, ya que hubiera deseado que me tocaran los grupos de primero para poder ver a Isa.

Oh bueno y ¿cuando empiezo? – pregunte

Dentro de una hora y media si desea ir dando una vuelta por la universidad para que se vaya familiarizando, la clase la tendrá en el salón de piano – dijo

Bueno, pues muchas gracias – dije levantándome y dándole la mano.

Gracias a usted, si desea algo mas no dude en decirnos, nos da alegría que alguien como usted haga un espacio en su vida para dar clases a estos jóvenes.

No hay problema, en verdad me gustar enseñar, creo que si no me hubiera dedicado a hacer música, mi segunda faceta hubiera sido maestro de piano – dije

Lastima que solamente será un semestre el que estará con nosotros, espero que eso chicos sepan aprovechar lo que tienen - dijo

Salí de la oficina rumbo a la cafetería, me perdí varias veces hasta que me tope con una joven y le pregunte donde estaba. Al principio se puso algo nerviosa, pero después se reincorporo y me dijo donde como llegar me despedí con un simple Gracias y una sonrisa y me marche.

Pase por los salones, era difícil no admirar este lugar, las voces de la clase de canto, las guitarras, la música que daba vida a este lugar –mi vida- .

Al momento de llegar al pasillo de piano, donde encontraba el salón donde daría clase, escuche una melodía muy que se me hacia muy familiar. Pero no sabia de quien partencia, siguieron las notas sonando por aquel pasillo, camine más rápido hasta que encontré el salón, quise abrir la puerta pero estaba bajo llave, me en el piso recargado en la puerta para seguir escuchando aquella canción

Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia  
es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación  
recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma  
Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos  
es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón  
escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo  
es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia.

Empecé a tararear aquella canción, poco a poco empecé a cantarla, no me acordaba de donde la había escuchado.

Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
que quiebra en pedazos  
mi razón.  
Esta ausencia desnuda  
de dudas y sombras  
me clava tu amor  
Esta ausencia que duele  
en el fondo del alma  
que quema por dentro  
mi sueño y mi calma

El coro siempre me decía que aquella persona se arrepentía del adiós que le había dado aquella persona. Seguí cantando y al mismo tiempo tratando de recordar de donde demonios la había escuchado.

Esta ausencia de hielo  
de piel, de silencio  
que corta las horas sin piedad  
Esta ausencia infinita  
de noches y días  
no tiene final.

Recordé que aquella canción la tenia en mi laptop, Jasper hace tiempo me la había mandado, diciéndome que la persona que la había grabado, la escribió con dolor y amor que había tenido hacia cierta persona, pero decidió decirle adiós y con el paso del tiempo sufría.

Fue tan fácil decir  
que el adiós sanaría  
las espinas clavadas  
en tu alma y la mía  
Esta ausencia me grita  
que se acaba la vida  
porque no volverás, volverás.

Ahora estoy aquí detrás de estar puerta escuchando ala dueña de aquella canción, la tristeza en el reflejo de su voz. Seguí escuchando hasta el desenlace de aquella declaración.

Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada  
por que nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad  
ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma  
que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo.

Seguí cantando al mismo tiempo que ella, hasta que escuche como guardaban silencio, el piano dejo de sonar y se escuchaban varios pasos, decidí que era hora de irme antes de que se dieran cuenta que andaba husmeando clases y aparte por primera vez tendría pena de encontrarme con aquella persona.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y me metí al salón donde impartiría mis clases. Escuche como los jóvenes de aquella clase abrieron la puerta y alguien dijo

Les juro que escuche que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta cantando la misma canción que ella – dijo una muchacha

Si maestra nosotros escuchamos lo mismo – dijo otro

Es imposible, esa canción ella la compuso. De echo la mando junto con su el paquete de inscripción – dijo la maestra

Bueno creo que la clase termino, muchas gracias por deleitarnos con tu canción, cantas hermoso y no ahí mas que decir que tocas perfectamente el piano, creo que podemos hacer unos ajustes para subirte de grado en esta clase o si es que deseas seguir aquí, tan siquiera ten el honor de ayudarnos con los jóvenes- volvió a decir la maestra

Después de aquella contestación ya no se escucho nada más, empezaron a entrar varios estudiantes al aula, pasaron 5 minutos, cuando decidí empezar.

Buenos días, soy Anthony y seré su nuevo maestro este semestre.


	18. ¿Plagio?

17Capitulo

¿Plagio?

Bella POV

Me levante temprano ya que Ángela había decidido salir con la familia de Ben. Me bañe y desayune de forma normal, aunque sabia que la universidad estaba cercas de aquí quería llegar temprano.

El camino hacia la universidad no era nada largo, al contrario hacia 10 min en carro.

Llegue directamente al estacionamiento – estaba nerviosa – era bastante grande, el jardín lleno de estudiantes de aquí para haya con sus instrumentos, uno que otro saludándose y mostrando efusivamente sus reencuentros.

Trate de pasar desapercibida pero mi torpeza a veces hace aparición cuando menos lo deseo, me tropéese sin llegar al piso, cuando sentí las manos de alguien ayudarme.

Señorita se lastimo – dijo un joven

No, discúlpame tu a mi no me fije – dije escondiendo mi rostro ya que debería de estar todo rojo

¿Isa? – dijo

Si – lo mire detalladamente, su pelo lleno de rizos, tez clara, ojos color café, delgado y un poco más alto que yo.

Disculpa te conozco – dije

No te acuerdas de mi 4! – dijo, se parecía mucho a Elie, aquel niño que vivía en Phoenix y era hijo de mi maestro de piano. Reacuerdo las veces que tocábamos juntos y una vez le enseñe una canción que había hecho.

¿!Elie?! – grite y el solamente asentó

No lo puedo creer!! – no espere a que el se acercara, simplemente me avente a su cuello para poderlo abrazar, el siempre me había escuchado y siempre estaba para mi, hasta el día en que sus papas habían decidido mandarlo a Londres a estudiar.

Mira a quien tenemos por aquí, Isabella Swan, por fin te decidiste hacer lo que tu corazón te indicaba- dijo

Pues si y ¿tu?, también eres de primero – pregunte

No, soy de 4to. En Londres estudie un poco de música pero quería regresar a California, no niego que Londres es hermoso, en verdad lo es. Pero extrañaba mi raíz en especial a mis papas y estoy aquí de vuelta. ¿Tu estas en primero?- dijo

Si, este es mi primer día – dije sonriendo

Bueno señorita me concede escoltarla a su respectiva clase

Vamos señorito – obteniendo una carcajada de el.

Durante el camino de la puerta hasta mi clase, nos pusimos al corriente de muchas cosas que nos habían pasado, el me pregunto si sabia algo después de todos estos años sobre Edward y le había comentado que no, que había preferido dejar mi vida pasada en donde estaba.

Bueno aquí esta el salón de piano, paso a retirarme también tengo clase de piano pero en otro salón – dijo

Gracias nos vemos en el almuerzo – dije

Claro todavía necesitamos ponernos al corriente de muchas cosas – y se fue

Entre al salón donde había prácticamente 5 pianos, era grande – bastante- había 2 pianos en cada lado y uno en el centro. Me di cuenta que los demás estudiantes estaban sentado en el piso alrededor del piano del centro.

Me acerque a ellos y los imite. Estuve algo nerviosa no sabia que era lo que iban a pedir el primer día, pero aun así yo me había traído mi cuaderno donde tenía bastantes canciones que había escrito durante este tiempo.

Cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, todos dirigimos la mirada a ella.

Buenos días, soy Charlotte y seré su maestra de piano y composición.- paso directamente al escritorio que estaba en el fondo del salón a dejar sus cosas y regreso con nosotros. Era una mujer alta, pelo corto – algo punk el corte- no tenia muchos años le calculaba como entre unos 28 o 30 años, era algo llenita y sus lentes le daba personalidad.

Bueno empezaremos, quienes de aquí ya saben tocar el piano – dirigió su mirada a todos, éramos unos 10 quienes habíamos levantado la mano, a pesar de que fácilmente éramos como unos 30 en clase

Bueno creo que ya se quienes van hacer mis tutores este semestre para que ayuden a sus compañeros – dándonos una sonrisa

Alguien de aquí compone – voltee a ver a mis compañeros y nada mas 4 levantamos la mano.

Creo que ya se donde trabajaremos más – se levanto del piso para ir de nuevo al escritorio donde saco un folder- me imagino que traía su lista-

A ver …Isabella Swan – levante mi mano, mientras mis compañeros voltearon a verme

Creo que eres la única mujer que compone y toca el piano – dándome una sonrisa – ¿te gustaría mostrarnos algo?- dijo señalándome el piano.

Si.

Deje mi mochila en el piso mientras me levantaba, el muchacho que estaba aun lado de mí, me dio mi mochila y un buena suerte, yo solamente sonreí.

Me senté con cuidado en aquel banco, dejado que mis manos tocaran el forro del piano – se sentía tan bien- recorrí las teclas con mis dedos dejando esa sensación que solamente sentía cuando estaba enfrente de algo que me hacia recordar quien era y que era lo que hacia yo aquí.

Abrí mi cuaderno en busca de aquella primera composición que había hecho al cambiar mi vida.

Bueno Isabella – dijo Charlote

Bella me gusta más– dije sonriéndole

Okey Bella, si no tienes nada que mostrar o algo no que hayas preparado, puedes tocar algo que te hayas aprendido con el paso del tiempo – dijo

No, bueno si tengo una canción, fue una de las primeras composiciones que he hecho – dije sonrojándome un poco.

Bueno nos gustaría escucharla **– **dijo y yo solamente asentí.

La primera nota fue aquella con la que deje embriagar mi mundo, poco a poco empecé a hundirme en aquel universo donde solamente era la música y yo.

Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia  
es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación  
recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma  
Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos  
es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón  
escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo  
es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia.

En el salón se escuchaba mi voz y el piano, recordé aquella tarde donde había dejado plasmadas estas palabras. Sentía mi pulso cada vez más frenético, mis ojos tratando de no dejar correr ninguna lágrima.

Tome aire y seguí.

Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
que quiebra en pedazos  
mi razón.  
Esta ausencia desnuda  
de dudas y sombras  
me clava tu amor  
Esta ausencia que duele  
en el fondo del alma  
que quema por dentro  
mi sueño y mi calma

Al seguir cantando escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, -venia de fuera-. Puse atención a cada movimiento que pasaba en esta habitación y todos estos estaban igual que yo, -atónitos-. Estaba ya por terminar mi canción hasta que empecé a recordar que cuando estaba cantando alguien más lo hacia al mismo tiempo que yo, ¿Cómo es posible que eso pasara si nadie, nadie tenia esta letra? Charlotte volteo a verme, debería de a ver visto mi cara de desesperación por saber quien era aquel sujeto que cantaba mi canción. No lo podía negar cantaba hermoso y sabia en que momentos tomar aire, prácticamente se sabia la canción completa.

Deje de tocar, en un impulso me levante del banco para dirigirme a la puerta, pero la maestra ya había llegado.

Les juro que escuche que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta cantando la misma canción que ella – dije

Si maestra nosotros escuchamos lo mismo – dijo el muchacho que me había dado mi mochila.

Es imposible, esa canción ella la compuso. De echo la mando junto con su el paquete de inscripción – dijo la maestra, recordadme el día en que había ido al estudio de grabación para mandar la letra.

Bueno creo que la clase termino, muchas gracias por deleitarnos con tu canción, cantas hermoso y no ahí mas que decir que tocas perfectamente el piano, creo que podemos hacer unos ajustes para subirte de grado en esta clase o si es que deseas seguir aquí, tan siquiera ten el honor de ayudarnos con los jóvenes- volvió a decir la maestra

Si, no se preocupe. Estaré aquí con usted ayudándole, aunque me gustaría poder subir de grado pero de igual manera le ayudare.

Gracias y cuidado Bella con tus composiciones, muchas veces puede pasar que por un descuido haya un plagio. – dijo Charlotte y solamente asentí.

Salimos del salón dirigiéndonos a nuestra próxima clase, pase por los demás salones buscando a Elie, dijo que su salón estaba cercas del mío. Seguí caminando hasta que escucha una voz realmente conocida. Llegue a la puerta y si, ahí estaba Anthony. Me quede observándolo durante un tiempo, hasta que volteo en dirección a la puerta. Lo salude y el me regreso el saludo con una sonrisa. Vi que pidió algo a sus alumnos y vino a la puerta.

Hola Isa-

Hola, ¿como te va en tu primer día de clases? – dije

Muy bien, realmente son muy talentosos. Creo que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, ellos podrían hasta enseñarme a mí – dijo con cara de susto.

Jajaaja si, si claro –dije- apoco te intimidan

Claro que no – dijo

Bueno pasaba saludarte, tengo clase – dije

Cuídate, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? – dijo

Claro y así te presento a un amigo

Bye – y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla

El día paso muy rápido, la verdad es que todo era perfecto, mis clases, mis maestros eran bueno prácticamente saben lo que hacen. Estaba en clase de historia y teoría de la música, cuando dio por terminada la clase.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas y meterlas a la mochila, salí del salón a paso lento esperando que los pasillos no estuvieran tan poblados. Di varias vueltas hasta que encontré la cafetería, -Wow- fue lo único que pude decir, esto era mucho mejor que mi escuela en Phoenix.

Entre y empecé a buscar a Elie ya que Anthony iba a demorar un poco, lo encontré ya que se encontraba agitando la mano, sonreí viendo como se desmoronaba con tal de que me diera cuenta donde estaba.

Hola

¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? – dijo

Muy bien – conteste, cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil era un mensaje de Anthony

Isa:

¿En donde estas?

Anthony

Moví la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sonreía.

Anthony

Estoy en la cafetería en las mesas de lado izquierdo

Isa

Mande mensaje, mientras Elie se me quedaba mirando con una sonrisa picara. Oh oh – pensé- se me olvidaba que Elie es como Alice pero en hombre

Y esa sonrisita – dijo

Nada mas – dije

¿Quien era?

Anthony un amigo, dijo que vendría ala cafetería y al mismo tiempo te lo quiero presentar – dije

Oh, esta bien esperemos a tu ''amigo'' – entre comillas

Elie! No estas pensando

Nadie a dicho nada Isa, tu solita hablaste – dejando salir una carcajada

Buenos días- se escucho una voz atrás de mi

Buenos días Anthony – dijo Elie

¿Se conocen? – pregunte

Si, es mi maestro

Y ¿Tu de donde lo conoces? – pregunto Elie

Digamos que el mundo están pequeño que el destino hizo que apareciera en mi camino – y era la verdad, mis mejillas se tornaron color rojizo.

Puedo sentarme – dijo Anthony dándome una sonrisa

Si – me hice a un lado para hacer espacio

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos platicando de cómo nos estaba yendo en nuestras clases y de cómo se va adaptando Anthony dando clases.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que dar clase a los de 5to – dijo Anthony

Esta bien creo yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que ira clases – dijo Elie levantándose – nos vemos luego Isa – se despidió con la mano mientras lo miraba irse de la cafetería

Hasta luego Isa – dijo Anthony dándome un beso en la mejilla

Adiós – conteste

Después de que se fueron los chicos, decidí dar un tour por la universidad, apreciaba la estructura que había, el tipo de arquitectura que manejaron para que los estudiantes tuvieran la iniciativa de crear y envolverse en aquel mundo. Me tope con varios compañeros de la primera clase durante el camino al salón, uno que otro me sonreía o otros me pasaban de largo.

Entre al salón donde aproximadamente había 10 alumnos, estudie cada rincón de aquel lugar, buscando una mesa desocupada hasta que la visualice, era la ultima mesa del lado izquierdo del salón teniendo como vista el jardín. Camine por el pasillo rumbo a mi lugar y me senté. No duramos ni 10 min. Solos cuando entro el maestro, presentándose al igual que todos y dando su temario.

No hubo mucha clase que dar, ya que prácticamente era para conocernos y para saber en que realmente nos enfocábamos, ya que su materia en si se enfocaría en poder desarrollar el oído para distinguir con mayor facilidad las notas.

Mientras la clase transcurría, el altavoz se hizo presente..

''_Chicos primero que nada les habla su Director, quiero darle la Bienvenida a los de 1ero, espero que aprovechen todo en esta escuela y den lo mejor de si. Bueno como todos saben cada jueves tenemos nuestra noche en el café literario, no se necesita estar en los semestres mas altos para presentarse, es algo que hacemos para que se den a conocer y pierdan el miedo. Dicho esto los esperamos todos los jueves alas 9pm de la noche en el café literario, que esta a un lado del teatro de la universidad_''.

Varios compañeros estuvieron platicando entre susurros, preguntándose si irían o no, no le preste mucha atención a lo que había comentado el director, no es que tuviera miedo al participar, si no que en verdad no era algo que me llamara la atención- estuve muy atenta a lo que el maestro seguía diciendo, tratando de volver a retomar la clase. Hasta que escuche mi nombre.

Bella ¿verdad? – me gire para ver quien era

Si, tú eres…

Rogelio –

Oh ya, mucho gusto ya te recuerdo eres el muchacho que me dio la mochila en la primera clase ¿no? - dije

Si, Bueno Bella, ¿piensas participar el jueves?

La verdad es que no se, no es algo que normalmente haga.

Deberías, tienes mucho talento, esa canción que tocaste en la mañana me hizo recordar tantas cosas de mi pasado, aunque por lo que dice realmente te hicieron sufrir mucho – dijo

….-

Perdón, quizás fui muy entrometido en tu vida, disculpa –

No, no te preocupes. Es que a veces es muy difícil dejar los recuerdos atrás y mas cuando muchas cosas te lo recuerdan –conteste desviando mi mirada del cuaderno hacia el jardín

Si te entiendo, a veces me pasa lo mismo. - vimos como el maestro daba por terminada la clase y Rogelio me esperaba a fuera del salón.

Bella, yo te ayudo – dijo pidiéndome mis cuadernos

Gracias, quieres ir a platicar – le ofrecí, la verdad es que yo si lo necesitaba, a lo mejor una opinión externa a mi vida, a mis amigos funcionaria.

Claro.

Salimos de la escuela en dirección al jardín, al llegar nos fuimos a sentar cerca de unos arboles.

Bueno y ¿de que deseas hablar?

No se como comenzar -dije

Quizás por el principio ayudaría un poco – dándome una sonrisa

Si, bueno quizás. Pero – tome aire- prácticamente es mi pasado.

Es por la canción verdad, te hice pensar de mas- dijo

Si, la verdad es que si, ya sabes un mal de amores – comente con una sonrisa fingida

Vamos te escucho.

De acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba yo, enfrente de un desconocido –bueno prácticamente lo era- esperaba que de algo funcionara todo eso, en verdad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más, el tener secretos hacia mis amigos, no era algo que en verdad me enorgullecía, el único que lo sabia era Jasper. Me ayudaba en lo más que podía y me escuchaba, me abrazaba y me consolaba las veces que terminaba llorando.

Todo empezó cuando me regrese a Phoenix después de vacaciones.


	19. Desahogo

18Capitulo

Desahogo

Bella POV

Al estar enfrente de Rogelio me hizo sentirme un poco –_tranquila_ por así decirlo_- _ tome un poco de aire –_necesitaba acabar con esto-_

Todo empezó cuando me regrese a Phoenix después de vacaciones. – dije soltando el aire

Isa, si no estas preparada para contármelo no hay problema entendería que quizás para ti es un poco difícil de decir – dijo

En verdad no se por donde comenzar – dije

Okey – dijo algo dudoso- vamos hacer esto, yo te hare preguntas y tu me contestaras, ¿crees que sea un poco mas fácil para ti? – dijo

Creo que si –

Bueno primero ¿que hacías cada verano? – pregunto

Iba a visitar a mi papa a un pueblo llamado Forks, al principio no me gustaba ese lugar, no había nada de interesante que hacer, Charlie trabajaba todo el día y lo miraba hasta la cena, mientras yo todo el día lavaba, limpiaba la casa, leía un poco o iba al bosque a caminar un rato y ahí fue cuando conocí a los Cullen y a los Hale.

¿Cómo los conociste?

Bueno prácticamente son mis mejores amigos, recuerdo que estuve durante 1 hora caminando por el bosque cuando sentí que algo me había golpeado en la espalda y había sido un frisbi, me agache para recogerlo y así dárselo a su dueño. Camine durante 10 minutos cuando había empezado a escuchar risas, era muy raro que en el bosque hubiera gente y mas por que mucha gente le tenia miedo.

Me acerque hacia donde ellos estaban cuando había escuchado a Emmett –_el más grande de los Cullen-_

-Flash Back-

Vamos Alice no era para tanto podemos comprar otro disco- dijo Emmett

Me agrada la idea, pero sabes cuanto, cuanto me costo comprarte ese frisbi, no verdad- dijo Alice

Ya Alice, al final de cuentas volverás a ir al centro comercial y compraras otro – dijo Rosalie y todos empezaron a reír.

Seguí caminando hacia donde provenían las voces, recuerdo que me tropecé y alcance agarrarme del primer árbol. Después de llegar al claro – _donde ellos estaban- _ voltearon a verme, me sentía algo nerviosa ya que no dejaban de mirarme, Alice –_la más pequeña de los Cullen-_ se acerco a mí.

Disculpa, creo que esto es de ustedes – dije

Si, gracias- dándome una sonrisa- me llamo Alice y ellos son Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward – dijo señalando uno por uno- y ¿tu?

Bella, bueno me tengo que ir – dije algo nerviosa

-Fin Flash Back-

Cuando pregunto Rogelio haciendo que volviera la realidad – por así decirlo-

Y que paso después, me imagino que te lo volviste a encontrar ¿no?- dijo Rogelio

Si, bueno ese mismo día cuando les había dicho que me tenía que ir, Jasper Hale y novio de Alice, me invito a jugar con ellos.

-Flash back-

Oye..-dijo Jasper

Bella – conteste

Oye Bella no quieres jugar con nosotros – dijo dándome una sonrisa, cuando me di cuenta que los otros 3 chicos me miraban con confusión.

Amm.. la verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea, creo que mejor voy no quiero molestar, hasta luego – dije y me di la vuelta para regresar a casa.

Bella! Espera – dijo Emmet, pero Rogelio de nueva cuenta me interrumpió.

-Fin Flash Back-

Espera, necesito hacerte una pregunta – dijo Rogelio

Si

Okey, Alice es tu mejor amiga y Jasper es su novio – dijo yo simplemente asentí

Y ¿quienes son los otros 3? – pregunto

O si, perdón – me sonroje

Bueno, esta Emmett quien es novio de Rosalie y hermana de Jasper y por último Edward – dije

Oh esta bien, ahora si prosigue

Tome aire y seguí contándole.

-Flash Back-

¿Vives aquí en Forks?- pregunto

No, vengo cada verano a ver a mi papá- dije

Oh ya veo, pro eso no te habíamos visto – dijo – oye pero ven a jugar un rato

Ándale Bella, no te vas arrepentir – dijo Rosalie

-Fin flash back-

Después de que estuve debatiendo en ir o no, acepte la invitación. Todos eran muy buenas personas, platicaban y entre ellos se jugaban bromas, nunca había reído tanto. Después de haber estado la mayor parte de la tarde ahí, me di cuenta que Edward no me había hablado en todo el rato.

¿Nunca supiste por que?-pregunto Rogelio

Si, era muy tímido, al principio me desesperaba que no me hablara, sentía que le caí mal o simplemente no me quería tener cercas.

Y como fue tu relación con el después de ese tiempo – comento

Fue la mejor, al poco tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos – conteste.

Sospecho que es con el que mas te llevas ¿verdad? – dijo y era la verdad no se equivocaba.

Si, era con el que más me llevaba – conteste, tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

Espera, ¿como que era?, por lo que me acabas de contar prácticamente es tu mejor amigo ¿no?-

Tuvimos problemas después – conteste

A ver Isa déjame entender algo, bueno no restan difícil saber que te gustaba – tomo aire y continuo – pero no entiendo, como es que si son los mejores amigos dejaron que se rompiera ese lazo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin saber de tus amigos?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie los miro en la semana ellos viven aquí en Seattle – conteste

Y ¿Edward?

Tengo 5 años sin verlo –

¿Que fue lo que paso?, bueno en verdad tuvo que a ver sido algo realmente grave para que se alejaran ¿no? – dijo

Bueno la verdad es que para mi si tuvo ese significado, pero lo que si se es que fue doloroso para los dos – conteste tratando de controlar mi voz, cada vez era un poco mas débil.

Isa, si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro día – dijo

No, la verdad es que ya me canse de que todos me digan lo mismo y siempre me aguardo lo que siento – conteste

Esta bien sigue.

Bueno después de mi último verano en Forks, yo tenia 17 años y Edward estaba algo raro, bueno ya llevaba días así. Había días en que yo iba a visitar a Alice y el no estaba o me decían que estaba haciendo un trabajo o andaba con Carlisle – su papá- los días pasaron y mi estancia en Forks era menos. Alice decía que no me preocupara que el estaba buscando la manera de dejar de hacer las cosas para poder estar conmigo y así pasar los últimos días juntos. Cuando faltaban ya 3 días para regresar a Phoenix con mi mamá Edward se presento en la casa de mi papá.

-Flash Back-

Estaba en mi cuarto terminando de acomodar mi ropa en la maleta, dejando nada mas la ropa para esos últimos 3 días, cuando oí que tocaban la puerta. Baje corriendo de las escaleras, fue un asombro por que no me caí – como de costumbre- llegue a la puerta y me acomode un poco el pelo, ya que por las prisas ni siquiera andaba presentable.

Abrí la puerta y lo único que puede hacer es cerrarla de nuevo. Era Edward, no quería verlo, me sentía algo mal ya que nunca estuvo conmigo esos días, siempre había pretexto tras pretexto, llegue a pensar que toda nuestra amistad era una farsa. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche que empezó a gritar.

Bella abre la puerta – grito

No, estoy ocupada vete Edward – dije sentándome en las escaleras

Ábreme por favor, necesitamos hablar – dijo

No, que no escuchaste que estoy ocupada, hablamos luego – dije tratando de aguantarme aquel coraje que había nacido en mi. No era justo que después de una semana, se dignara a venir a mi casa como el mejor amigo, después de que no me contestaba el teléfono y me ignoraba.

No entiendo por que te comportas así – dijo detrás de la puerta, vi por debajo de ella su sombra y como se acomodaba en el piso.

¿! Que!? ¿!que no entiendes!? – grite, que era lo que le pasaba, desconocí a mi mejor amigo en ese instante.

No Bella no entiendo – dijo

Ósea que niegas que me ignorabas, que rechazabas mis llamadas, que ni los mensajes me contestabas. Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada Edward, pero creo que aquí el que esta equivocado eres tú – grite

Discúlpame Isabella – dijo en tono de enojado – pero nunca, nunca me llegaron esas llamadas y mucho menos tus mensajes – recuerdo que me levante y me fui directamente al cuarto en busca de mi celular. Cuando lo encontré, empecé a buscar todos los mensajes que le había mandado y las llamadas, tome aire y baje, había decidido que tenia que abrirle la puerta para que viera por si mismo que yo no estaba mintiendo.

Poco a poco tomando decisiones cada vez mas erróneas, necesitaba verlo – lo extrañaba- pero al final de cuentas mi orgullo era primero. Llegue a la puerta decidida a dejarlo pasar cuando escuche que sonó su celular.

Bueno – dijo Edward

Si Tanya, ..no, no estoy en casa..-después no oí nada

Si, por que no – oí como su voz cambiaba a alegría, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos.

No, no puedo ahorita.. estoy con Bella

No le digas así amor – amor, amor! Ahora no entendía que era lo que pasaba, que yo sepa el no tenia novia.

-Fin Flash Back-

Entonces el nunca te dijo que tenia novia – dijo Rogelio

No – conteste

Me imagino que le preguntaste –

No, no pude

Pero ¿Por qué?

Por el simple hecho, de que si soy su mejor amiga pudo a ver confiado en mi, que durante esa semana el pudo a verme dicho que andaba con Tanya, que pasaba tiempo con ella en vez de estarme negando y ocultándose de mi – mi voz sonaba un poco desesperada-

Si, eso lo entiendo pero.. bueno y ¿que paso después?

Tome aire y seguí

-Flash Back-

Seguí escuchando su conversación, hasta pensé que se había olvidado donde estaba. Decidí abrir la puerta y escuche como colgaba. Cuando la abrí, el se levanto y guardo su celular lo mas rápido en su pantalón se me quedo viendo durante un rato y me dio una sonrisa, la cual yo no respondí. Me hice a un lado para que el pudiera pasar, cuando entro me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero me moví. No estaba de humor y mucho menos con el después de todo.

Toma – le di mi celular

¿Que es esto? – dijo

Es mi celular, se que no tengo que darte pruebas pero como no me crees, fíjate las veces que te hable y los mensajes que te mande. No soy tu novia y se que me estoy comportando como tal, pero quería saber de ti, son mis últimos días aquí Edward, bien sabes que no me veras hasta el prox verano. Recuerda que es mi primer año aquí en esta temporada de diciembre para ver a mi papa, pero nunca pensé que me ibas a tratar así.

Vi como sus ojos seguían en mi celular, tecleando y leyendo cada mensaje. Su rostro se puso pálido y volteo a verme.

Bella enserio no me llego nada de eso – dijo

Si claro – conteste

Es la verdad m..- iba a sacar su celular, cuando vi que se arrepintió.

Esta bien Edward te creo – en verdad no le creía, no tenía ya por que creerle.

Perdóname Bella, enserio no quería dejarte sola estos días, pero ya sabes como es Carlisle– dijo, _si claro tu papá –pensé_

Aja – y me di la vuelta para ir ala cocina.

Me puse a ser de comer mientras el seguía ahí parado, recargado en la puerta. Así estuve como 20 minutos. No hablamos, ni siquiera el me dirigió la palabra. Escuchaba como su respiración sonaba agitada, sabia que estaba enojado y no sabia por que, al final de todo yo era la que debería de estar así ¿no?, a mi era a la que había lastimado en cierto aspecto.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar del coraje, de la impotencia del saber que mi mejor amigo no tenia la confianza de decirme que le pasaba, ni decirme tan si quiera que tenía novia. Escuche como se acercaba a mí y me abrazo. Se cargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Bella, perdóname – dijo, me quede quieta sin saber que decir. Me volteo y lo único que pude a hacer fue abrazarlo.

Me abrase a el, como si me fuera a caer, lo necesitaba, cada vez sentía que nos estábamos alejando. Me solté a llorar, mientras el pasaba su mano por mi espalda, me decía que me calmara, que lo perdonara, que el entendía mi coraje, pero que no le gustaba verme llorar. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados hasta que me solté de su abrazo.

Perdóname, enserio temía que esto pasara – dijo

Ya Edward no tienes por que andarme pidiendo perdón, tus razones tendrás – dije aun con mi voz entre cortada

Esta bien – dijo

-fin flash back-

Isa, se que no me debo de meter, pero por que siento que todavía estas ocultado cosas –

No, no estoy ocultando cosas – conteste, bueno si pero no quería que se enterara de todo.

Perdón no debía de a ver hecho esa pregunta, ósea que lo perdonaste así de fácil – dijo

No y si – conteste

A ver explícame

No podía negarle nada, era mi mejor amigo y lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba – conteste- pero dentro de lo que cabe, siempre estaba esa espinita de rencor que existía en mi por el.

Creo que ya entendí – dijo con el seño fruncido, mientras yo agarraba mi dije.

Y que paso después de ese día – dijo

Esa semana estuvo conmigo, día y noche, el último día en Forks se fue adormir a la casa. bueno prácticamente le pedí que se quedara conmigo – conteste

¿Que es eso? – señalo mi cadena

¿Que cosa?- haciéndome la desentendida

Lo que tanto aprietas – era mi sol

Oh, es un sol – dije algo nerviosa

Te lo dio el – dijo, no conteste solamente asentí.

Por lo que veo todavía es difícil para ti ¿verdad? –

No tienes idea, pero al final de todo seguimos igual, yo no se de el y el tampoco de mi.

Eso es algo que no entiendo, bueno prácticamente me estas contando tu vida con el o mejor dicho tus momentos ''agradables'' por así decirlo, pero..- lo interrumpí

Es que.. – me quede callada

¿Hubo más verdad? – dijo

Si, lo que te he contado es el principio – dije – realmente lo que mas me sospechaba paso después, cuando me fui de Forks y regrese con mi mamá

¿Sospechabas?...oh si claro, decías que tenias miedo a que se alejaran – yo solamente asentí

Rogelio POV

Mientras escuchaba a Isa, como es que su estúpido amigo Edward Cullen la trato en sus últimos días en Forks, me entraba un coraje, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y no se por que ese apellido se me hacia tan asquerosamente familiar. A pesar de que llevamos prácticamente un día, ella era una persona muy linda y sincera, no entendía como aquel pudo hacerla sufrir.

Miraba como su rostro cambiaba cuando hablaba de el, la ilusión, el amor que había en sus ojos, la esperanza de que todo fuera como ella hubiera querido. Durante la platica nunca había dejado de apretar su dije, yo había mirado uno igual cuando iba en mi antigua escuela, mis amigas tenían uno igual -aunque se que antes de verlo en el cuello de mis amigas yo ya lo había visto, había sido el mismo efecto que cuando lo mire con mis amigas, pero no recuerdo en donde o de quien era- solamente se que los dijes se unían.

Me acorde que ahora me había topado con algo similar pero era una luna y la traía el nuevo maestro, estábamos en la cafetería cuando me tropecé con el y vi que su cadena estaba por fuera, pero durante la plática con Isa, iba armando el rompecabezas. Si lo unías con el del profesor nuevo ¿encajarían?, no se por que tengo la sospecha que de quien estamos hablando sea el, aunque es demasiado absurdo ella debería de recordarlo.

¿Sospechabas?...oh si claro, decías que tenías miedo a que se alejaran – dije y ella nada más afirmo con la cabeza.

Isa que paso cuando regresaste a Phoenix – dije.

Se que la verdad estaba muy intrigado por su vida, no se por que simplemente me nace la necesidad de ayudarla, de escucharla. Creo que a pesar de que tiene muy buenos amigos, necesitaba que alguien más la escuchara. Oía su respiración cada vez agitada, como si tratara de controlar sus emociones y realmente eso era. Quería llegar al meollo del asunto, necesitaba hacerlo, quizás pueda ayudarla a encontrar una solución. O con el tiempo ella pueda encontrarlo y puedan arreglar sus problemas.

Vi como su rostro cambiaba, trato de sonreír pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos. Podría ser muy reservada pero en sus ojos podrías leer como se sentía, tomo aire y empezó a contar.

Bella POV

Me tomo por sorpresa lo que me había dicho Rogelio, bueno más que sorpresa fue que todo esto me daba miedo sacarlo a luz y mas sabiendo como me ponía después de esto. Tome aire y decidí continuar.


	20. Desahogo II Jacob

18.1 Capitulo

Desahogo [Jacob]

Bella POV

Me tomo por sorpresa lo que me había dicho Rogelio, bueno más que sorpresa fue que todo esto me daba miedo sacarlo a luz y mas sabiendo como me ponía después de esto. Tome aire y decidí continuar.

Al principio fue algo difícil, saber que el no había tenido la confianza de decirme que tenia una relación con Tanya, el saber que uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia murió en un trágico accidente a las a fueras de Forks, regrese con el alma algo cortada – dije

¿Como falleció tu amigo? – dijo Rogelio

A Jacob le gustaba practicar deportes extremos, siempre le estuve diciendo que tuviera cuidado, su papa y sus amigos le decían lo mismo, pero el siempre salía con que quería vivir la vida y que le gustaba lo que hacia, al principio siempre estaba preocupada por el, _más de la cuenta_, - comente- fue en la semana que Edward estaba mas alejado de mi.

-Flash back-

Estaba recostada en la cama de Alice, viendo como Rosalie y ella se cambiaba de ropa simulando estar en una pasarela. Platicamos de infinidades de cosas, de sus compañeros de la escuela, de las próximas vacaciones de verano. Hasta que Alice pregunto

Bella ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Edward en navidad?

No lo se, estaba pensando en una colección de discos de Debussy o algo diferente, no se todo tiene! – dije

Y ustedes, ¿que le van a regalar a los chicos? –

Emmett lleva semanas diciendo que quiere un videojuego nuevo, dice que los que tiene ya lo aburrieron – contesto Rosalie

Típico de Emmett – conteste

¿Y tu Alice? – pregunto Rosalie

Ammm le pensaba regalar ropa a Jasper y también un DVD de esos de historia que tanto le gustan – dijo – pero no se todavía no me decido que ropa comprarle

¿Alguien sabe donde esta Edward? – pregunte

Amm creo que iba a salir con Tanya – dijo Rosalie

Oh

No te había dicho nada – dijo Rosalie

Si, si pero se me olvido – era mentira, la verdad es que yo no sabia prácticamente nada de el.

Bueno, fija..-

Chicas dice Esme que bajemos a cenar – dijo Emmett

Vamos

Estábamos en las escaleras cuando escuche a Edward en la sala:

Me voy regreso más tarde – dijo

Adiós idiota – escuche decir a Jasper

¿Tú que tienes contra mi?- dijo Edward

Nada, algún día te darás cuenta de que es lo que tienes enfrente y ese día espero que no llegue demasiado tarde, _puedes ver la joya pero todavía no sabes apreciarla_ – dijo Jasper, la verdad es que no entendía y otra no quería ver a Edward.

Sigo sin entender – dijo Edward

Olvídalo vete no se te vaya hacer tarde – contesto Emmett, siguiéndole el paso Alice y Rosalie, mientras yo me quedaba en las escaleras.

Adiós – contesto y se fue.

-Fin Flash Back-

En ese momento no quería bajar las escaleras, no estaba de humor para soportar más esto, Jasper volteo a ver me y me dio una sonrisa, trate de regresársela pero no podía. Cuando menos lo pensé sentía mis mejillas húmedas y él abrazándome, decidimos disculparnos por la cena y salimos a caminar un rato. Lo último que escuche decir desde la cocina fue:

_Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, no puedo creer que sea tan idiota, pero se va arrepentir algún día. – dijo Emmett_

_Vamos no necesitas escuchar eso – dijo Jasper y yo solamente asentí._

Suspire.

Después de eso salimos de casa y fuimos a la banca que estaba del otro lado de la casa, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, me sentía tan mal Rogelio, siempre había tenido ese miedo, que el me dejara aun lado, que se olvidara de la mistad que teníamos.-

¿Ya lo presentías?- dijo Rogelio

Si, tenía días que presentía que todo eso se iba acabar

¿Que más paso?

-Flash Back-

Cuando me percate que estaba más calmada, escuche que el celular de Jasper empezó a sonar.

¿Emmett?...si... aquí esta conmigo… si, si ahorita vamos – miraba que su rostro estaba algo triste

Jasper ¿Qué paso? – dije aun con la voz algo ronca

Vamos Carlisle tiene algo que decirnos – dijo

¿Y Edward? – pregunte

A el no lo necesitamos ahorita, más al rato hablamos con el – dijo

Okey – conteste

Entramos por la puerta de la cocina, vi que ahí estaba Carlisle y mi papá. No sabia que era lo que pasaba, últimamente en Seattle no pasaba nada grave y era raro que mi papá estuviera aquí.

Bella – dijo Charlie llegando am i abrazándome.

¿Que pasa? – pregunte algo asustada, ya que mi papá nunca me había abrazado así.

Papá que es lo que esta pasando – dije, mi tono de voz era algo histérico

Ven vamos a sentarnos – dijo

Pase de largo a los Cullen, quienes tenían una mirada de tristeza. Alice estaba en los brazos de Jasper sollozando, en ese momento mi mente no llegaba a procesar todo lo que estaba viendo. Millones de preguntas se me vinieron ala mente, ¿Edward? ¿Le abra pasado algo?.

¿Le paso algo a Edward? – pregunte y nadie decía nada.

¡Respóndanme! – grite

No Bella, Edward esta bien – dijo Carlisle

¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?, por que Alice esta llorando – dije

Bella cálmate por favor – dijo Charlie

Charlie, ¿es algo de René? –

No, es sobre..- tomo aire y desvió la mirada de mi- Jacob – después de eso, mis nervios empezaron hacerse mas presentes, no sabia que era lo que estaban ocultando y necesitaba saberlo.

¿Que paso con el? ¿esta bien? ¿por que no me dicen nada? – dije con la voz entre cortada

Jacob tuvo un accidente a las afueras de Forks – dijo Carlisle – un carro lo atropello e hizo que el saliera volando de la moto - empecé a llorar, necesitaba verlo, el era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia aparte de los Cullen, era mi soporte, mi luz. Aquella que me hacia sonreír cuando mi mundo era completamente negro.

Quiero verlo! Necesito saber si esta bien – dije levantándome de mi lugar en dirección a la puerta

Bella, Jacob no..- dijo Esme pero su voz no pudo más

Jacob murió – dijo Carlisle – no sobrevivió, se pego con un árbol en la nuca.

No! – grite – díganme que no es cierto, que esta bien, por favor – dije, dejándome caer. Mis lágrimas eran cada vez más, pensaba que el mundo estaba totalmente en mi contra en esos momentos, mi mejor amigo se había ido. Emmett trato de levantarme, pero yo no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Jasper se acerco a Emmett y le dijo algo al oído :

Háblale a Edward, Bella lo necesita – dijo, en ese momento yo no quería saber nada de el. El estaba con Tanya y no quería arruinarle su cena o lo que anduvieran haciendo. Lo necesitaba era cierto, pero no quería su lastima.

NO! – dije

Bella necesitamos decirle, el también tiene derecho a saberlo – dijo Alice

No, el no tiene derecho a nada, vámonos, el tiene una cita en este momento y es lo que más le ha importado a el – dije

Bella por favor, lo necesitas – dijo Esme

Discúlpame Esme, pero no, no lo necesito, yo necesito al Edward que no me ignora, que siempre esta conmigo, que no me esconde nada, al que es sincero a ese Edward necesito, por favor llévenme a ver a Jacob tan siquiera para poderme despedir de el, aunque el ya no tenga ni el aliento para responderme – dije con la voz entre cortada

Jasper, Emmett llévenla – dijo Charlie

Tu no iras – le dije

Si, necesito ir por Billy el todavía no sabe – contesto

Esta bien

En un momento más los alcanzamos – dijo Carlisle

Alice se que utilizaras este momento que no este para hablarle a Edward, pero desde ahorita te digo El no se va a enterar de nada, tiene otras prioridades – dije

Esta bien Bella

-Fin Flash Back-

Isa, pero Edward tuvo que a verte visto diferente después de ese día ¿no? – dijo

No, te acuerdas que te había dicho que estuvo una semana alejado de mi, que prácticamente se acordó que tenia una amiga a 3 días antes de irme – dije y el asintió.

Jasper y Emmett fueron quienes me ayudaron a superar la perdida de Jacob, siempre estuvieron conmigo, delante de Edward yo tenia una mascara, la de frialdad. Al final de cuentas Rogelio ya había perdido a mis 2 mejores amigos, uno injustamente y el otro prácticamente me olvido.

¿Pero el nunca pregunto por Jacob?-

No, a Edward no le caía bien Jacob. Aparte nosotros vivíamos en Seattle y Jacob en La Push.

¿Tampoco se entero del funeral ni nada?- dijo

Todos decidimos guardar el secreto de que nunca se iba a enterar, dirás que fui egoísta, caprichosa, pero yo no quería tenerlo ahí. Jasper y Emmett siempre estuvieron diciéndome que le hablara, que yo tenia que entrar en razón, pero nunca me convencieron.

Bueno, y después de que te fuiste con Emmett y Jasper ..

Lo mismo que en todos los casos.

-Flash Back-

Llegamos al hospital donde todavía lo tenían, estaban firmando los papeles para que se lo llevaran a la morgue. Buscamos al Doctor que estaba en ese piso, pasaron 10 minutos y apareció el Doctor junto a dos enfermeras.

Doctor soy Emmett Cullen, queríamos ver si podíamos pasar a ver a Jacob –dijo Emmett

No creo que sea posible – dijo

Por favor necesito despedirme de el – dije

Tú eres…

Soy parte de la familia – conteste

Mi padre me dijo que podríamos verlo – dijo Emmett

Esta bien, pero nada más puede pasar uno – dijo

Esta bien –conteste

Me acompañaron a cambiarme de ropa, necesitaba ponerme una bata y un cubre bocas para poder pasarlo a ver. Cuando llegamos al cuarto donde lo tenían, caí en cuenta que era la última vez que lo vería.

Entre al cuarto, aquel donde permanecía un ángel dormido, aquel que dio cada segundo de su vida por darme un momento lleno de felicidad. Al ponerme al lado de el decidí sentarme, mi cuerpo no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Unas cuantas lagrimas habían caído de mi rostro, el verlo acostado, sin ver su pecho subir y bajar, el darte cuenta que un ángel a caído y dejado de luchar, es lo más doloroso que llegue a presenciar.

Recuerdo que pase mis manos por su rostro, aquel que perdió la dicha de ser feliz. Su piel ahora era fría, no radiaba calor.

Eres un tonto – le dije – debiste a ver tenido cuidado

Suspire y volvía a restablecer mi respiración que cada vez querían perder el control.

Sabes, no entiendo por que son así- dije- me refiero a ti y a el… me dejaron sola – mi voz se cortaba cada vez – que acaso creen que podre sobrevivir, que todo será igual, pues déjame decirte que no… - y suspire- Pequeño debes despertar, por favor., recuerda que tienes tantas metas, no las dejes ir.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a llegar.

Dime, ¿tan mal me he portado? ¿tan mala persona soy? – mientras pasaba mis manos por mi rostro, tratando de quitar lo húmedo de el.- Recuerdas que siempre dijiste que estarías para mí, que no me dejarías sola. que siempre ibas a hacerme feliz, que sacarías las mejores sonrisas de mí, para ti. Pero nada de eso sucederá ahora. Te extrañare, siempre fuiste y serás el mejor, luchare por lo que tu no pudiste, escuchare mi corazón como tantas veces me lo dijiste. Soñare por que tú lo anhelabas, ahora nada será como antes, pero intentare estar de pie.-

Mi voz perdía aquella fuerza, tenia tantas ganas que todo esto fuera un sueño del cual tengo que despertar y decir que nada de esto paso, pero mírame estoy aquí.

Dibuje cada facción de él, peine su cabello como lo hacia cada vez que se dormía en mi regazo.

Perdona por no haber llegado antes, por haberte rechazado, por no sentir lo mismo que tu por mi, lo hubiera deseado, pero el corazón no se manda. Hubiera deseado decirte mi amor tantas veces, pero la vida no lo quiso así, Te ame, pero como un hermano y ese hermano es el que se ha ido hoy. Gracias por a ver estado conmigo en mis momentos de estupidez y en todas aquellos que recordare. No estoy aquí para decirte Adiós – no estoy preparada para eso – quiero decirte que todo esto será un Hasta Luego, algún día estaremos juntos, como los hermanos que somos, pero todavía tengo una vida que seguir y muchas promesas que cumplir.

Hermanito duerme, descansa que yo velare tu sueño. Te quiero.

Decidí darle un beso en la mejilla, en su frente y por ultimo en los labios. Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por aquellas lagrimas que llegue a reprimir, pero terminaron cayendo por mi rostro, no quería irme, quería estar con el, había perdido a mis dos amigos en un solo día, quizás mi pensamiento había sido egoísta, pero ellos eran lo mejor para mi.

Emmett había entrado ala habitación y dijo:

Hermanita ya es hora ocupan … – y lo interrumpí

Si vamos..

Llego a mi lado y lo miro:

Estúpido chucho, te extrañare, yo cuidare de ella como mi luz, no te preocupes queda en buenas manos. Solamente cuídala desde haya arriba.

Yo nunca había visto a Emmett llorar, íbamos saliendo de la habitación y vimos a Jasper en la puerta

Yo también te cuidare

No había alcanzado a salir, cuando ya estaba en los brazos de el llorando, por el, por su partida, por el dolor inexplicable que sentía.

Fueron duros los días, el estar consiente que ya no estaba, pero aun así siempre salí adelante.

-Fin Flash Back-

Voltee a ver a Rogelio, quien se acercaba a mí, limpiando mis lágrimas que había dejado salir y que no había llegado a sentir.

¿Esta es la primera vez que cuentas esto? – pregunto

Si, con los chicos nunca pude hablarlo, siempre buscaban la manera de hacerme sentir bien.

Rogelio había desviado un poco el tema, creo que se había dado cuenta que en realidad era muy difícil para mi hablar de todo esto, pregunto ciertas cosas sobre mi relación con Jacob, como había sido y como lo había conocido, algo normal. El tiempo pasó hasta que yo me sentía mejor.

Isa, tus ''hermanos'' nunca le comentaron nada a él – dijo refiriéndose a Edward

No, como te había dicho yo no quise que le dijeran nada, ya no me importaba mucho el decirle, quizás por que ya había perdido la confianza en el – conteste

¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a separarte realmente de el?

Fueron varios mails que leí. – dije

Aquellos mails que llevaron al precipicio mi relación con el., aquellos que me llenaron de rabia e impotencia por no poderle contestar con todas las verdades que el se merecía. En ese momento lo odie, pero sus palabras fueron exactamente la dinamita que detono mi corazón o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de el.


	21. Desahogo III Edward

18.2Capitulo

Desahogo [Edward]

Bella POV

Después de mi regreso, los meses pasaron y la relación cada vez era más corta -lo que en otros años no era así-, aunque siempre había una primera vez y era verdad, cada vez mis sospechas se hacían realidad. Quizás lleguen a sonar como un cuento de hadas, donde los sueños y deseos se convierten en realidad, pero para mi, eran pesadillas, aquellas que se hacían cada vez más grandes, a la que nunca creí poder tener, y así fue se convirtió en realidad.

Los mails llegaban con cada contestación que me hacia ver que pronto se acabaría, menos palabras, pocas expresiones y todo se perdía. No sabia que era lo que nos sucedía, trataba de sonar convincente con todo lo que yo le contaba, mis días de clases, como estaba física y emocional mente, pero todo fue en vano.

Dime Rogelio, nunca te has sentido la peor persona del mundo, aquella que es olvidada por todos, a la que menos precian , a la que le gritan y la ofenden sin ni siquiera conocerla.-dije casi gritando- Acaso te has puesto en sus zapatos, ser parte de su piel, sentir el dolor que esa persona debe de sentir.-mi voz cada vez era más débil- Como es que las personas que más amo en su VIDA, de la noche a la mañana te abandonen y te digan que solamente fuiste un juego, que para ellos eras más que una simple y estúpida lastima- dije tratando de controlar mi voz y no contesto – lo se, es difícil de entender, de experimentarlo, de sentir lo que esas personas sintieron ¿verdad?, déjame decirte que Yo lo viví, a mi me olvidaron, a mi me pisotearon el alma y el corazón me lo destrozaron, esos días sufrí, llore y hasta jure olvidarlo y odiarlo, ¿pero, sabes que me gane? Amarlo cada vez más. El pasar noches sin dormir, el despertarme en la madrugada con gritos y lagrimas secas que había en mi piel, - dije con mi voz entre cortada-, pero aun así el no decía nada y nunca supo nada.

Aquel día estaba la biblioteca donde hacia el servicio con Angela, estábamos aburridas no había gente, no había nada que hacer, los libros estaban acomodados, todo estaba limpio y para perder un poco el tiempo había decidido revisar mi correo, a ver si había alguna contestación de el – tome aire- y si que lo había – sonriendo con amargura

-Flash Back-

Estaba desierto aquel salón lleno de libros, de palabras con sentido o sin sentido, estaba cansada de ver pasar gente y salir de aquel lugar, y de disfrutar lo bueno que estaba el día. Me levante y fui por mi laptop y regrese al mismo lugar de antes, Angela me estaba contando como iba su relación con su novio Ben y los planes que tenían a futuro. Mientras hablaba yo empecé a revisar mi bandeja y ahí estaba, aquel ''bendito'' correo.

Sonreí como no tienes idea, quizás muchos dijeron que idiota, y si lo fui.

Angela, me contesto – le dije

Vamos mujer ábrelo, a ver que nuevas ahí por haya, aunque sigo sin conocerlo pero de igual manera me gusta leer cuando te cuenta las historias de sus hermanos.

Si, espera.

Estuvimos las dos esperando a que se abriera cuando empecé a leer:

_Isabella:_

_No se que es realmente lo que estaba pensando el día que te conocí y mucho menos se que estoy haciendo en este momento al mandarte este correo. Pensé que ya te había dejado claro el distanciamiento que estaba aplicando, el alejarte de mi pero sigues y sigues, y creo que necesito aclararte las cosas. _

_Solamente te olvide__, estos años fueron los más absurdos de mi vida, fingí una amistad, un cariño y la verdad fue algo muy fácil de hacer. Es realmente tonto como fue que nosotros dos pudimos a ver tenido una amistad o mejor dicho como es que yo pude a ver terminado así, la verdad es que __nunca fuiste importante para mí._

_Ya no te hagas ilusiones ni te lastimes, __olvídate de mi._

_Por último __déjame en paz,__ mi vida es perfecta, amo a mi novia se que lo entenderás, también por favor deja de mandarme mails, tampoco me hables por teléfono es preferible que hagas eso, a que te este colgando cada vez._

_Atte.: Edward Cullen _

_-_Fin Flash Back-

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, las lagrimas empezaron a salir por si sola, Angela me había abrazado, como aquel día en que me entere que el andaba con Tanya, si mi mundo ya estaba decayendo ese día fueron los cataclismos que se adueñaron de el y lo destruyeron todo a su paso, quería encontrar la salida fácil, encontrar aquella vereda que me hiciera regresar al pasado y poder arreglarlo todo, pero no, no podía regresar, ahí estaba yo, en los brazos de Angela, llorando sin sentido, perdiendo lo que pude a ver rescatado cuando tuve tiempo.

Los días pasaron y tenía decidido eliminar mi cuenta y abrir otra,- no quería recordar nada-, quería empezar de nuevo, -desde cero-. Empecé por mi cuarto, tire cartas, recuerdos, regalos y al ultimo quedaban mi cadena y una foto que teníamos, la última que nos tomaron en el árbol de la casa de los Cullen, Edward tenia lentillas y frenillos – era algo cómico de ver- esa foto estábamos sin mascara, sin nada que ocultar. Es el último recuerdo que tengo, bloqueé cada cosa, su rostro con el tiempo lo fui olvidando, su risa, el calor de sus brazos que a veces tanto añoro, los besos que dejaba en mi mejilla cada vez que estábamos juntos, nunca hubo prejuicios entre nosotros, -éramos nosotros- .

Quise olvidarlo, intente todo pero no, no pude hacerlo, el es y será siempre una parte de mí. El tiempo paso y recibí otro correo, al principio me debatía en abrirlo o no y por fin decidí hacerlo, era una carta de despedida, me confundió tanto, es como si nunca me hubiera mandado aquella carta, como si se estuviera retractando de todo aquello que me dijo, mi corazón al principio parecía salirse, la emoción, el enojo, la decepción se apodero de mi cuerpo en aquel momento, llore lo que pudo mi cuerpo resistir. Sus palabras fueron las que me confundieron mas, me proclamaba amor, amistad, lealtad, confianza.

No entendí a que demonios pasaba con el, decidí en aquel momento que mi vida ya no daba vuelta atrás, que daría vuelta ala hoja y empezaría un libro nuevo, que nada de lo que decían esas palabras tendría poder en mi, dolía, si pero aprendí que nada ni nadie me iba a volver a tratar así. Nunca supe más de el, a veces preguntaba pero no me decían más y lo agradecía, ahora se que quizás es famoso o tendrá una vida mejor sin mi, a lo mejor y hasta familia tiene y a nadie se lo ha dicho, tampoco supe mas de Tanya.

Estos 5 años he tratado de llevar mi vida como debe de ser, tranquila, siendo yo y dejar que la gente me conozca. Quizás en un pasado todo hubiera sido de otra manera, pero entendí que no todas las personas son igual. Mis amigos nunca me dejaron, solamente el me dejo, fueron varios los correos que recibí de el, antes de la ultima carta donde me escribía aquellas palabras que me confundieron en aquel momento. Varios quisieron que hablara con el, pedirle explicaciones pero yo no tenia por que, el ya no era nada mío. – mi voz sonaba cada vez mas pesada, no entendía como es que hablaba con tanta calma este tema, a sabiendas que otras veces lloraba sin poderlo controlar, Rogelio seguía sin decir nada, quería en estos momentos poderle leer la mente, para saber que era lo que rondaba por su mente, quizás lo haya aburrido y me ha de estar llamando estúpida, o lo mejor de todo hasta lastima le estaba dando.

El silencio reino un poco el lugar, mis pensamientos cada vez me hacían acordarme de aquel día siempre llegue a pensar que todo acabaría, que quizás cuando recordara iba hacer fácil. Rogelio desviaba la mirada hacia el ventanal que estaba enfrente de nosotros, como si hubiera visto a alguien ahí, quise preguntarle pero no me atreví.

Rogelio POV

No tenia palabras que decirle, no puedo creer como es que ella sigue de pie, tantas cosas por las que paso. Miraba su rostro cuando recordaba, me preocupaba, era como si se pudiera llegar a romper. Lo que más me tomo por sorpresa es como recitaba aquel correo, -podría jurar que se lo sabia de memoria-, palabra tras palabra.

Desde que empezamos hablar, en el ventanal que estaba enfrente de nosotros estaba el nuevo maestro, deteniendo la mirada en Isa, -como si quisiera encontrar algo en ella-. _Deja de tener alucinaciones Rogelio-me reprendí. _Desde que Isa menciono el apellido Cullen tenia rato que rondaba por mi cabeza el apellido, quería saber de donde lo conocía.

-Flash Back-

Recuerdo que cuando estaba en mi antigua escuela, mis compañeras estaban vueltas locas por un tal Anthony, en ese entonces no sabia quien era, solamente pronunciaban su nombre de aquí para haya.

Ese día estaba en la cafetería junto con mis amigos y una que otra novia de ellos, llevaban una revista y había salido el, -era algo así como su biografía-, la empezaron a leer y me dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto les llamaba la atención, me acerque un poco a ellas para leer lo mismo y me sorprendió que tuvieran casi toda su vida ahí. Al final de cuentas eran revistas y de eso se encargaban.

Deje de leer y me puse a platicar con mis compañeros, cuando una de ellas dijo

Oigan chicas aquí viene su nombre completo – dijo Diana emocionada

Wow, nunca había publicado su nombre completo es la primera revista que se atreve a hacerlo – contesto Mady

Dilo mujer, quizás y así podremos checar en internet, paginas personales o yo que se – contesto Mónica

A ver espera…- dijo Diana – es _Edward Anthony Cullen Masen_

-Fin Flash Back-

Cullen – dije entre dientes

Bella POV

Rogelio decía algo entre dientes pero no alcance a escuchar, solamente me voltee a ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada y ahí estaba Anthony, levante la mano para saludarlo y el me respondió con una sonrisa.

Lo conoces – dijo

Si, el va a utilizar mi piano en su concierto – conteste

Oh

¿Te pasa algo?

No , no solamente … pensaba

Estas algo raro, enserio que no pasa nada –

Si seguro, este Isa me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir todavía a casa – contesto

Oh si perdón, nunca creí que la platica se fuera alargar –

No, no tienes porque pedir perdón, necesitabas hablar, solamente una ultima pregunta – dijo

¿Que cosa? –

¿Que pasaría el día en que te lo llegaras a topar? – su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, nunca había pensado eso.

….

No es necesario si no me lo contestas ahorita, pero piénsalo, algún día lo vas a tener enfrente .. – dijo aunque lo ultimo no llegue a entender

No, no lo se, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso –conteste

Lo se, solamente no te atormentes si, todavía no lo hagas – dijo y se fue

No entendía que era lo que me quería dar a entender, quise preguntarle pero se fue. Aunque es verdad, ¿Qué pasaría si me lo llegara a topar de nuevo, podría soportarlo ver, dejaría que me explicara las cosas? Simplemente no lo se.

* * *

_Bueno, que les puedo decir?..estoy con cara de wow, gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a las que me mandan RR..._

_Este a sido el capitulo que batalle un poco mas en escribirlo, pero lo saque adelante... _

_el siguiente capitulo es POV Edward, asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo..._

_cuidence_

_at:_

_Tutzy Cullen_


	22. Regrets and Mistakes I

19Capitulo

Regrets and Mistakes

Edward POV

_``Siento el miedo cada vez más cercas, quizás mi amor no esta tan lejos como creía´´_

_Solo quería ser parte de su vida y ella simplemente me alejo..-pensé._

No logro entender que fue lo que paso, todos me miraban con odio, mi hermana me comprende y mi cuñado me trata indiferente, pero es mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano más o menos me habla pero mi cuñada me odia.

Quería abrazarla sentir que siempre estaría con ella para siempre, poderle decir _´´Te Amo´´_, pero todo fue demasiado rápido, la aleje por la estupidez de según me haberme enamorado. No entiendo que le hice a mí ángel, Jasper nunca me quiso decir, solamente recuerdo que cuando regreso del congreso de Phoenix en vez de ir a Seattle llego a Boston, estaba en la universidad cuando lo mire en el estacionamiento.

-Flash Back-

Llegue al estacionamiento sin quitarle los ojos de su vista, tenia coraje, decepción, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, me acerque a saludarlo y cuando menos lo pensé mi labio se rompió. Voltee a verlo, quería que me explicara que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

A ti que demonios te pasa-le grite, pasando mi mano por mi labio

Y todavía te atreves a preguntarme – dijo

Que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo

Mira no tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada, créeme que no se si hacerte llamar hombre o canalla, ¿Cuál prefieres? – no entendía que era lo que pasaba, y a que se refería con lo de canalla

Ahora estas aplicando que los hombres no tienen memoria, enserio Edward creí que querías a Bella, que tu amistad con ella era sincera. Vengo de Phoenix acabo de verla y no sabes como se siente encontrarla destrozada, no puedo creer que tú, aquel que se dice ser su mejor amigo la haya tratado así – dijo

Jasper la verdad no se de que me hablas, ella fue la que me dijo que quería que me alejara, que no quería saber nada de mi, y ahora vienes a decirme que yo fui la que la trato mal, discúlpame pero no le doy crédito a nada de esto, lo único que hice fue hacerle un favor, alejarme de ella por que ella así lo quería.

Mira, - tomo aire- no se como le harás pero tienes que arreglar esto con ella, tienes la oportunidad hazlo ahorita.

No puedo, en este momento no puedo, Tanya me esta esperando – dije y me dio un sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza

Edward sabes, _pudiste ver la joya pero no supiste apreciarla – _dijo Jasper

Es la segunda vez que me dices lo mismo – conteste – la primera vez fue cuando salí a cenar con Tanya y que cuando regrese no había nadie en casa todos se habían ido, a pesar de que nunca me dijeron a donde fueron, solamente de la nada regreso y no había nadie, hasta 2 días después que regresaron

Yo no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, se me hace raro que a pesar de que ya pasaron meses de eso, nunca se lo preguntaste a Bella –dijo

Ella nunca me dijo nada, le preguntaba y ella siempre me daba evasivas al tema, aparte de que esos días..- _nunca estuve para ella - pensé_

Si exacto esos días tu no estuviste para ella, ya no es tiempo para que pidas perdón o mejor dicho para que te arrepientas por que aquí si es demasiado tarde. –dijo

Jasper ¿que paso en esos días?-dije – Bella ya no era la misma, estaba triste, quería hacerla reír pero siempre sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, necesitaba que ella se desahogara, pero nunca lo hizo

Para que una persona se desahogue con un amigo, existe la confianza ¿no crees? , acaso tu crees que te la merecías –

…-

Entonces que esperabas, que podrías volver a casa de Bella como si nada, como si no la hubieras ignorado una semana Edward, eran sus últimos días en Seattle obviamente quería pasarlos contigo y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera navidad pasó con nosotros, ni siquiera pudieron pasar una feliz navidad. –

No, yo pensé que Rosalie y Emmett había planeado sus vacaciones, Alice nunca me demostró estar diferente conmigo y mis padres ese día salieron.

Algún día sabrás las actitudes que tomaron tu familia. – dicho esto y se fue.

-Fin Flash Back-

Esa conversación a estado en mi mente durante 5 años he querido hablar con el sobre eso, le he preguntado a Carlisle y a Esme pero nada. Me acuerdo que esa navidad Bella no estuvo con nosotros se había ido antes, por que René había vuelto y que tenían que arreglar unas cosas de la escuela, Charlie ya no era el mismo de antes y algunas veces me topaba a Billy cabizbajo, pero nunca a Jacob. Las veces que le pregunte a Bella sobre el, lo único que me contesto fue de se fue y que nunca iba regresar, esos días lo odie por a ver dejado a Bella así.

Y aquí estaba yo acordándome de Ella, como cada año que pasa, como cada canción que escribo, tenía mi vista hacia el jardín donde se encontraba Isa, ella me hacia acordarme de Bella, tenían rasgos similares, su piel, sus ojos –_aunque los de Isa no tenían luz-pensé_, estaba con el mismo joven que me había tropezado en la cafetería, llevaban más de una hora hablando –_si llevo una hora viéndolos­ –_ tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban, nunca la mire sonreír al contrario se limpiaba su rostro, quería poder salir de este cuarto para poderla abrazar y decirle que todo estaría bien. Miraba que el joven que estaba con el, tenia expresiones de enojo, dolor y compasión por ella. No entendía como es que aquella persona, puede generar ese tipo de sentimientos en alguien más. Cuando sonó mi celular:

¿Que pasa Emmett?

Noche de chicos – dijo

No se Emmett

Deja de ignorarnos, tengo mucho que no veo a mi hermano tengo derecho ¿no?

Perdón, pero es que no ando muy de ánimos – dije

Otra vez pensando en Bella ¿verdad?

Si, a ti no te lo puedo negar. A veces quisiera hablarle por teléfono pero no se si siga teniendo el mismo

Hermano ya déjalo en el pasado, ella esta bien te lo juro

¿Como sabes que esta bien?, se supone que ustedes no tenían comunicación con ella que ¿no? – dije, dejando salir un gruñido

Algo así – contesto, todo este tiempo me habían dicho que no tenían comunicación con ella y ahora vengo enterándome por mi propio hermano que si.

Emmett, ¿por que nunca me dijiste que tienes comunicación con Bella?

Yo nunca te dije que no tenia, solamente te dije que te alejaras de ella. Por favor Edward no quiero discutir siempre es lo mismo nos vemos en la noche en mi casa a las 7

Esta bien

Adiós

Necesitaba encontrar mi inspiración, el pensar en ella era lo que me calmaba, recordar que la empecé a querer como amiga pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una necesidad, _el estar junto a ella_. No se que estaba pensando el día en que me puse con Tanya, después de a ver leído algunos mails que le mandaba a Bella, me di cuenta que había dejado a la mujer de mi vida. Quise remediar todo lo que paso, pero no sabia por donde empezar, Bella ya no contestaba mis mails ni el celular. Pasaron meses cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho Tanya y lo estúpido que fue aquellas últimas vacaciones.

Jasper y yo platicamos tiempo después de la confrontación que habíamos tenido, -_nadie se entero de aquello.- _le platique lo que había pasado realmente con Bella, al principio no me creyó,, hasta que le mostré los mails y compare lo que yo anteriormente le había mandado. Le dije tantas veces que deseaba verla y poder hablar con ella, pero ninguno de ellos quiso darme o decirme donde localizarla, Alice y Rosalie no sabían exactamente que era lo que pasaba por lo que me había contado Jasper, Bella no quiso comentarles nada.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegue a la oficina del Director.

Quiero pedirle un favor – dijo la maestra de piano – quisiera hablarle de una de mis alumnas

¿Tiene problemas con ella? –

No, al contrario me gustaría poderle hacer un examen para que suba de grado en mi materia

Bueno, pero es de primero. No cree que seria mejor dejarla un tiempo mas ahí a ver hasta donde sabe.

No, ella ya tiene experiencia, se acuerda del CD que nos enviaron en una solicitud de ingreso – dijo la maestra

Bueno si usted lo dice, ¿pero como se llama?

Isabella Swan

Me aleje de la puerta tratando de entender aquella conversación, no sabia como sentirme si feliz o triste por a ver escuchado esto, no entendía nada, Bella, piano por Dios si recuerdo que cuando trate de enseñarle no dio ni una. Me fui al estacionamiento para ir al consultorio de Jasper, -_tiene muchas cosas que decirme – pensé_

Quería saber que era lo que me llevaban ocultando todo este tiempo, el por que la insistencia de que no me acercara a ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta de la impotencia del no poder estar con ella, hace 5 años que no la veo y ahora estamos en el mismo lugar y ni siquiera me he tropezado con ella. Ahora todo encaja, el día en que le había dicho a Alice que daría clases en esta escuela se había comportado rara, como nerviosa.

El camino al consultorio se me hacia eterno, me pase varias señales en rojo, faltaban dos cuadras para llegar y le hable a Jasper.

Estas en tú consultorio – dijo tratando de controlar el enojo en mi voz

Si, ¿que pasa?

Necesitamos hablar

Estoy en consulta – dijo

No importa, te espero en lo que le hablo a Emmett – y colgué

Cuando me iba acercando al consultorio llame a Emmett

Necesito que vengas al consultorio de Jasper

Hola Edward, ¿como estas? Yo bien y tu – dijo con sarcasmo

No estoy para bromas Emmett

Ya voy, estoy a 10 minutos de ahí.

Okey

Me estacione a un lado del carro de Jasper, decidí controlarme, lo necesitaba no quería hacer una estupidez. Necesitaba muchas respuestas y ellos eran los únicos que las tenían, ellos cuidaron de Bella todo este tiempo -_ yo debí ser ellos!_-_pensé,_ Oí como el carro de Emmett se estacionaba y me baje del mío.

Hey ¿que paso? – dijo

No se dímelo tú – dije mientras me recargaba en la puerta del carro

No se que es lo que quieres decir –dijo

Te suena algo Isabella Swan – dije

¿Que pasa con Bella?-dijo Emmett

Nada, eso es lo que pasa nada , vamos ocupo a Jasper

Mierda – oi que susurro

Si, mierda – conteste yo

Entramos al consultorio y su recepcionista dijo que podíamos pasar.

¿Que paso?- dijo Jasper

Lo mismo me pregunto yo – conteste

Tranquilo estas un poco alterado

Carajo Jasper no utilices tu psicología en mi

Hey hermano contrólate – dijo Emmett, mientras me sentaba en el sofá, pase mis manos por mi cara tratando de controlar todo esto.

Por que nunca me dijeron que Isabella estaba en Seattle – dije

Ninguno de los dos me contesto, seguían mandándose miradas, no entendía que tanto me escondían, que tenia de malo que yo me enterara que ella estaba aquí.

¿Quien te dijo esa mentira? – dijo Jasper

No es ninguna mentira, en la universidad donde estoy dando clases es donde estudia ella, que nunca se pusieron a pensar que yo pude a ver sido su maestro! – grite

Si, si lo pensamos. Pero cuando nos dijiste que darías clases a 4tos y 5to nos dejamos de preocupar – dijo Emmett

¿No te la has encontrado?- dijo Jasper

No, ni siquiera se si esta igual que antes.

Pero est..- iba a decir Emmett algo, cuando Jasper lo miro

Es que cada vez que quiero hablar de ella, me van a ocultar cosas, sabia que no me querían decirme nada por el solo hecho que la protegían de mi, por Dios Jasper, tu sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo – dije

Eso mismo dijiste hace tiempo, pero ni te importo y ahora vienes después de 5 años a reclamar algo que no es tuyo, que nunca lo fue mejor dicho. Tu solo te cerraste las puertas, la alejaste y la lastimaste en los momentos cuando ella mas te necesitaba – dijo Emmett serio, era rara la vez que optaba por esa actitud.

Emmett Ya! – dijo Jasper

Si cuando fui con ella, nunca me dijo nada, al contrario siempre me cambiaba de tema! – grite

Como querías que te confiara las cosas dime, si tu nunca le dijiste que andabas con Tanya– dijo Emmett

Sabes que si uno no le dice nada ella nunca va a pregunta. – dijo Jasper

Pero me lo pudo a ver dicho!, yo me iba a esperar hasta después de Navidad para decirle la verdad, pero no, ella se fue antes. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que se quedara, que podía arreglar las cosas de la escuela después – dije – ni siquiera tu Emmett estuvieron en navidad en casa, mis padres se fueron a cenar, yo me sentía solo.

Crees que Bella no se sentía sola, el día en que te fuiste a cenar con Tanya, ese mismo día perdió a sus dos mejores amigos.

Fui a buscarla después de la cena con Tanya, pero no había nadie, es más ni siquiera ustedes – grite

Ese día nos fuimos a Forks – dijo Emmett

Emmett – dijo Jasper llamándole la atención

No Jasper, el se tiene que enterar, tu más que nada sabes que ni siquiera podía estar tranquila ni 5 minutos cuando volvía a llorar, nunca en mi vida había visto un ángel llorar y es el peor castigo que puedes recibir, ver su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas, ver como Carlisle la tuvo que dormir para poder controlar su ansiedad, no el no lo vio, no lo vivió –_ ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ella nunca había sido así- _el se la pasaba con su noviecita, nunca se preocupo por ella, se preocupo ya que se fue, cuando se entero que no se podía quedar más tiempo con nosotros, cuando te dijo que se iba por algo de la escuela era mentira, nosotros nos fuimos por que yo necesitaba sacar a Rosalie de ahí, Jasper tratando de controlar a Alice y mis padres tuvieron que salir por que no soportaban tanta depresión, ellos también perdieron a una Hija.

¿A que fueron a Forks? – dije

Jacob había tenido un accidente– dijo Jasper

Y estuvo así por el maldito chucho – dije

Ese maldito chucho como tu le dices, murió ese día- dijo Emmett


	23. Regrets and Mistakes II

19.1Capitulo

Regrets and Mistakes II

Edward POV

_Algunas veces creí que ella sonreía por que yo lo producía, pero lo hacia para protegerse de mi´´_

Que era lo que había hecho, estupidez tras estupidez era lo que yo creaba en la vida de los demás. La lastime como un monstruo lo haría, el dolor que sintió _ no me lo puedo perdonar._

Me levante y salí del consultorio, oía los gritos de mi hermano, llegue a mi carro _necesitaba salir de ahí –pensé. _Salí del estacionamiento sin un lugar fijo a donde ir, me deje guiar por la necesidad de sentir paz. Mi vista se nublaba, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro llegando hasta mojar mi camisa.

Maldita sea, que hice!! – grite, golpeando el volante.

Algunos vehículos volteaban a ver mis reacciones, pero nadie de ellos comprendía por lo que yo estaba pasando -_la había lastimado – gritaba en mi interior. _Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba estacionando mi carro en casa de mis padres, baje y mientras me limpiaba el rostro, busque a Esme en la sala, y en su cuarto, hasta que llegue a la cocina.

Ma..má- dije con voz entre cortada

Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- dándome un abrazo

Deje caer mi cuerpo junto con el de ella, me recargue dejando que su corazón pudiera tranquilizarme, lloraba por lo estúpido que fui, por haberla lastimado, por haberla dejado ir cuando tuve la oportunidad de arreglar todo.

Sentía mi cuerpo morir cada segundo, tenía mucho que no lloraba como en este momento, la última vez que llore fue cuando me di cuenta que la perdí.

Esme, ¿que he hecho?

Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien – contesto

Como fui capas de hacerle esto, a ella. Si tanto daño le cause por nunca me dijeron nada – dije

No era nuestra obligación hacerlo, tus hermanos te lo dijeron de muchas maneras, pero tú no escuchabas, tenías que darte cuenta tú de tus actos.

La amo mamá, estoy cansado de esto, de que todos sepan de ella menos yo

Se escucho que alguien cerraba la puerta de la sala, yo no me quería mover de donde estaba, me sentía solo e indefenso. _Por primera vez en mi vida – pensé. _

Carlisle apareció en la cocina, voltee a verlo y sus ojos estaban llorosos, atrás de él venia Alice, quien no pudo contener las lagrimas, se abrazo a Carlisle, ella era la única que sabia por todo lo que yo había pasado, cuando me di cuenta que la amaba y en las noches las pasaba en vela por pensar en ella, Alice siempre estuvo ahí. No supe en que momento se soltó de papá y me abrazo.

Alice la necesito, te juro que ya respirar no es suficiente, cada día me preguntaba donde estaba, si estaba bien, siempre creyendo que su vida era mejor que la mía, pero no, yo soy quien la destrozo – dije tratando de que mi voz sonora estable.

Mis padres nos dejaron solos, Esme lloraba en los brazos de Carlisle, ella siempre decía ''_que no podía ver a sus hijos sufrir por alguien o por algo''_. y aquí estaba yo, en el regazo de Alice, escuchando como controlaba sus lagrimas y al mismo tiempo a mi. Necesitaba encontrarla, tenía que pedirle perdón, decirle que la amaba y que lo único que quiero es estar a su lado.

Había dejado de llorar y nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? – pregunte

Se que deseas verla pero todavía no es tiempo, ella también esta mal Edward, 5 años guardándose tantas cosas, yo se que has sufrido, _ella también_. Te juro que la veras lo se, confía en mi, pero todavía no es el momento – contesto

Pero cuando

No lo se Edward, todavía no lo se.

Tengo que ir al hotel, quiero estar solo- dije

Te acompaño y que los chicos me recojan ahí – yo solamente asentí.

La ayude a levantarse y me abrazo

Enana gracias

Sabes que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Salimos de la cocina, Esme se levanto a abrazarme.

Tranquila mamá ya estoy bien, fue un desliz – conteste, pasándole mis manos por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Perdón hijo –

Mamá aquí el único que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo – conteste dándole un beso en la frente

Voy al hotel, Alice ira conmigo – le dije a Carlisle

Con cuidado por favor – dijo, se acerco a darme un abrazo

Te quiero hijo, quizás es un poco tarde para lamentarse pero yo se que todo saldrá bien, lucha por ella.

Salimos de casa, en el camino nos fuimos en silencio, cuando llegamos al hotel ahí estaban los chicos esperando a Alice. Jasper y Emmett voltearon a vernos, sabia que nuestras caras estaban algo rojas de tanto llorar, los salude con la mano y me fui a mi cuarto. Deje mis cosas en la mesa y me tire ala cama, quería verla era lo único que pedía, sentirla en mis brazos, su calor, su aroma, a ella, quería sentirla a ella. Mis ojos estaban cobrando factura, necesitaba dormir, ya mañana seria otro día.

_Quizás la soledad era lo que abarcaba en esta ciudad, donde las luces reinaban la vida de aquellas personas, voltee a todos lados buscando una salida o una calle, quería encontrarla pero no sabía por donde empezar. Es tan difícil –dije. _

_Recorrí cada calle, los parques y librerías y nada, la ciudad estaba desierta. Bella! Bella! – gritaba. _ _Cuando menos lo pensé todo cambio de escenario ahí estaba ella, sentada en las escaleras de su casa en brazos de Jasper llorando._

_¿Por que Jasper? Por que todo tiene que ser así, los perdí. – decía entre sollozos_

_Tranquila peque, todo va estar bien – contestaba el_

_Mi corazón se partía cada vez que la miraba llorar, quería correr y ser yo quien la estuviera abrazando. El aire empezaba hacer más fuerte y mi escenario volvía a cambiar. Estábamos en el aeropuerto su último día, hice creerles que no iría pero ahí estaba despidiéndome de ella, no tenia el valor de acercarme y pedirle perdón. Y fue cuando la vi por última vez abordando el avión, pasando sus manos por sus mejillas quitándose las lágrimas. _

_Bella, no te vayas por favor, BELLA! BELLA!! – gritaba_

_Empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo temblaba, quería que todo esto acabara, -Perdón, perdónenme por favor – pensaba._

_¡Edward! – gritaban_

Me levante asustado abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mi hermana abrazándome.

Tranquilo fue un sueño – dijo

¿Que..paso?- dije

Estabas gritando el nombre de Bella, ¿que soñabas?

Cuando fui a despedirme de ella al aeropuerto –dije

Pero tu no fuiste al aeropuerto-dijo

Si, pero no me pude acercar a ella, no tenia cara para despedirme de ella

Vamos dúchate, Marco me hablo para decirme que el concierto ya tiene fecha que tienes que ensayar y también tienes que hablarle a Isa para que ensayen – dijo

Esta bien

La mañana había sido un completo desastre, llegue tarde a la universidad, tenia que hablar con el director para ver si me podría prestar un salón para ensayar. En toda la mañana no había visto a Isa, Rogelio el chico que había estado con ella ayer, lo había pillado viéndome un par de veces, como si el supiera algo o como si supiera como me sentía yo. Me daba curiosidad preguntarle que era lo que estaba pensando, pero no tenía el coraje de hacerlo.

Las clases seguían su curso y los días aquí en la escuela iban igual, le había hablado a Isa para decirle que el concierto iba hacer en dos semanas, ya que esta semana participaría en la noche bohemia de los jueves. Estuve buscando información de Bella pero nadie la conocía, iba a la cafetería cuando tropecé con Rogelio.

Perdón – dije

No hay problema Edward – dijo, quede en blanco cuando pronuncio mi primer nombre

Disculpa– dije

Sabes creo que en verdad estas tan ciego, la tienes tan cercas de ti como no te imaginas, solamente que nos has preguntado a las personas correctas– dijo y se fue.

Como es que el sabia de Bella y si el sabia a quien preguntarle por que no me había dicho, definitivamente o todos estaban en mi contra o definitivamente estoy ciego.


	24. 5 años despues

20Capitulo

5 años después…

Bella POV

''_No se por que me siento tan mal y a la vez tan feliz, como si algo estuviera a punto de descubrir''_

Llevaba días algo confundida, los chicos cada vez estaban más raros, como si estuvieran ocultándome algo. La universidad seguía siendo mi escape, me habían subido de grado en la clase de piano y Anthony me había hablado para confirmar lo del concierto en dos semanas. Los días se acercaban y yo tenía que preparar una canción como examen, trataba buscar alguna inspiración pero nada, es como si todo se hubiera esfumado.

Estaba en el salón de piano, buscando algo que me inspirara, cuando oí la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa que me hacia estremecer, nunca llegue a penar que llegaría a querer a alguien más aparte de Edward.

Señorita ¿Qué acaso ustedes nunca se cansa? – pregunto

No – conteste con una sonrisa- tengo que presentar algo a final de mes y todavía no tengo nada.

Si algo escuche en la sala de maestros – dijo cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Bueno, pero yo estoy aquí para otra cosa- dijo

A si – cuando me voltee para quedar frente a el.

Te gustaría tocar conmigo el jueves, se que es pasado mañana pero quería ver si podíamos componer algo o utilizar algo que tu tengas – comento, sentí nervios, no era la primera vez que componía, pero si era la primera vez que me presentaba a algo así.

Si – conteste- sabes tengo una canción que no he terminado de componer quizás esa podríamos utilizarla

Y por que no la utilizas también para tu trabajo final – dijo cuando se sentó aun lado de mi

Me gustaría que fuera especial la que tengo que presentar – el solamente asintió.

Deje que Anthony leyera lo que tenia primero, quizás podríamos cambiarla. Su rostro se contraía en varias ocasiones, quería saber que era lo que le ocurría o pensaba sobre la letra, dejo el cuaderno arriba del piano, mientras el tenia la vista perdida.

¿Estas bien?, si no te gusta podríamos hacer algo diferente – dije

No, al contrario me encanto, pero.. segura que tu estas bien – dijo, no entendía que era a lo que se refería, sabia a ciencia a cierta que mi cabeza tiene un revoltijo, pero nunca creí que aparte de _él_, pudiera leer entra líneas.

Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La letra muestra mucho dolor, uno muy difícil de digerir, la soledad, la manera en que la expresas, de cómo fue que te venciste de seguir creyendo en esa persona que tanto te lastimo que ni siquiera ahora la puedes olvidarla.

No sabia que responderle, el tenia razón, esa era la última canción que había escrito para _él_, eran las ultimas lagrimas que había derramado por ese estúpido amor.

Perdón, si no quieres responder no ahí problema – dijo,_ y era verdad no quería contestar, era algo que ni siquiera hablando podía curarlo, quería explicarle por lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía.. -_tienes la melodía.

Puse mis manos en le piano, me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar, tarareaba la letra mientras la melodía seguía, algunas estrofas trate de cantarlas pero en mi garganta nacían los nudos que me impedían continuarla, Anthony parecía afligido como si aquellas palabras lo golpearan, como si recordara algo, trate de acabar la canción, no me era posible verlo así.

Anthony ¿estas bien? – pregunte, volteo a verme con los ojos rojos.

S..i – contesto, su voz apenas fue un susurro

Quieres ensayar un poco o cambiarle la letra – dije

No, así déjalo no te preocupes por mi, son solo recuerdos y culpas los que tengo – contesto

¿quieres hablar de ello?

Por el momento no – dijo

Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde terminando la canción, decidió no hacerle ningún arreglo a la letra, solamente la melodía la cambiamos un poco. Terminamos diciendo que el ensayo lo dejaríamos para mañana y ultimar pequeños detalles.

Íbamos por los pasillos platicando de cosas sin sentido, cuando su mano toco la mía impidiendo que cayera.

Gracias – susurre

No solté su mano, es como si ella reconociera que ese era su lugar, varios estudiantes volteaban a vernos y seguían su curso. Poco a poco su rostro se acercaba dejando que su aliento golpeara mi cara, sus ojos tenían dolor, tristeza y algo mas que no podría descifrar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, la calidez del beso derrumbo mis barreras, aquellas que había construido por años, negando no volverme a enamorar. Fue aquella corriente que transmitían nuestros cuerpos la cual me dejo inmóvil. Sentir el cariño en aquel casto y puro beso, la necesidad de a ver encontrado al dueño de la otra parte de ellos, hicieron que mi cuerpo se desesperara, queriéndolo sentir más de cercas, _sentirlo mío. _Mi cuerpo lo pedía, pedía olvidarme de aquel pasado carcomido, aquel que dejo una llaga en mi alma dejando recuerdos dolorosos y alegrías inolvidables. Nuestros cuerpos necesitaban parar, el aire había abandonado mi ser, nos separamos poco a poco, dejando roses en los labios. Abrí los ojos lentamente dejándome embriagar por aquella mirada, dejando que mi mano tomara vida propia y pudiera trazar su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Flash Back-

_Él estaba dormido aun lado de mí, dejando su rostro cercas del mío, tan tranquilo. Mientras dormía, pase mi mano por su rostro dejando esa sensación impregnada en mi piel por su suavidad. Yo sabia que él no estaba dormido, se marco una sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegue a sus labios, aquellos con los que cada noche había soñado con besar, con los que tantas veces creía que al dormir el llegaría a despertarme de mis pesadillas -a pesar de que eran prohibidos para mí-. Al final abrió los ojos y pronuncio mi nombre..._

-Fin flash back-

Bella - Edward- dijimos al unisonó...

Mi cuerpo se tenso, ¿Cómo.. ¿Qué … no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, estaba tratando de entender toda este maldito sueño, tantos años, tantas noches y lo tengo aquí, delante de mi, esto no es verdad – gritaba en mi mente.

Tú..no.. esto no es posible – susurre

Te encontré amor – dijo Edward, quien tenía mi rostro entre sus manos.

Suéltame – trate de decir.

Me aleje de el y corrí en dirección al estacionamiento, cuando llegue al carro oí que me gritaba, no espere a que estuviera aquí, decidí subir al carro y lo puse en marcha, cuando voltee a la entrada ahí estaba él, -_por que – articule en mis labios, _cuando vi sus intensiones de acercarse_._ Di marcha atrás y salí directo a casa

¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué acaso no le basto con lastimarme? ¿A que viene su palabra ''amor''? Mi vista se nublaba cada vez que trataba de quitarme las lágrimas del rostro.

Como es posible que nunca me diera cuenta que era él, como! - grite

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el carro de Alice, baje sin tener la preocupación por donde pisaba y entre.

Bella – dijo Alice

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Rosalie

Que, que tengo! – dije limpiando el rostro – por que nunca me dijeron que Edward estaba en Seattle, ¿ por que me lo ocultaron? – grite

Co..mo te enteraste – dijo Alice

Me bese con el, me bese con Edward – recargándome en la pared y dejando que mi cuerpo descendiera. Alice intento acercarse, pero no la deje.

No, no me abracen – volteando a verlas con sus rostros húmedos.

Pero…

No váyanse quiero estar sola – dije

Bella no te podemos dejar así – dijo Rosalie

¿Esto es lo que me ocultaban?

…-

Váyanse por favor

Oí como se cerraba la puerta cuando trate de levantarme, subí las escaleras tratando de mantenerme en pie y llegar a mi cuarto. Entre buscando aquella foto –_la última-. _La que estaba en el librero, pase mis dedos por la imagen, dejando pasar cada recuerdo por mi mente, cada alegría, tristeza, abrazos. Deje escapar un sollozo, el cual fue la pieza que derrumbo mi cuerpo, sentía que no podría estar mucho tiempo de pie, escuche como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto pero ni siquiera voltee a ver quien era. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo soportando mi derrumbe, me aferre a ellos junto con la fotografía en mi pecho.

Tranquila todo va a estar bien – dijo Jasper

¿Quería entender por que me hacia esto? Si el sabia que yo estaba aquí, para que viene a verme, para que me busca, quería escapar de esto. Jasper pasaba sus manos por mi pelo, susurrando que me tranquilizara que todo estaría bien, que el estaba conmigo, su camisa tenia los restos de mis lagrimas aquellas que había jurado no volver a tirar. Sentí como me cargo y se sentó en la cama recargado en la cabecera, dejándome en su regazo, acunándome en el y fue cuando me aferre mas a su cuerpo.

No me dejes por favor – dije

No lo are, aquí estaré contigo descansa –

Trate de cerrar mis ojos, pero la escena seguía ahí, ese beso el cual me llevo a mismo infierno, aquel infierno del cual yo ya había decidido salir, el que ya había dejado de recordar. A él, al que había olvidado, al que su rostro lo había escondido en lo más profundo de mí ser. Y ahora que hace su aparición me dejo sin un hilo del cual sostenerme, siempre me pregunte como seria el volverlo a ver, el volver a sentirme en sus brazos, pero nunca me imagine que fuera de esta manera, en el momento más inoportuno, en el tiempo más nefasto él decidió aparecer. Sentí como mis ojos se dejaban llevar por Morfeo, pero lo que nunca pensé es que mi respiración se fue haciendo escasa, en el momento que escuchaba que gritaban mi nombre, fue cuando todo se volvió negro.


	25. Perderla de nuevoy Recuerdos

21Capitulo

_Perderla de nuevo…y Recuerdos_

Edward POV

''_Si llegamos a recordar el pasado a través de imágenes, yo lo recordé a través de palabras''_

Quería gritar y abrazarla, el haberme dado cuenta que ella siempre estuvo delante de mí, fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Ese cuaderno era el que yo años atrás le había regalado, el que había mirado tantas noches, tantas palabras llenas de verdad y tantas lagrimas que yo llegue a tirar cuando lo leía, fue cuando me di cuenta que ella en verdad no me había olvidado. Vi como se inclinaba para buscar la letra. No perdí la oportunidad de verle el rostro, ese que había dejado de ser niña y ahora se tornaba más hermoso de lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar, sus labios más tentadores que antes, su pelo más largo y ya no tenia lentes, su cuerpo seguía siendo aquel que las mismas musas llegaban a envidiar. Sus manos aquellas que me escondían aquel talento nato que ella poseía y sus ojos en donde podrías ahogarte en aquel mar color chocolate, los cuales te transportaban a los lugares más desconocidos de su alma, con los que siempre habían aparecido en mis sueños.

No entiendo como fue que la olvide, _tan malo fue el destino que decidió jugarme este tipo de bromas. _La tuve tan cercas todo este tiempo y nunca me había dado cuenta que era ella, cada movimiento, las facciones de su cara,_ todo era igual. _El respirar su mismo aire, hacia que mi cuerpo volviera a evolucionar, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo-_como demonios lo olvide-_ ese que me tranquilizaba en mis momentos de tormenta, aquel que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Había sido un imbécil el no haberme dado cuenta que la amaba desde antes, el haberme cegado por ella, ella la que me hizo alejarme de mi ángel, de aquel cuerpo inerte que hice sufrir con años y días.

Nunca me llegare a perdonar todo lo que yo le había causado, ahora entendía Jasper ''_siempre tuve ala joya, pero nunca supe apreciarla''_.

Tenía el cuaderno en mis manos y empecé a leer, mientras le pedía que ella tocara para mí.

_Dime que fui para ti, esa noche llorando_

_Si fue el final feliz, que estabas esperando_

_Dime que fui para ti, semanas de espanto_

_Ese juego de mesa para de vez en cuando._

Su voz no la dejaba engañar había tristeza, su mirada perdida en el abismo de la habitación dejando ver aquellos recuerdos que deben de estar inundando su mente,

_No tuve más alma para darte_

_No tuve más calor que darte _

_No me dolerá esta caída_

_Mi casa esta vacía_

Quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, el a verle hecho perder la creencia en que ella pudiera volver a vivir, el que su corazón se perdiera con el tiempo, era la peor pesadilla que pude llegar a tener.

_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel_

_No quiero morirme de pena por el_

_No quiero dejarme a caer en su red_

_No quiero tener que esperar más por el_

_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel_

_No quiero morirme de pena por el_

_No quiero dejarme a caer en su red_

_No quiero tener que esperar más por el_

El escucharla hablar así me rompía cada vez mas el corazón, dejado la sensación del dolor que ella haba pasado. Deseaba regresar el tiempo, el a ver estado con ella en esos momentos difíciles.

_Dime que fui para ti, se que te iba matando_

_La angustia de no decir, que te estaba pasando_

_Dime que fui para ti ese último verano_

_Nos pudimos despedir sin ser enamorados_

_No tuve más alma para darte_

_No tuve más calor que darte _

_No me dolerá esta caída_

_Mi casa eta vacía._

Esos _veranos y su pequeño invierno_, los cuales nunca podre olvidar, tantos recuerdos había de nosotros, aquella ultima vista que le di, el a ver sido cobarde por no a verla acompañado al aeropuerto aunque estuve ahí, pero no podía acercarme. Deseaba que ella llegara a perdonarme y todas aquellas estupideces que le hice, por todas aquellas lagrimas que derramos, y sobre todo por a verme robado su corazón y no saberlo cuidar. La canción fue llegando a su fin, junto con mis recuerdos y anhelos, mi cuerpo luchaba por no llorar y abalanzarme sobre ella y decirle que era Edward, _pero medaba miedo su reacción._

_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel_

_No quiero morirme de pena por el_

_No quiero dejarme a caer en su red_

_No quiero tener que esperar más por el_

_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel_

_No quiero morirme de pena por el_

_No quiero dejarme a caer en su red_

_No quiero tener que esperar más por el_

Las notas se perdieron en el aire, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sabia que tenia la vista perdida, que ni siquiera tenia un punto fijo que mirar, sabia que aquella canción era para mi, cada palabra fue una puñalada más en mi corazón. Nunca llegue a pensar que aquel cuerpo de ángel había estado lleno de dolor, ¿como podría ella soportarlo tanto, como es que a pesar de todo ella me seguía amando? Quizás no me lo ha dicho pero lo se, el ver su rostro cuando tocaba, el ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban con cada palabra. _Que estúpido fui! _Sabía que un perdón no lo iba hacer todo y más sabiendo todo lo que le cause.

No sabia que responderle al momento en que pregunto sobre mis emociones, sabia que mi cara debería de estar asombrada por todo esto, pero lo que yo deseaba era saber como es que ella se sentía, que no se daba cuenta que al lado de ella estaba el causante de todas sus penas. No sabia si alegrarme o entristecerme por el solo hecho de a verla encontrado.

Terminamos de ensayar y salimos del salón, pero cuando menos lo pensé su torpeza hizo acto de presencia, _como extrañaba el salvarla de sus caídas_, ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que yo hacia eso. Susurrarle al oído diciéndole que nunca la dejaría caer y mírame ahora, _no lo cumplí_.

Sostuve su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho, aquella corriente que siempre me llenaba mi ser cada vez que estaba cercas de ella o que la tocaba, se volvía a transmitir por nuestros cuerpos, poco a poco me fui acercando dejando que la sensación de su aroma llenara mi alma, aquel rostro que no había cambiado más que en algunos rasgos, aquel que tantas veces llegue a observar mientras dormía. Sentí sus labios sobre los mis, dejando que la sensación ahogara mis sentidos, el dejar que el calor que proporcionaban sus labios era el que había olvidar quienes éramos, el que había empezado con un simple sello, como un roce, se volvió _necesidad_.

El quererla tener conmigo, el no dejarla escapar nunca, el no volverla a perder me hacia sentirme dichoso el volver a sentirme en casa, pero sentí como perdía fuerza nuestros labios y todo paso. En sus ojos había pánico, aquel se mostraba cuando había peligro, no quería que ella pensara que yo era eso para ella, _peligro._ Al pronunciar nuestros nombres sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, sabía que sus intenciones eran correr.

Y así fue, el verla partir, el alejarse de mí de nuevo hizo que regresara a mi realidad. _No, no podía perderla de nuevo_. Corrí tras ella y lo ultimo que mire fue verla articular un_ ¿Por qué?, _me debatía en ir tras ella, pero no podía, vi como se iba de nuevo de mi vida.

Abrí la puerta de mi carro y saque mi celular.

La volví a perder – dije tratando de controlar mi desesperación

Tranquilo, ¿de que hablas?- dijo Jasper

La encontré Jasper y la volví a perder

Edward, ¿que no pudiste a ver esperado?- dijo

¿Esperado? ¿para que?, tenía que encontrarla, decirle que la amo y que no puedo estar sin ella.

Demonios Edward

Tengo que verla – conteste, tenia que recuperarla

No ya hiciste mucho, háblame más tarde

¿Tu sabes donde esta?- pregunte

Si y no te diré, te hablare más tarde- y colgó

Estaba llegando a casa de mis padres y vi el carro de Alice. No me quería bajar, sabia que a estas horas quizás y ellas ya deban de saber lo que paso.

Por que tuve que ser tan estúpido – grite

No me perdonaría el volverla a perder de nuevo,_ no podría._ Quería recuperar todos los recuerdos perdidos, todos esos con los que tantos días había soñado. Sentía que mi mundo se apagaba, que aquella vela que tenia se extinguía poco a poco, que en un tiempo ella había sido perfecta y que con el paso del mismo se fue apagando. Que quise darle la fuerza este tiempo, el cuidarla y alimentarla, pero ahora todo es en vano. Para muchos fue nada más que luz, para mi fue mi fuerza, la que me hizo pensar que quizás podríamos llegar a tener ese futuro que yo había dejado ir. Pero esa canción, esa que había matado mis esperanzas, _-Que podrías esperar, que viniera a ti corriendo y te perdonara -. _

Ella realmente a sido mucho para mi, este tiempo fue el que me hizo entender que solamente fue el viento, aquel que se llevo la felicidad de nuestros rostros, ese mismo que apago la flama entre nosotros, y que fue ese el tiempo que solo volvió cenizas mi corazón. Recorrimos el mundo pero nunca como habíamos deseado, y yo lo hubiera deseado _hacerlo con ella._

Tenía miedo el volver a estar solo, el dejar que todas mis estupideces la cegaran y no me dejara hablar, sabia que el dolor de ella era más fuerte que el mío, ella quien se había entregado a mí como amiga, como alma y que ahora ella es la dueña de mi vida,_ que ironía_. Trate de calmarme, queriendo actuar de la mejor manera o mejor dicho consiente de todo lo que paso. El sonido de mi celular rompió el silencio que había alrededor de mí.

¿Dime que demonios paso?-

La bese – dije en susurro

Edward, no pudiste encontrar otra manera más _''correcta''- dijo_

Que querías que hiciera, fue un impulso, deseaba hacerlo. Querías que le dijera _''Bella soy Edward, vine hablar contigo'' – _conteste en tono seco

No, aunque hubiera preferido eso a lo que hiciste, esta en shock!!, no reacciona, ella misma se esta protegiendo ahorita.

¿Cómo la encontraste?- pregunte

Nunca la había visto así, fue más fuerte de lo que llegue a imaginar que seria su reacción. Se desmorono, no dejaba de balbucear, no quería estar sola, tuve que sedarla para que descansara.

¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- grite

¿Como pude? Yo no soy quien la daño, yo no fui quien la dejo sola mucho tiempo y ahora regresa implorando su perdón – dijo, sabia que el tenia razón al reaccionar así, pero.. ya ni se que es lo pienso en estos momentos.

Quiero verla – dije

No – contesto

Déjame verla, carajo!

Entiende, deja que se tranquilice, ya tuvo mucho por hoy ¿no crees?, vete a descansar a ti también te servirá.

Esta bien, pero cu..

No tienes por que decírmelo, lo he hecho todo este tiempo- y colgó

Entendía el por que él estaba molesto, sabia que a ella la defendía al igual que lo hacia con Rosalie y con Alice. Me tranquilizaba saber que ella estaría en buenas manos, en estos eran los momentos que me odiaba, el llenarme de coraje de no ser yo quien este con ella, el no poderla cuidar de que la gente le haga daño y lo peor de todo es que yo soy quien se lo hace cada día mas. Baje del carro, no me había dado cuenta que había oscurecido, ahí en la puerta estaba Alice con la mirada perdida y el rostro mojado.

Alice – dije sentándome a un lado de ella

N.. no me va a perdonar – dijo

Es tu mejor amiga , lo hará – conteste abrazándola

Se que no lo hará, las amigas no nos hacemos esto Edward, no deberíamos de a verla engañado y dejarla así nada más.

Dímelo a mi – conteste en susurro

Edward, ¿que paso? Por que tanto dolor entre ustedes, eran los mejores amigos, como fue q..

¿Qué me aleje?- conteste por ella

Si

Tu hermano fue un idiota, por mis acciones la aleje, por culpa de Tanya la aleje más, en pocas palabras Alice, la destruí en estos momentos.

No entiendo

Le platique a Alice como habían pasado las cosas, desde que empecé a salir con Tanya y de cómo ella absorbía mi tiempo, las veces en que yo mismo me reprendía por dejarla sola muchas veces, le conté como me entere de la muerte de Jacob y hasta lo mails que Tanya le mandaba haciéndose pasar por mi.

Yo sabía que ella tenía que ver aquí, te lo dije Edward, pero tu siempre me lo negabas

No te podía contar, me daba vergüenza, asco el darme cuenta hasta donde había llegado

¿!por que nunca le explicaste?! – pregunto

Lo intente, pero ella nunca me escucho, cambio todo, el correo, el celular, hasta ella misma Alice – dije pasando mi mano por mi pelo

Tantos malos entendidos llegaron a destruirse entre ustedes. – dijo en susurro

Lo se, vamos a dormir – dije

Esperare a Jasper

No vendrá, esta con Bella – dije

Todavía me asombro como fue que ellos dos se complementaron también, sabes al principio tuve celos de su amistad, pero después entendí que ella estaba sola prácticamente y que era eso nada más _amistad,_ así como lo es Emmett conmigo aunque es mi hermano pero siempre me protegió al igual que a las chicas, y no se si sea lo mejor o lo peor, pero ella no te a dejado de amar.- sus palabras fueron una pequeña esperanza.

Lo se, su mirada sigue siendo aquel pequeño libro abierto

Vamos ya todos debes de estar dormidos– dijo Alice

Entramos a casa y era verdad no había ningún rastro de nadie. Me despedí de ella y llegue a mi habitación, me deje caer en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Por favor, perdóname amor – susurre al viento

Bella POV

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquel fatídico día, el a ver estado sedada me ayudo a mantenerme tranquila, quizás fue un impulso muy descarriado por parte de Jasper, pero se lo agradecía. No había querido pisar la universidad estos días, Alice y Rosalie habían venido a visitarme pero seguía sin poderles hablar, me sentía mal por ellas, sabia que lo hacían por cuidarme, pero en verdad no podía hablar. Alice ya no tenia esa chispa, sabia que se culpaba lo miraba en sus ojos, Jasper me había comentado que pensaban que no las iba a perdonar, pero es que ellas no tenían culpa de nada, quizás si me mintieron pero no fue para mal.

Jasper me había dicho que Edward estaba mal, que ha estado llamando estos días para saber como estaba, como se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa, espero a que estuviera así para venirse a preocupar por mi, ¿que acaso no fue feliz con hacerme esto, Que no se supone que el quería que me alejara de el? el sabia que yo no quería recordar nada de él y tuve bastante todo este tiempo.

-Flash Back-

Tienes que hablar con el – dijo Jasper

No, no lo hare ¿ para que Jazz? Para ver como me pide perdón, no discúlpame pero no, y yo que, que estoy pintada, cree que soy como muñequita que cuando se rompe se puede volver a pegar así de fácil, tu bien sabes que no, ahí piezas que no se volverán a pegar de la misma manera y eso serán los resentimientos que tendré de el.

Bella no seas orgullosa, no estoy de parte de ninguno de los dos, pero tienen que hablar, tienes que también escuchar la parte de el.- y me gire dándole la espalda- Isabella ya fueron 5 años no te puedes estar escondiendo de él, tu sabias que este día iba a llegar, dime ¿a que le temes?

-Fin flash back-

No quería escuchar más, eso había sido esta mañana me había refugiado en mi cuarto desde entonces, ¿a que le temo? Es pregunta había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde la mañana, quería buscar una expresión clara y precisa pero no la tenia, le tenia miedo a _todo._ Al volverme a romper y el no poderme volver a levantar, no quería que las esperanzas volvieran a perderse con una sola ventisca. Sabia que tenía que salir de aquí, volver a comenzar de nuevo, pero no lo quería ver. No me sentía capaz de volverlo a ver.

Sabia que ahora en la noche era la presentación de él, no quería de estar ahí, pero había algo dentro de mí que me animaba a ir. En estos dos días había recuperado un poco de inspiración y necesitaba terminar la canción para mi materia. Agarre las llaves de la casa y del carro, en el camino me iba debatiendo ir o no ir, era esa la duda. Llegue a la universidad y vi que todos ya habían llegado, trate de encontrar estacionamiento un poco lejos de la entrada de la escuela, no quería que se dieran cuenta que había venido.

Decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón, fui al teatro y ahí estaba él, recargado hablando con algunos maestros y esperando a que acabara de cantar Rogelio, no me había dado cuenta que lo hacia tan bien. Voltee a todos lados buscando a Alice o Rosalie hasta que las encontré, estaban cercas del escenario y me percate que había un lugar de sobra al lado de ellas, _quizás creían que iba a venir. _Tome aire y entre al teatro, escondiéndome de tras de la gente, _quería verlo_, quería saber que es lo que tanto había progresado él en todo este tiempo. Si había cumplido lo que el tanto anhelaba, el hacer sentir a la gente lo que el sentía. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando el subió al escenario, Rogelio estaba con el acompañándolo con la guitarra, mientras el estaba en el piano.

_Se me sigue olvidando que no estas  
y te busco a mi lado al despertar  
y me aferro a tu almohada sin querer  
que conserva la aroma de tu piel.  
Se me sigue olvidando que no estas  
que tu amor ya más nunca volverá  
más yo sigo soñando que vendrás  
pues no quiero aceptar la realidad._

_Que voy hacer si estas en mi  
si te llamo cuando se que te perdí  
y es que todo alrededor  
me recuerda tanto a ti,  
a tus cosas, a ese amor  
que aun esta vibrando en mi  
que no me deja ya vivir._

Salí de aquel lugar, recorriendo aquellos pasillos, donde la soledad es la dueña y reina de esta escuela. Seguí caminando recordando el por que de mis lagrimas, recordando veranos y algunos fines de semana... pero todos estos son _ Recuerdos_ . Quizás lo perdí una vez o quizás fue la última también en sentir su olor o su calor, pero todo este tiempo... _no quería saber donde estabas_ . Seguí el camino de aquellos pasillos, sabia que estaba aquí para componer aquella melodía que ronda en mi cabeza como cada noche y como cada lágrima. Gritaría que te amo, que no puedo estar sin ti, pero... _ Todo esto es en vano. _ ! Tú! ya no existes, por que _yo_ lo decidí así.

Solamente son esos recuerdos que existen entre el ayer y hoy. Todo es tan confuso dentro de estas paredes, el piano, notas, hojas, TODO! . Sabia que todo esto significaba amor, nostalgia, dolor, pero _ yo misma me lo busque_ , y en parte él también. Todos me dicen que deje el pasado, que solamente me atormenta, pero mi pasado eres _tú_, pero sabes no quiero olvidarte, me haría más daño, _más del que ya existe_.

Después de tus cartas, donde aquellas palabras fueron el antídoto para matar a mi corazón _''Déjame en paz''_ y así lo hice, _''Olvídate de mi''_ , lo estoy intentando, _''Solamente te olvide''_ sigo sin poderlo hacer, _''Nunca fuiste importante para mi''_ eso ya lo se... Mis lágrimas junto a los sollozos, cada vez inundaban más aquel salón, donde eran acompañados de la música que transmitían mis dedos_. ¿Que acaso no se acordaba de eso?_

Todo fue tan rápido que no llegue a sentir su presencia, termine y voltee... Ahí, en la puerta, estaba mi tormento, el recuerdo de mi infierno, haciéndome la peor de las jugadas _''Que acaso no puedo vivir en paz''_ , no escuche respuesta de el, solamente la imagen desapareció, como al mismo tiempo mis lagrimas volvieron a nacer.

Quise correr pero mis pies no funcionaban, _todo fue tan rápido_, todos los recuerdos murieron. Te busque dentro de mis lagunas, pero cada vez eran más profundas. No entiendo por que sigues aquí, quiero crecer, quiero volver a nacer, eliminar cada recuerdo, cada lágrima y cada razón de ser. Pero todo fue por nuestro bien ¿no? _Bueno eso quiero creer_, intente todo quizás hasta un poco más, pero ¿tú, dime que has intentado? Solamente a atormentarme noche tras noche mediante mis sueños. Te siento cada vez más cercas pero al mismo tiempo te siento tan lejos, EXPLICAME!. -_¿Quiero saber a que se debe tanto temor? ¿Quiero comprender todo esto?, quizás Jasper tenia razón, tengo que hablar con él-_

Deje caer mi cuerpo, dejándolo justo entre el piano y yo. Fueron tantas las noches que morí, fueron tantas las sonrisas que perdí, que ya no se ni de donde soy ni de donde pertenezco. Todos dirán que soy feliz, todos dirán que volví hacer la de ayer, pero nadie, nadie a sabido que a sido para mi este infierno. El dejar al amor de tu vida, el empezar una nueva _vida_ –_por así decirlo_- quise soñar despierta tantas veces, pero siempre había un _pero_ para no poderlo hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente no te tengo aquí –_eso desearía soñar-_, se que la cobardía me mata, pero siempre he estado sola_,_ pero no le hayo lógica tu _regreso_. Una sonrisa fingida curso por mi rostro, _a esto es lo que llamaban felicidad_. Han pasado días, meses, años, hasta incluso muertes, pero tú ni siquiera habías llegado a mí. –_eso era lo estabas esperando para regresar-_

Escuche pasos entre los pasillos y sus voces cada vez más cercas, _Bella –gritaron. _Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar no como hubiera querido, a paso lento quite mi cuerpo del piano, me levante y me trate de sostener. Cada vez aquellas voces estaban más cercas de mi escondite. Intente esconderme pero todo fue, _demasiado tarde_.


	26. Desde que te fuiste

22Capitulo

Desde que te fuiste

Edward POV

''_El querer controlar todos aquellos fantasmas del pasado, solamente me han hecho entender que desde que te fuiste las heridas no han sanado''_

Sabía que estos días ella se estaba alejando de mi, después de tanto tiempo vengo y me le aparezco como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, _pero no podía esperar más_. Lo único que sabia de ella, era que estaba bien. Jasper me había negado visitarla, es más creo que ni siquiera sabe que soy yo el que llama para ver si esta bien. Rosalie y Alice fueron a verla varias veces, pero nunca las tomo en cuenta.

No sabia donde esconderme, quería llegar a ella de cualquier forma, volver a ser parte de ella, como lo era antes. Se que iba a hacer difícil, pero sabría que el resultado valdría la pena; todo lo que hemos estado viviendo es el mismo infierno, vernos en momentos en el cielo y por momentos volver a sentir aquellas llamas, no quería volver a quemarme, las quemaduras que tenia ya eran realmente intensas. No es que quisiera dejar todo atrás, sabia que la habíamos pasado mal, _¡Diablos, ella realmente había sufrido!._

Los minutos se me hacían cada vez más intensos, es como si _Cronos_ se estuviera burlando de mi, el dejar que el tiempo pasara demasiado lento me hacia desesperarme, sabia que ella no se presentaría esta noche, pero quería tener aquella esperanza con vida. La mayoría de la tarde me había encerrado en el estudio, buscando algo que presentar esta noche, había tenido la curiosidad por volver a tocar la guitarra, ya que desde la universidad que no lo hacia.

El cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado, partituras en el piso, una que otra en el piano, pero es que buscaba su canción que había compuesto para ella hace tiempo, en especial aquella que le mande por correo la ultima vez, pero no quería recordar eso.

El tocar la guitarra me hizo regresar al pasado, ese pasado del cual nunca había querido despertar, donde ni ella ni yo nos hacíamos daño. El nunca engañarnos, el yo poder hacerla sonreír como antes, sin tener que esconderme por hacerla llorar algunas veces. Quería recordar todos aquellos veranos donde habíamos sido nosotros, donde nadie era el dueño de nuestro tiempo, donde ni _Cronos_ hacia de las suyas, que ella durmiera en mis brazos sin tener que esperar a que llegara a su cama, simplemente en sentir la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Ver el mar en sus ojos, el que muchas veces contemple y aprendí a leer. El ver las estrellas desde el árbol a fuera de su ventana, _pudimos a ver rescatado todo eso._ El dejarla de ver todo este tiempo me hizo desearla cada vez más, el salir corriendo de Boston muchas veces era lo que más anhelaba, el estar a su lado era lo que más deseaba, _no quería que estuviera con alguien más que no fuera yo. _

Llegue a suspirar en ciertas ocasiones, eran reacciones que ni siquiera podía pasar desapercibidas, me sentía como un adolescente. Sabía que me comportaba como tal, pero ya mi manera de pensar tomaba las riendas de mi vida, _a veces. _Salí de mi habitación rumbo al teatro de la escuela, me despedí de mi familia sin tanta emoción, el camino realmente se3 me hizo corto quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, quizás hasta irme de nuevo y no volver a entrar en la vida de ella, simplemente quería hablar con ella eh irme, si es lo que ella quería lo haría, por ella haría cualquier cosa y si una de esas cosas era irme, no tendría por que debatirlo.

Sabia que faltaban 10 minutos para empezar el evento, busque a mi familia y los encontré en primera fila, voltee a ver a Jasper y el solamente encogió los hombros, sabia que preguntaba por Bella. _Ya sabes que no vendrá, no te hagas ilusiones – pensé. _Me dirigí al camerino para dejar mis cosas, no llevaba mucho, solamente un que otra partitura, deseaba tocar la canción que había compuesto hace rato para ella, pero no creo que fuera lo mas importante ya que ella no esta aquí. El director y varios maestros estuvieron sacándome platica en .lo que daba inicio, no sabia que había pasado en este momento, pero mi corazón empezó a sentirse completo, una parte de mi decía que quizás ella pudiera venir. Subí al escenario y vi a Rogelio a acomodarse ya que el me acompañaría esta noche.

La música empezó a sonar por todo el teatro, cerré mis ojos para imaginarme cada escena, sabia que la extrañaba tanto, que cada palabra que decía era verdad, al recordar su aroma lo único que hacia era apretar mas la almohada a mi cuerpo imaginando que era ella quien seguía a mi lado,. Abrí los ojos para ver am i hermana quien me hizo una seña para que volteara hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella. No supe si se dio cuenta o no que la miraba a que salió corriendo del teatro. Deseaba terminar mi presentación lo antes posible.

Termine de tocar y varios compañeros me felicitaron, Alice me dijo que la encontraría en el salón de música, camine por los pasillos, oscuros y silenciosos hasta que llegue al área de pianos. Sonaba una melodía que nunca había escuchado, a pesar de que llevo poco escuchándola tocar sabia que era ella, su manera de tocar, la manera en que transmite todas aquellas emociones con un simple roce en las teclas. Apresure el paso, siguiendo como guía la melodía, poco a poco se empezó a escuchar su voz.

_Desde que te fuiste_

_Ya no he vuelto a sonreír_

_Desde q te fuiste_

_Fue cuando empecé a morir_

_Desde q te fuiste_

_He comenzado a recordar los momentos q vivimos_

_Pero eso ya quedo atrás_

_Y no entiendo por que aun te veo y sin embargo te_

_Sigo queriendo te deseo tanto_

_Yo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño_

_El despertar de este infierno_

_Yo quisiera que no doliera tanto el seguir enamorada_

_Yo quisiera entender el juego de tu desengaño..._

_Pero no puedo..._

_Desde que te fuiste_

_Las heridas no han sanado,_

_Las heridas de mi pecho y mi corazón desangrando_

_Desde que te fuiste_

_Ya no hago nada mas que pensar en ti amor_

_Desde q te fuiste_

_Ya no he vuelto a sonreír_

_Yo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño el despertar de este infierno_

_Yo quisiera que no doliera tanto el seguir enamorada_

_Yo quisiera entender el juego de tu desengaño..._

_Pero no puedo..._

_No puedo entender el que tú me hayas abandonado_

_Yo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño_

_El despertar de este infierno_

_Yo quisiera que no doliera tanto el seguir enamorada_

_Yo quisiera entender el juego de tu desengaño..._

_Pero no puedo..._

_Perdóname, perdóname,_ es lo único que podía pronunciar en mi cabeza, apresure el paso, cuando oí sus sollozos, ya quería acabar con todo este tormento que se nos viene avecinando desde años. Empecé a gritar su nombre, un poco preocupado, ya no se escuchaba nada. Al ver la puerta corrí, desee que ella siguiera ahí, cuando entre, nunca llegue a imaginarme como la encontraría. En medio de la nada, con el rostro rojo bañado de lagrimas, con la piel pálida y unas ojeras que rodeaba sus ojos. Me quise a cercar a ella, pero ella simplemente no se movía, es como si estuviera viendo a una fantasma. Di varios pasos hacia ella, quise tocarla, pero llego un momento en que cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir.

Bella POV

_No, el no podía estar aquí, el maldito destino podría jugarme así, por favor otra vez no – pensaba. _Vi que se acercaba a mí, quería alejarme pero mi maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería creer que esto era un sueño y decidí cerrar los ojos. _El no esta aquí, no es él – me gritaba en mi mente._ Decidí abrir mis ojos y por desgracia el seguía ahí.

¿Por que? – susurre, ¿_por que estas aquí?- esa era mi pregunta_

Tenemos que hablar – dijo tranquilo

Y.. yo no tengo nada que hablar – trate de decir

Bella tenemos que hacerlo, por favor- dijo tocando mi brazo

Edward, suéltame, si – dije, _no deseaba que el me tocara, no quería que lo hiciera, no podía. _El retiro su mano y las dejo dentro de sus bolsas del pantalón, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

¿De que es lo que según tu, tenemos que hablar? – dije, tratando de deshacer el nudo

De nosotros, de lo que paso. Tengo que explicarte que fue lo que paso – dijo casi en suplica

Que no fue más que suficiente ese mail, según tú no deseabas verme. Tus palabras fueron claras Edward, _''solamente te olvide'', ''nunca fuiste importante para mi'', '' olvídate de mi'' y la mas importante de todas ''déjame en paz''_

Bella, déjame explicarme

Que quieres Edward, por que no cumples lo que tu mismo me pediste, yo también quiero decirte que solamente te olvide, que no fuiste importante para mi, que te olvides de mi… pero no pude Edward no pude, que acaso es tan difícil de entender que yo en verdad te ame, que a pesar de todo, que tu tuvieras novia y yo fuera tu mejor amiga, te seguí amando y siempre te voy amar.- dije sollozando

Tienes que escucharme – grito, voltee a verlo por segunda vez. Su rostro tenso, su mirada perdida y sobre todo llena de tristeza y melancolía – por favor, necesito, no mejor dicho te suplico que me escuches, esto puede tener solución Bella.

Edward POV

Sabia que ella dudaba de que pudiera a ver una solución, pero es que ella me había negado a cercarme a ella, nunca contesto mis mails, ni siquiera en aquel tiempo me dejo explicarme, simplemente me cerró las puertas. El silencio cada vez se hacia mas incomodo, ¿que tan difícil era darme una oportunidad? ¿Tanto es el odio que ella tiene en mí? Suspiro y se dejo caer de nuevo al banquillo.

Explícate, en verdad Edward esto se me es muy difícil y creo que para ti también, deseo que todo esto acabe cuanto antes, ¿entre mas rápido mejor, no crees? – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos – ¿que es lo que tengo que saber? ¿Que te falto agregarle al correo? ¿que no tuviste cara para ir te a despedir de mi al aeropuerto?- no sabia que contestar, necesitaba que ella dejara salir lo que traía dentro – dime fue tan difícil decirme ala cara que en verdad no querías mi amistad, que pudiste a vérmelo hecho saber, nunca creí que fuera parte de tu juego Edward – su voz era cada vez mas corta y su respiración mas forzada- Contéstame!! Dime tan difícil fue, por que para mi si lo fue, tantos años juntos, tantos malditos recuerdos que tengo de ti, de nosotros para que en un maldito mail tuvieras el valor de decírmelo, un mail Edward ¿tan cobarde fuiste!? –

Bella cariño tranquilízate, por favor – dije, sabia que cuando se ponía así no había quien la parara – te voy a contar la verdad, ¿si?, pero necesito que te tranquilices, no quiero que te pase nada. – sabia que esa opinión venia de sobra entre nosotros, cuando vi que su respiración volvía a la normalidad empecé.

Bella POV

¿Por que el tenia este control en mi? hace tiempo pensé que había dejado que el controlara esa parte de mi, no quería que el volviera hacerme sentir así,_ vulnerable. _Espere a que mi respiración se controlara y jugué con mis dedos, no quería verlo, sabia que cuando hiciera eso, realmente todo lo dejaría ir al caño y lo perdonaría así de fácil, pero no, no puedo hacerlo. Mi orgullo estaba naciendo en mí en este momento, tanto tiempo esperando esto como para que de la noche a la mañana lo perdone.

Edward antes de que empieces – dije – ¿por que no fuiste a despedirte de mí al aeropuerto?

Si fui pero no tuve el valor de acercarme, sabia que ese tiempo que te había dejado sola te había hecho mucho daño no me perdonaba a verte dejado así y mucho menos me lo perdono ahora que me entere que Jacob había muerto en esos días-trate de hablar pero el me interrumpió-Emmett me lo dijo hace poco cuando supe que estabas aquí en Seattle tuvimos una pelea y me lo dijo, se que no querías que supiera, pero Bella eres mi mejor amiga, no entendí por que no querías que estuviera contigo. Si lo se, se que fui un estúpido el nunca a verte dicho que salía con Tanya, me cegué. Creí que estaba enamorado de ella, estaba tan confundido Bella. – sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío, vi como se tapaba el rostro con las manos y siguió hablando- llevaba días sintiendo algo extraño cuando estaba contigo, ya no te miraba con los mismos ojos, empezaba a buscar pretextos estúpidos para estar mas tiempo contigo, el verte dormir, el hablar en sueños, el como me ponía cuando decías que irías a ver a Jacob, me trague tantos celos, tantos enojos, pero al verte todo eso se desasía. Ver como me sonreías, los abrazos que me dabas, sentía que mi cuerpo siempre iba pertenecer al tuyo. ¿Nunca pensaste que nuestros cuerpos siempre eran uno? Yo siempre lo pensé, al principio me asuste sabes, no quería que nuestra amistad se fuera al caño por confesarte que te quería como algo más, el día que te fuiste y que no sabia el por que de tu decisión, me puse como loco. El ver tu mirada triste, sabia que estabas así por que yo no me había presentado, pero es que no podía mi niña. – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, todo ese tiempo, ¿!el había sentido algo por mi?! – el a ver andado con Tanya me hizo abrir los ojos, no la amaba a la única que podía entregarle eso era a ti, siempre fue a ti. Me sentía devastado

Pero en tus mails siempre sonaste feliz, que tu relación con ella siempre era perfecta – dije

No, nunca lo fue, si llegue a salir con ella, fuimos al baile y todo, fue mi primer beso también, pero nunca llegue a sentir en ella lo que sentía por ti. Después fue cuando deje de escribir, la universidad me absorbía, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo grabando o ensayando, una tarde fue cuando llegue a casa y cheque el correo y me di cuenta de tu mail, me desconcertó tanto saber que no quería saber ya nada mas de mi, esos días estuve mal, no entendía que era lo que había pasado contigo, con aquella niña indefensa, tierna que me gustaba cuidar y defenderla de todos. Ese día te desconocí, tus palabras fueron realmente un veneno para mi alma. Días a tras había peleado con Tanya, ella se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, pero nunca corte con ella, decidí que si así lo querías me iba a alejar de ti, que fue cuando recibiste mi ultimo mail, aquella fue la segunda canción que había compuesto para ti. Fue tan triste pensar que la primera que había escrito fue tu nana, el que te cantaba todas las noches para que durmieras, esa canción la compuse la primera vez que te conocí y la del mail fue con la que me despedí de ti. – tomo aire y me tomo una de mis manos, mi cuerpo estaba sin reaccionar. Todo lo que me había dicho nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –

Edw..ard pero es que… tu me habías dicho que querías que me alejara de ti, yo también me sentí mal por eso, tus palabras me hirieron como no tienes idea – conteste

Lo se, y a la fecha me odio por que hubiera pasado eso, no supe como paso pero Tanya dio con mi contraseña de mi correo – dijo, _había escuchado bien, ¿!Tanya?!_

Me est…

Bella, Tanya fue la que mando ese mail, quizás no me creas, al principio ni Jasper me creía, tuve que buscar el correo y dárselo, Jasper siempre a sido el que mas me conoce y sabe como soy, eso fue lo que mas me desconcertó de ti, tu sabias como era, mi manera de escribir, la manera de expresarme. Al principio me dio mucho coraje el saber que hayas creído semejante estupidez, por Dios Bella, es que acaso creías cuando te decía que nunca te iba a dejar sola, que siempre iba a estar para ti – dijo subiendo de tono

Que querías que pensara, si después de todo mi ultima semana con ustedes, fue la peor, me dejabas sola, te ibas con Tanya, si lo sabia Edward, sabia que andabas con ella, solamente quería que tu, como mi mejor amigo que eras me dijeras la verdad, que dejaras de jugar al doble cara, en la mañana eras uno y en la noche eras otro, por los días parecías vampiro te desaparecías y por la noche te volvías amo y señor de la noche y aun así seguía sola, tu no sabes como me la pase cuando Jacob murió, cuando supe que ese mismo había perdido a mis dos mejores amigos, alguna vez te preguntaste como me sentía, te preguntaste por que nunca te quise abrir la casa aquella vez que fuiste, te escuche hablar por teléfono con ella, y aun así nunca tuviste los pantalones para decirme que andabas con ella, no preferías que tu amiga Bella se enterara por boca de otros. Todos incluyéndote creyeron que yo había estado así estos 5 años por el solo hecho que tuvieras novia y que me habías mandado esa carta, no Edward no estuve así por eso. La carta fue la gota que derramo el vaso sabes, esos días eran víspera de navidad, quería pasarlo con las personas que mas quería junto a Charlie pero Charlie ni siquiera estaba en casa, contigo por que sabia que a pesar de todo siempre ibas a estar conmigo aunque sean 5 míseros minutos, con los chicos por que ellos prácticamente son como mis hermanos y con tus padres, por que para mi ellos siempre fueron eso para mi, mis segundos padres. Quería sentirme querida un momento Edward, mi mama tenía su vida en Phoenix, mi papa igual, todos tenían a alguien y yo nomas te tenía a ti. – dije sollozando – Edward yo siempre te mire más que un amigo, el tiempo que estaba en Phoenix estudiando siempre pensaba en ti, me ponía contenta el saber que se acercaban las vacaciones para irlos a ver, para pasar tiempo con ustedes. Suena estúpido Edward todo esto, estos 5 años aprendí a valerme por mi misma, defenderme de la gente, ser autoritaria y no dejarme de los demás, logre muchas cosas que quizás en mi vida llegue a pensar, jugué baloncesto, me volví escritora en la universidad, había dejado la música pero la volví a retomar, si me hiciste falta y mucha, pero tenia que aprender a salir adelante sin ti. Yo sabia que alguna vez nosotros dos íbamos a tomar caminos diferentes, pero nunca llegue a pensar que de esta manera, tenia miedo de volverte a ver, no me sentía preparada, estos días reflexione sobre eso, sabia que no tenia que seguir escondiéndome al final de todo ya me habías encontrado – dije forzando una sonrisa- Jasper siempre fue mi pilar, las chicas no sabían que había pasado realmente, nunca se los quise decir por el hecho de que no te trataran mal, no quería alejarte de tu familia, también sabia que tu te irías a Boston, que tanto podríamos a ser, dime. Seguir igual que siempre por correos, yo no iba soportar decirte que te quería sabiendo que íbamos a estar mucho tiempo separados. Emmett y Jasper siempre estuvieron diciéndome que te perdonara, que te buscara pero no quería a serlo, no estaba preparada, no podía. Soy orgullosa y cabezota y lo sabes, necesitaba estar sola un tiempo para pensar lo que en verdad quería hacer. Se que me hablabas por teléfono, que me mandabas mails, los leía, pero nunca me sentí preparada para contestártelos, cada vez que quería hacerlo, mi mente se bloqueaba y a la fecha, sigue pasando.

Sabes que nunca llegue a pensar que tu reacción iba a ser así – dijo Edward, _y yo también lo creía_

No eres el único que lo piensa, yo misma digo lo mismo. Yo también deseo que todo esto acabe, ya no quiero sufrir. Lo que en verdad sigo sin entender es como Tanya tuvo que ver aquí, yo que le hice a ella, por que ensañarse conmigo.

No lo se, el día que supe la verdad lo primero que hice fue correrla de casa, saque sus cosas y las había dejado en la sala, cuando llego me pregunto que si que estaba pasando y le había leído la carta delante de ella, al principio se puso pálida y después nada mas se empezaba a reír, diciéndome que estúpidos habíamos sido, que si tanta confianza había entre nosotros y que tanta amistad, como una simple carta podía destruir un lazo tan grande. –_ a pesar de que en estos momentos odiaba mas a Tanya ella tenia razón, como una simple carta pudo a ver hecho todo esto. Por una parte todo esto me enseño a ver las cosas de diferente manera, pero aun así nadie le quita por lo que tuve que pasar, para llegar hasta donde estoy. _

¿Bella que va a pasar con nosotros?- dijo

No lo se, estoy todavía aturdida por todo esto, sigo sin explicarme como fue que me tome todo esto tan tranquilamente, quizás mi cuerpo me pedía ya cerrar este capitulo y empezar con una nueva historia, no se si tu seas parte de ella también o no. Te sigo queriendo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, pero quisiera que las cosas siguieran así por un tiempo, cada uno con su camino. –dije

Te entiendo, pero no quisiera que me sacaras de tu vida, deseo ser parte de ella en verdad, quizás no como pareja, pero si como amigos o intentar hacerlo.

No quiero herirte ni hacerte sentir mal, si lo deseas así esta bien, yo no te pienso prometer mucho, tratare de hacer algo para rescatar lo que quedo, pero hasta ahí, el tiempo quizás decida que es lo que quiera hacer con nosotros.

Edward POV

Sabia que las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a estar bien, me sorprendí la manera en que Bella tomo las cosas, me di cuenta que ya no era la misma mujer que había dejado hace años, su manera de hablar, la manera de pensar era algo de lo que me enorgullecía, quizás ella ya no necesite quien la defienda, pero yo no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón, quería reparar todo esto y ella me estaba dando bandera blanca para seguir. No quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, yo también se la estaba dando. No deseaba perderla, quería estar en esa nueva historia, quería formar parte de ella. _Tiempo, tiempo _y de nuevo maldito Cronos volvía hacer de las suyas.

Vamos ya es noche déjame llevarte a casa – dije

No, yo traigo mi carro, necesito estar sola un rato – contesto

Bueno te acompaño

Empezó a recoger su bolso y salimos del salón, me di cuenta que ya no había nadie, ya no se escuchaba nada. Recorrimos el mismo pasillo donde nos reconocimos hace 3 días, no me había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado mas de media noche. Llegamos a estacionamiento y había pocos autos, ella se dirigió al suyo mientras yo iba tras de ella.

Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y Angela debe estar preocupada – dijo

¿Angela? – pregunte

Si, una vieja amiga, no se si la recuerdas.

La verdad es que no – dijo

No te preocupes algún día sabrás quien es y sobre todo es fan tuyo.

Oh – dándole una sonrisa, se había formado un silencio entre nosotros hasta que decidió ir se

Bueno, me voy, nos vemos – dijo

Hasta luego Bella y gracias – me acerque a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Aja.

Bella POV

Entre al carro, dejando salir el aire pesadamente. El volver a sentir sus labios en mi mejilla me hizo recordar el calor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. No sabia que era lo que me iba a esperar después de todo esto, no sabia si era correcto o incorrecto el a ver tomado esta decisión, pero me hacia sentirme bien, como había dicho, quizás mi cuerpo necesitaba terminar este capitulo para poder iniciar con una nueva historia, solamente espero poderla continuar.

Bueno chavas, como ven ya hablaron, sinceramente batalle para hacer este cap. y mas por la manera en que se expresa Bella, sinceramente quería darle este giro, fue devastador para nosotros, para Bella y para mi verla sufrir tanto, creo que ya necesitábamos un respiro, sinceramente me asombre la manera en que Bella tomo las cosas, pero como dice su cuerpo pedía que terminara ya este capitulo. Okey muchas dirán por que no terminaron dándose un beso y perdonándose, la verdad es que no creo que hubiera sido realmente correcto hacerlo, después de todo, no siempre as cosas terminan como uno desea, Bella y Edward tienen que desintoxicarse de todo esto, y como dicen quizás el tiempo los una o los separe, depende de cómo ellos quieran manejar.

*Cronos: es el dios del tiempo.


	27. Love Hurts

_Chicas primero que nada quiero decirles que para este capitulo tienen que bajar o buscar en youtube, una melodía que se llama ''Love Hurts'' de Yiruma, esto es por que la canción que interpreta Bella es esa, este capitulo lo escribí escuchando esa canción y créanme no es por ser modesta, pero si la escuchan durante todo el capitulo en verdad se siente genial, yo lo acabo de terminar de leer con toda y la melodía._

_Bueno disfruten del capitulo, así como yo también lo hice al momento de escribirlo y volverlo a leer._

_At: Tutzy Cullen_

_Pd: este fic se lo dedico a mis Hippiosas #2 y #3._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

23Capitulo

Love Hurts

Bella POV

El llegar a casa me había hecho entender que ya no tenia donde esconderme, recorrí a la sala hasta llegar al sillón que esta enfrente del pequeño librero de fotos.

_Tanto tiempo a pasado, tantas lagrimas he tirado y poco a poco había sanado, pero otra vez regreso el pequeño tormento de había en mi mundo. El sentir que los cataclismo que había vivido hace años ya no existían, y hoy me había dado cuenta que todo eso era una mentira. El verle ahí con los ojos tristes, con aquellas ojeras marcadas –suspire- quería creerle, decir que todo estaba olvidado, pero no podía. Mi vida a cambiado y yo junto con ella, '' Están difícil entender que soy otra '', había tenido miedo al enfrentarme a él, el caer bajo su encanto y decirle perdón. Ese perdón por no haber hablado con él, por negarlo el acercarse a mí, pero mi cuerpo en este momento no lo necesitaba._

Deje mi cuaderno aun lado, dejando que las lagrimas descendieran por mi rostro, el cual mojaban cada vez mi blusa.

_Hemos tenido tantos recuerdos, tantos sueños y ahora todos sean cumplido, excepto uno '' el estar juntos''. Lo amo no lo puedo negar, pero no se que decisión tomar, hemos sufrido bastante '' que no se han dado cuenta de eso '' fácilmente no se puede olvidar, todas esas noches donde yo lo necesite, y de esas mentiras que tanto emito. Quizás para muchos he llorado demasiado, pero se que estas lagrimas serán las últimas, estas las que me están desintoxicando mi cuerpo. _

Deje caer mi cuerpo hasta quedar completamente recostada en el piso, con el cuaderno en mis manos apretándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo.

_Quizás no se si este bien o no, el a ver tomado esa decisión, el quererlo en mi vida o no, ya no será algo que decidamos los dos. '' Tiempo '' ese el que a veces me ha sido demasiado y a la vez tan corto, ese el que nos ayudara a crecer un poco mas, el decir que el tiempo cura las heridas es algo fácil de decir, pero quien ha dicho que con el tiempo esas cicatrices dejen de existir. Sabía que a partir de mañana mi vida cambiaria, que el jugar al gato y al ratón, ya no me serviría. _

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve acostada en el piso, mi mente se había vuelto color blanco, como el lienzo, ese donde podría utilizarlo para pintar un nuevo paisaje, con colores vivos y rayos de luz sinceros. Voltee a la ventana viendo como se filtraban los rayos del sol. _Tanto tiempo estuve aquí. _ Me levante y fui a bañarme, mi cuerpo estaba cobrando factura por todo lo que había estado acostada. Deje mi cuaderno en mi cama, en lo que sacaba ropa para ir a la escuela. Entre al baño sin saber que llave abrí entre, dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, el agua fría no me importo solamente necesitaba desprenderme de todo lo que había pasado. No tarde 15 minutos cuando ya me estaba arreglando, había decido usar un vestido azul de tirantes, ajustado un poco al pecho y lo demás caía, y unas mallas debajo de el, me puse mis converse del mismo color y por último mi cabello dejándolo suelto. Me maquille un poco –_era raro hacer esto-_ oculte mis ojeras –_ si Alice llegara a verme, me mataría -. _Baje y fui por mis cosas, y de paso recogiendo uno que otro vaso, me di cuenta que Angela no había llegado a dormir y que faltaban 20 minutos para entrar. Salí de casa, llevando un poco de velocidad por llegar temprano, no deseaba llegar tarde. Al llegar al estacionamiento estaba realmente a testado, para mi suerte el más cercano a la puerta era al lado del Volvo. Baje esperando que mi pulso y respiración se tranquilizaran. Entre y varios compañeros me saludaron, sabia que me tocaba composición y que mi melodía estaba sin terminar, no estaba segura si esa quedaría, faltaban uno que otro arreglo, pero nada de cuidado. Llegue a clase y ya estaba la mayoría ahí, la maestra decidió hacer pasar a cada uno para ver que tanto habían avanzado. Cuando llego mi turno, sabia que no necesitaría partituras, a pesar de que no estaba terminada era muy difícil que la olvidara, me senté apreciando el piano, este que fue testigo de nuestra platica, donde habíamos decidido empezar de nuevo, donde me di cuenta que mi corazón se había hecho fuerte y que con el solo tacto de mis dedos en el, mi corazón había empezado a vibrar mas de lo normal.

Juegue un poco con las notas y encontré ese sonido del gran amor, esa, la fuerza que había en mi, ella, con la que siempre había soñado y ahora que lo he cumplido. Fue cuando mis dedos decidieron darle vida a esta melodía. El cuerpo cada vez se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación tan exquisita, aquella ternura que inundaba cada rincón de esta habitación, esa caricia que te llegaba a dar con cada momento de intensidad, aquellas sonrisas que alguna vez fueron las dueñas de mi alma, esas con las que son expresadas en este momento. Dejándome navegar entre los mares de recuerdos, entre las noches de alegría y tristeza que obtuve a lo largo de mi vida, todo estaba reflejado aquí, _mi fortaleza_, esa que hace un tiempo llegue a pesar que la había perdido cuando decidí alejarme de el, esa que con el tiempo se fue perdiendo y que la encontraba detrás de la música, _mis momentos felices._ Eran pocos al igual que bastantes y en momentos eran contados. Sentí que mi cuerpo se movía mientras los pequeños golpes se volvieron tan calidos, tan nítidos, _que tanto daría yo por que así fueran las caricias de sus manos que trazaran cada parte de mi rostro, esas que poco a poco llegaran a mis labios y recorrieran su contorno sin ninguna vacilación, que no se arrepintiera de probar ese sabor dulce que ellos llegan a producir en su clímax. _Esto era parte de mí, de mi vida, de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, esta melodía que reflejaba mi momento, estos segundos que tanto había anhelado, esa paz que llevaba ocultando. Deje que los últimos golpes fueran lentos. Termine de tocar y decidí abrir los ojos, vi varios rostros cubiertos de lagrimas, con sonrisas en ellos, mi maestra había formado parte de esta burbuja, había sentido igual que yo como la piel se me enchinaba al escuchar como la música se apoderado de este gran salón. Cuando me voltee, ahí en la puerta estaba él, dándome esa sonrisa que ahora me era mas fácil de recordar, su movimiento de cabeza me hizo entender que había estado bien, que él había sentido lo mismo que yo, le regrese el gesto y volví a mi lugar.

Tanto había sido la intensidad de esta pequeña melodía, tanto era la fuerza que llegue a repartir y ellos pudieron sentirla. No sabia que explicación dar, sonreía, sabía que había estado mas que bien y al final de todo el había estado presente, eso hizo que se volviera perfecta. Quizás era bonita o linda, pero para mi era la mas hermosa. Había sido mi vida reflejada en cada nota, cada cambio de movimiento era un capitulo cerrado, era el punto final del libro, era el felices para siempre de cada cuento. Sonriendo satisfecha de lo que había hecho, de aquella obra maestra que había presentado, salí del salón cautelosamente, y camine, ahí a dos salones de donde yo estaba, se encontraba él. El ultimo punto de mi vida, ese que me ayudo a terminar mi libro. Voltio a verme y me regalo esa sonrisa que hace un instante observe, sus hoyuelos eran el movimiento mas hermoso, que se llegaba a observar de el. Me encamine a la cafetería, queriendo saber que es lo que lo había animado a venir al salón, antes de saber quienes éramos, de volvernos a reconocer, el siempre había dicho que mi música lo guiaba a otro nivel.

El día transcurrió sin ningún percance, Rogelio me saludo un par de veces y me pregunto como estaba, al principio me desconcertaban sus preguntas como si el hubiera sabido algo todo este tiempo, cuando le pregunte que ocurría, el simplemente me dijo que era por que no me había visto en días. Al escuchar eso me ruborice, _ruborizarme._ Deje salir una pequeña sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba esto. Hoy había decidido comer sola y a Edward ya no lo había vuelto a ver. Cuando llegue a la ultima mesa sentí mi celular vibrar, _10 llamadas perdidas_. Sabia que Jasper estaría preocupado por mi, pero no era para tanto.

Sabes que me tenias realmente preocupado – dijo

Lo siento, pero apenas acabo de tomar el celular – conteste

Perdón, es que ..-suspiro- ¿Cómo estas? –

Bien, no ahí nada nuevo. Ya sabes la universidad, la casa, sinceramente Jasper no tengo nada que hacer, me siento tan _libre_ –

Me da gusto escuchar eso, ¿quieres que pase a verte? – dijo, _sabia que quería asegurarse de lo que decía._

Ahora no Jazz, lo que si quiero saber es que han sabido de Angela ayer no llego a dormir – dije

Oh si eso, Ben se la llevo a casa de sus papas unos días, preferimos que estuvieras sola para que pudieras pensar un poco que es lo que realmente querías hacer o quieres hacer – dijo Jazz

No se si darte las gracias o no – dijo algo molesta

Isabella no empieces, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, aparte niégame que no lo necesitabas – dijo, _diablos el me conocía tan bien, el sabia que en mis momentos más tristes o simplemente cuando algo me preocupaba me gustaba estar sola._

Esta bien tienes razón -dije

Y … este.. –

¿Jazz que pasa? – pregunte

Bien, iré al grano. ¿Cómo vas con Edward? - pregunto, _sabia que el había estado evadiendo el tema, él era el mas preocupado de como yo reaccionaria a todo esto._

Ayer hablamos – dije mientras me paraba para salir de la cafetería, no deseaba que alguien escuchara – nunca me imagine como iba a reaccionar, al principio me sentía confundida, quería verlo, necesitaba saber si en verdad era él. Vine a la escuela y cuando todo termino el me encontró en el salón de piano – dije

¿Hablaron?-

Si, me quite algunas dudas que tenia, pero hasta ahí. Jazz, ¿tu sabias que el correo era falso? ¿Qué lo había enviado Tanya?- Jasper no había respondido mi pregunta , se quedo callado

Si, si sabía – susurro – no por nada te decía que hablaras con él, pero tú te negabas.

Pero por que no me fuiste a decir que era mentira, así, no se quizás hubiéramos hablado antes – dije llegando al jardín de atrás de la escuela

Si te hubiera dicho, tú nunca me hubieras creído. Lo primero que hubieras hecho era echarme por andarlo defendiendo, Bella en ese tiempo tu no pensabas, solamente actuabas sin saber cuales serian los resultados. Por una parte te ayudo, dejaste de ser aquella chica tímida que conocimos, cambiaste y mucho, como crees que hubieras actuado hace 4 años cuando Edward empezaba a buscarte y tu me dijiste que querías desaparecer un tiempo, que quisiste cambiar todo con tal de no saber nada de el, a como actuaste el día de ayer quiero decirte que tuviste un gran progreso, yo estoy sorprendido de la manera en que lo sobrellevaste – dijo, _sabia que el tenia razón, había madurado en muchos aspectos._

¿Edward hablo contigo verdad?- dije

Si, se le hizo tan raro tu manera de pensar, la manera en que tomaste las cosas. Habíamos creído que estarías histérica, que ni siquiera lo ibas a dejar hablar. – agache el rostro ocultando mi pena.

Tan mal estaba –susurre, hablando para mi

Si- contesto- pero tu decisión creo que fue la mejor, darse tiempo y quizás volverse a conocer

Si pensé lo mismo – dije- te dejo Jazz entrare a clase, salúdame a los chicos

De tu parte y por cierto, Esme y Carlisle quieren verte – dijo y colgó.

_Esme y Carlisle_, _volverlos a ver._ Sabia que cuando el me encontrara todo esto pasaría, _recordar y recordar. _Dicen que_ después de una tormenta siempre viene la calma, _y en mi caso puede que sea verdad.

Las clases acabaron y fui al estacionamiento, al salir vi en mi carro que en el para brisas había una rosa blanca y aun lado de ella una vela encendida, _que extraño. _Me acerque rápidamente y tome la rosa con cuidado, la acerque a mi rostro deleitándome con el olor de esta, al voltear para poder apagar la vela, me di cuenta que había una nota.

_Me gustaría que perteneciera así, esta llama significa un nosotros._

_Ese por el cual pienso luchar cada día, esa llama que hace mucho tiempo se apago y deseo que ahora se vuelva aprender. He decidido dejarte hacer tu capitulo, al igual que yo he decidido que quiero pertenecer a el. Te regalo esta vela encendida que refleja mi vida y mi amor por ti._

_At: _

_E.C_

Voltee a todos lados para ver si lograba verlo, pero nada. Sonreí al darme cuenta que en verdad quería que volviéramos a empezar, agarre la vela con cuidado junto con la rosa y entre al carro, la rosa la deje en el asiento de alado y la vela la acomode en el porta vasos.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que Angela ya estaba ahí, me colgué la mochila y con cuidado saque la vela y la rosa. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Angela en la sala viendo la tele volteo a verme y me ayudo con las cosas.

Te vas con una mochila y regresas con una rosa y una vela – dijo Angela

Lo se, pero como sab…

Cuando tu te ibas, llegue yo, decidí esperar a que llegaras para ver si ya estabas mejor o querías platicar – dijo y yo asentí

Camine hasta el librero de fotos y coloque la vela, Ángela me paso un pequeño florero con agua y puse la rosa aun lado de la vela. Me quede viéndola un rato, _en verdad era hermosa._

Y bien quien es el admirador secreto – dijo Ángela sacando de mi ensueño

Edward – conteste en susurro

Dios! – expreso

Lo mismo pensé, cuando mire la rosa.

Dale una oportunidad – dijo Ángela- me imagino que ya hablaste con el ¿no? Por lo que nos conto Jasper fue de que ya se encontraron – _maldito Jazz boca floja_

Ayer hablamos, pero no se, ahora lo mire y estuvo presente en mi clase de composición, quizás una amistad en estos momentos a sido lo correcto, ya después quien sabe. – conteste sentándome aun lado de ella.

¿El sabe que aun lo quieres? – pregunto

Si y sabes que fue lo que me dejo perpleja – dije

¿Que cosa?

Que todo lo que paso fue por que no tenia la seguridad si me quería o no hace tiempo, el que el anduviera con Tanya lo hizo por que la quería, pero dijo que el nunca me había olvidado, que el tenia tantas dudas, que estaba tan confundido, con decirte que me dijo que me amaba – conteste

¿Que acaso nunca supo lo que quería? –

Al principio dice que fue difícil, que en realidad el fue al aeropuerto y que siempre me busco, pero que tenia miedo, miedo a que yo lo rechazara, miedo a que no le creyera nada de lo que había pasado. Sabes - dije volteando a verla- la carta que me mando, esa la que leímos, no fue él fue Tanya –

Y le creíste – casi grito

Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero es que conozco tan bien a Edward que se cuando me miente, sus expresiones cuando miro que no volteaba verlo, su voz que estaba mas débil cada vez que el hablaba o la mía cuando le explique como me sentía. – mi piel se enchino al momento de recordar- Hable con Jazz hace rato y le dije lo mismo, de que habíamos hablado y le pregunte sobre la carta, sabes que el siempre supo la verdad, que la carta la había mandado Tanya pero que nunca me dijo nada que por que no era su problema y que aparte yo lo hubiera ignorado – dije algo molesta

Bella, Jasper tiene razón, tu bien sabes como estuviste esos días, no rompiste las fotos que tienes ahí en el librero por que alguna parte de ti, muy en el fondo de tu alma sabía que había una pequeña esperanza. Hubieras reaccionado mal cuando Jazz te hubiera dicho todo eso, no le hubieras creído.

Lo que más me duele en este momento es aceptar, que todos ustedes tenían razón. Sabia que tenia que perdonarlo, que tenia que a ver dejado que el se acercara, pero mi maldito orgullo, mi dolor me cegó – dije

Tenias motivos para hacerlo – dijo

Lo se ayer me sentía tan confundida

Vamos no es el fin del mundo, bueno aparte de que se escucha que se avecina una tormenta – empezamos a reír las dos

Cierto, vamos a preparar algo para comer

La mayor parte de la tarde nos pusimos a ver películas, platicar y comer. Tenía bastante tiempo que no me la pasaba así en compañía de alguien. Las dos decidimos que nos iríamos a acostar, termine de limpiar la cocina, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me acorde de la vela, me regrese a la sala y tome la vela y la rosa, sabia que en mi cuarto estaría mejor. A pesar de los años las tormentas seguían siendo mis peores amigas, puse la vela en el escritorio y la rosa aun lado de mi cama, _era tan hermosa. _

Me quite la ropa y rebusque entre mis cajones, aquella camisa azul que me ponía cada vez que había tormentas, _me sentía tan segura con aquella prenda. _Me recosté en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera y sacando mi cuaderno del cajón del buró.

_Quien iba a decir que había tomado la manía de escribir cada momento del día, hace tiempo había dejado de hacer esto y mas cuando las cosas cada día se tornaban peor, escuchar el canto del viento, oír como el golpeteo de las hojas del árbol le hacen compañía, los truenos de aquel cielo que ha sido destinado a desahogarse después de tanto tiempo, me hace regresar al tiempo que estuvimos juntos._

_Ver esa flama que se adueña cada vez de la cera de la vela, esa que cuidare día y noche, aunque tenga que exponer mi casa a un incendio. Estoy debatida en si seria bueno volver a escuchar su voz, escuchar aquella nana queme hacia dormir, un simple CD era el sustituto perfecto de aquel piano o de aquella voz, pero sabiendo que lo tengo tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos, me gustaría volverla a escuchar. Cada vez los truenos y relámpagos acechaban el cielo, demostrando la furia y la tristeza que ahí en el, la lluvia empezó a caer cada vez más, el golpeteo era contado y uno que otro relámpago se colaba por la ventana. _

Cerré el cuaderno del susto y me pase por debajo de las cobijas junto con mi celular, sabia que esta noche no dormiría para nada bien.

Edward POV

Los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes, aquella tormenta que se avecinaba me recordaba cuando pasaba las noches con Bella,_ todavía seguirá teniéndole miedo a las tormentas_. Sabia que Angela había vuelto a casa, cuando decidieron ir se a dormir ella me hablo para decirme que todo estaba bien, que la había notado tranquila y a la vez alegre por el pequeño detalle que había tenido con ella, eso hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de gusto.

Estaba en el balcón del cuarto del hotel donde estaba. Esme me había dicho que me fuera a casa, con ellos, me había negado diciendo que tenía cosas que preparar de la escuela y que las tenias aquí, aun sabiendo que era mentira. A pesar de que el café era mi manera de disfrutar la lluvia, había decidido esta vez por un Té. Me había dejado llevar por el sonido de la lluvia, cuando sonó mi celular, _numero desconocido._

Bueno – dije

¿Edward? -

¿Bella? – pregunte algo inquieto

Si – dijo en voz baja

¿Como conseguiste mi número? – pregunte

Se lo pregunte a Jazz – _no podía creer lo que escuchaba en estos momentos y mas sintiendo que tenia una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro._

Oh– oí como reía, _como la extrañaba._

Disculpa si te desperté, pero ..

No, no me despertaste – dije apresurado

Oh bueno – dijo mientras hubo un silencio – ¿Edward?

Si

Gracias por la.. rosa y la vela – _sabia que a ella le iba a gustar, todavía estaba en la escuela cuando mire que ella había agarrado la rosa y se había formado una sonrisa en su rostro_

De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado._ – _termine de decir cuando se escucharon los truenos cada vez más fuertes y ella jadeo.

Calma Bella, no pasa nada. Pensé que ya habías superado eso – comente mientras le daba un sorbo al té

Que mas quisiera, pero no puedo contesto, _cada segundo me asombraba su manera de tomar todo esto, nunca pensé que de ella saldría la iniciativa por hablarme._

Te siguen dando pesadillas, ¿cuando hay tormentas? - pregunte cautelosamente

Si – susurro

Angela esta cercas, verdad – afirme en vez de preguntar

No, ella esta en su cuarto, pero por eso no quiero dormir no quiero levantarla en la noche con mis gritos – su voz sonó algo apenada.

Qui..quieres que – pase saliva- quieres venir acá… mejor olvídalo – dije,_ mierda._

¿No te incomoda? – pregunto

No! – casi grite, ganándome un risa por parte de ella

Bueno acepto tu propuesta – dijo todavía con algo de dificultad – te veo en un momento – dicho esto y colgó..

Me quede con el celular en la oreja, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en este momento, _ella vendría. _Me levante y empecé a recoger el cuarto, era ordenado, pero prácticamente el día de hoy había decidido que un huracán pasara por el cuarto. Acomode los papeles de la escuela, mi ropa sucia en el sesto, tendí la cama hable a servicio para que trajeran algo de comer, _no sabia si ella tuviera hambre o simplemente una taza de café._

Estaba feliz de saber que no todo estaba tan perdido, que quizás una parte de nosotros en verdad necesitaba estar cercas. Respire profundo y sonreí, hace tiempo que extrañaba esta sensación, lo hacia a menudo pero nunca con la misma intensidad.

Bella POV

Sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, volver a recordar esto como antes. Me levante de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, me acerque a la vela para ponerla en un lugar seguro, tome unos deportivos y una sudadera. _Tranquila_, baje las escaleras, tratando de evitar los escalones que hacían ruido, al llegar a la sala sonreí, busque las llaves y mi bolso. Salí con cuidado, tratando de no resbalarme, ya había empezado a lloviznar. Entre al carro dejando mis cosas en el asiento de alado y arranque.

El trafico estaba ligero, quizás no era nada comparado con lo que común mente había. Cuando hable con Jasper para pedirle el teléfono de Edward se noto asombrado y mas cuando le pregunte donde se estaba quedando, y para mi suerte era el hotel más cercas que había de casa.

Cuando llegue al hotel, le di las llaves al chico que estaba de valet.

Disculpe tiene alguna reservación o viene a visitar a alguien – pregunto el botones

Vengo a visitar a alguien

Oh esta bien, pase a recepción

Llegue a recepción, ahí se encontraban 2 mujeres, se podría decir que era prácticamente de mi misma edad.

Disculpe el cuarto del Sr. Cullen – pregunte

¿Quién lo busca? – pregunto en tono seco y sin dejar de mirarme.

Una amiga de la familia – conteste

Lo siento pero no podemos dejar pasar a nadie que no sea familiar ni parte de su equipo de trabajo – dicho esto y se dio la espalda.

Que diablos le pasaba a esta mujer, sabia que hacia su trabajo pero no era la manera para tratar a alguien, su mirada me escruto más de lo que debería, sabia que mi vestimenta era de alguien que acaba de levantarse, pero nunca llegue a pensar que fuera tratada así.

¿Bella?

Si, soy yo.. este…sabes..

¿Que pasa?

No me dejan subir

Oh cierto perdón, se me había olvidado decirte. Ahora bajo.

Esta bien

Fui a una banca que estaba enfrente del elevador, esperando ver cuando bajaba. Pasaron 10 minutos y lo único que miraba eran señores con sus esposas o amantes y una que otra familia. Me recosté un poco en la banca, moviendo el pie algo nerviosa.

Bella – oí detrás de mi

Edward – conteste, cuando el me sonrió

Ven vamos, por acá ahí otro elevador – dijo y asentí

Me pare, siguiendo sus pasos detrás de el, cuando la recepcionista le llamo a Edward.

Disculpe, pero ella no puede pasar, el señor Cullen dio aviso que no dejaran pasar a ninguno que no fuera familiar o alguno de su staff– dijo la recepcionista

Si lo se, ella es mas que una familiar o una trabajadora para mi – vi como el rostro de la chica se puso pálido- ella es mi mejor amiga. Así que si nos disculpa tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – estaba asombrada por la manera en que me defendió.

Nunca pensé que me fuera llamar _mejor amiga_ después de todo este tiempo, sabíamos que no lo éramos, pero yo me sentí así, el iba a seguir siendo mi mejor amigo después de todo, el conocía cada una de mis manías y aunque cambie en muchas cosas, yo sabia que cuando estaba con el volvía a ser aquel ser que necesitaba protección, donde en sus brazos me sentía segura. Sentí como jalo de mí, sacándome de mi ensoñación, sabia que a partir ahora todo cambiaria, si era para bien o para mal, esta vez seria diferente. Esta vez tendría la dicha de decir que lo habíamos intentado y no habíamos dejado escapar ningún momento y que el hubiera no existiría, solamente dejaríamos que esto llevara su curso por si solo, sin ataduras ni remordimientos, solamente nosotros.

El sonido de las puertas del elevador, me hizo entender que estaba aquí, con el de nuevo y eso era lo que quería y esa fue la primera decisión correcta que tome en mi nueva historia, entrar con el al elevador y dejar que se volviera escribir esta historia.


	28. Love Me

_Otra vez chicas una recomendación más, cuando hice este Cap. Fue con la melodía de `Love Me` de Yiruma si desean escucharla mientras leen el cap. mejor, es una recomendación nada mas._

_Bueno disfruten del capitulo, así como yo también lo hice al momento de escribirlo y volverlo a leer._

_At: Tutzy Cullen_

_Pd: Hippiosa #2 te dedico el Capitulo completo, tu sabes a que me refiero, te quiero mensa._

_Pd1: Hippiosa #3 no te me pongas celosa okey, este cap. tiene mucho para nuestra Hippiosa #2, y por cierto también te quiero babas._

_Pd2: Ame este Capitulo_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

23.1Capitulo

Love Me

Bella POV

Sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas tomarían un rumbo distinto, mi vida pediría cambios y más si el es parte de ese cambio. El saber que esta conmigo de nuevo, el sentir su calor cercas del mío, me hacia sentir endemoniadamente segura. Tantos momentos estuve fuera de este tipo de aura y nada había podido sustituirla. Me sentía como una _adolescente_, las mariposas volvían a revolotear. El saber que sus palabras fueron sinceras al hablar con la muchacha de recepción, me hizo darme cuenta que el estaba arrepentido. Fue extraño volver a escuchar de sus labios el '_es mi mejor amiga'_, nunca creí que lo volvería a escuchar.

Durante el camino a su habitación ninguno de los dos hablo, el silencio era tan cómodo que podría pasar un elefante enfrente de nosotros y no lo escucharíamos, era el claro ejemplo de que estábamos en nuestro mundo, e_se de donde no quería salir_. Vimos a varias parejas de ancianos, regalándonos sonrisas y un '_cuídala' 'no la dejes ir', _Edward parecía estar entretenido con cada frase, es como si ellos supieran por lo que habíamos pasado y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos no querían volver a vernos separados. Fueron las palabras de aliento de esas personas las que me hicieron mirarlo, esta tan diferente, su rostro más marcado, sus facciones más intensas, sus labios más pronunciados. Definitivamente lo años lo han favorecido. Sentir la presión de su mano en la mía, el entrelazar los dedos me hizo saber que ahí siempre había sido el hogar de ellos, como aquella vez en que me beso. Mis labios sabían que esa persona era mi hogar, mi todo. El aceptar que mi vida era con él y que siempre ha sido a si, _y era verdad que yo ya no deseaba tener una vida lejos de él y mucho menos alejarlo de mí_.

Respiraba hondo varias veces y él me miraba curiosidad. Al llegar enfrente de la recamara, Edward deslizo la tarjeta haciéndome pasar primero. Me di cuenta que había pedido servicio a la habitación_._ Cerro la puerta tras de el, dejando la llave en la mesa, a pesar de que era un cuarto ni muy grande ni muy chico, estaba bien ordenado.

Había extrañado todas estas sensaciones al estar en la misma habitación que él, esa sensación era un equilibro, el soporte de mi vida, ese que había perdido hace tiempo atrás, por culpa de inseguridades y por mi culpa de no creer y no querer buscar la verdad entre las personas correctas, _pero quien demonios iba a creer que la bruja mala del cuento iba a ser la protagonista de todas aquellas villanías de las que fui simplemente su conejillo. _

-¿Deseas algo de tomar o comer? – pregunto

-Una taza de te, ¿tienes? –

-Si ven.

Salimos del pequeño compartimiento de sala-cuarto y fuimos al balcón, ahí había dos sillas a cada lado adversario a la mesa, en ella se encontraba una tetera –_me imagino que de té –_ y un cuaderno. Al ver el cuaderno me sorprendí. Hace años que no sabia de el, pensé que nunca mas volvería a verlo. Por inercia lleve mi mano a mi dije, sabia que el abrir ese cuaderno de nuevo, seria para terminarlo, aunque solo fuera mi parte, la de él se miraba totalmente llena. Tome el tomo con mi manos, acariciando el cuero de el. La suavidad y en algunos lados la tela tersa, me hizo sonreír, tantos enigmas ahí dentro de este cuaderno, mil historias, sueños y frustraciones se encuentran aquí. El compartir mi diario con él nunca había sido algo un problema, hasta que me di cuenta que pronunciaba más el nombre de él que el de mi familia, sabia que ese diario no se abriría tan fácil, quizás el podía a ver visto su parte, pero la mía estaba sucia e intacta.

-Pensé que a lo mejor querías conservarlo – dijo

-Sabes, nunca pensé que lo tuvieras – conteste mientras el me daba mi taza de te

-Gracias – susurre cuando le di un sorbo, solamente un ligero _''de nada'' _ fue lo que escuche.

-¿Ya has intentado abrirlo? – pregunte dejando el tomo en su lugar

-Nada más mi parte, la tuya a seguido así todo este tiempo.

-Oh – fue lo único que conteste

Tome el cuaderno y lo abrí. _Sueños de Edward y Bella,_ sonreí al darme cuenta de lo horrible que era mi letra y la de Edward siempre tan sofisticada. Pase varias hojas y al principio solamente eran pequeñas frases, después uno que otro párrafo y por ultimo hojas completas de nuestros días. Seguí hojeando hasta que llegue a la última.

_No se cuanto tiempo llevo escribiendo su nombre entre las hojas del cuaderno, mis libros y en los espacios vacios de mis notas. Me siento intranquila y a la vez triste, no quiero enamorarme de él, no quiero saber que va hacer el día en que tenga que ir me de nuevo de aquí y volver a dejarlo__ ir. Ser sincera y correr no es lo que deseo hacer, intento hallarle una solución, intento esconder este amor, pero no puedo, no puedo negarme a este sentimiento. Me mata saber que nunca he sido para él y él mucho menos para mí. El empezar a vivir entre sombras donde nadie podía encontrar ni un rayito de luz, ese donde ni siquiera el podía encontrar una ruptura de mi corazón, donde nunca dejaría que él llegase a tocar. Me hace sentirme realmente patética. Hace días soñé mi primera vez y jure que eran tus dedos los que recorrían cada parte de mi piel, de punta a punta, pero nunca llegue a saber que paso después. Me desperté fugazmente y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, las lagrimas no se quedaron a tras, fue tan real. Tan real que en este momento siento que estas aquí a mi lado y que eres el que me consuela y me anima a seguir. Que tú eres quien me guía a decirte la verdad, que me invita a volver a respirar. _

_Voltee a ver la luz que se pronunciaba desde fuera de mi habitación, ahí estabas tu, esa luz que se hacia llamar Luna, esa pequeña partícula de cielo es donde te reflejabas cada vez que deseaba verte. Es tan difícil escribir todo esto, escribir que tu eres mi maldita musa, el dueño de todas estas palabras y que ni siquiera puedo darte la cara para poderlas pronunciar. Que el estúpido miedo me invade y que cuando deseo dar un paso hacia ti, doy dos hacia tras. Explícame como puedo respirar, explícame por que no podre dejarte de amar. Me siento débil, vulnerable, saber que ni siquiera para mí estas, han pasado tres noches sin tu mísera presencia, ni siquiera un descansa, ni un cuídate, solamente una mirada de compasión es lo que decides darme cada vez que te vas. _

_El recibir tus palabras no era más que recibir dagas, esas que ni si quiera me mataban, solamente entraban y volvían a salir para lastimar. Saber que tus labios eran de otra y que ni siquiera los llegue aprobar consiente mente, que siempre fue en sueños y que la única vez que lo logre hacer, tú estabas dormido. Que fatídica noche si lo vemos así. Si hubiera sabido que tus sonrisas eran más que una estúpida compensación de todo esto, si hubiera imaginado que el volver aquí era para cerrar una amistad, nunca hubiera regresado._

Sentí una lagrima recorrer mi rostro, esa ultima hoja era la que cerro todo, fue lo ultimo que escribí antes de que muriera Jacob, cuando empecé a sentir que me evitaba. Esto era lo que me daba miedo, _recordar_, el volver a leer esto me hacia entender que por más que lo aceptara, mi herida seguiría ahí. Tome aire, tratando de tranquilizarme, se que va hacer difícil esto, el volver a retomarlo, el volver a aceptar que somos amigos y el entender que mi estúpido amor sigue aquí. Voltee a ver a Edward, quien estaba sentado en el piso y recargado en la pared, sosteniendo una pequeña taza de te. Deje el cuaderno en la mesa y me uní a el.

-Nunca llegue a pensar que te sintieras así, cuando leí la ultima pagina que habías escrito fue cuando comprendí todo, el por que de la manera en que me perdonabas con cada estupidez que cometía –dijo pasando su mano por su pelo- me sentí tan miserable y culpable de saber que yo era el dueño de todas aquellas lagrimas, sabiendo que te jure que nunca, nunca te haría llorar. Yo también tenia miedo Bella, miedo de saber que te podría llegar a perder y que cuando tu querías dar ese paso y dabas dos hacia tras, yo daba el doble.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no habías leído mi parte – conteste con duda

-El día que te fuiste, fui a tu casa. No quería olvidarte y fue mi manera de darte adiós sin que tu estuvieras ahí, cuando entre a tu cuarto había visto que me habías dejado el libro con una nota. _'Sabia que vendrías por el, se que todo fue repentino y se que no iras al aeropuerto, sabes, te esperare de todas maneras, por si llegas a tomar la decisión de ir y si no fue así y estas aquí en mi cuarto leyendo esto, Gracias por darme la oportunidad de saber que tuve a un gran amigo, ese que en estos días me di cuenta que cada segundo perdía, te dejo mi pequeña vida en tus manos, esas hojas dicen mucho más de lo que deseo. Cuídate. Bella.'_ y así fue como leí esa ultima hoja una y otra vez.

Levante la vista en dirección a él, sabia que había dejado el cuaderno en mi cuarto con la nota, pero nunca llegue a pensar con que exactitud el se había aprendido cada palabra de esa nota, ni siquiera yo recordaba tan bien lo que había escrito. Tenia la ligera sensación de como el se había sentido al leer la ultima hoja, prácticamente era mi despedida, era el aceptar que me rendía a todo y prendía la huida a otro lugar donde me recordara nada a el. Se que quizás todos tendrán dudas sobre nuestra relación ahora, como es que actuaremos o como es que nos relacionaremos, pero eso ni siquiera yo lo se. Me senté a un lado de el, recargándome en su hombro, sentí como titubeaba su brazo al ponerlo en mi espalda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Nada así quiero estar

El contemplar la lluvia, los sonidos de la naturaleza, era algo tan pacifico, era la mejor medicina para estos momentos, a su lado ya no corría con ese momento de inseguridad, la tormenta pasaba a segundo plano en sus brazos. Se acerco un poco más a mí y me recargue en su hombro.

-Edward – dije

-Si – contesto

-¿En verdad amabas a Tanya? – pregunte, había venido aquí para quitarme todas aquellas ataduras entre nosotros, quería saber a que me enfrentaba después de todo.

-Cuando me di cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por ti, me asuste, creía que te iba a perder si te decía la verdad y fue cuando empecé a salir con ella. Tu sabias que me gustaba pero nunca llegue a tener el valor de pedirle una cita así que tome la iniciativa y lo hice, con el tiempo creí que la amaba y que lo tuyo había sido solamente una confusión, pero después me di cuenta que no. El no tenerte cerca fue algo duro para mí, el darme cuenta que por mi culpa te habías ido. Por que lo preguntas

-El día que hablamos me habías dicho que la amabas o que sentías que la habías amado, al principio me asuste, pensé que definitivamente te había perdido, por que sabía que si andabas con ella yo ni siquiera me iba a poder acercar, no quería volver a pasar por lo de antes.

-Cariño eso nunca va a volver a suceder – contesto – ¿quieres platicar de algo en especial?

-¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a despedirme? Se que me habías dicho que no podías hacerlo, pero no te creí, te conozco muy bien y se cuando me mientes – dije, no se si había sido un error preguntar pero su respiración se contrajo un poco.

-Alice me había dicho que no lo hiciera, – contesto – no te enojes con ella, pero tenía razón. Yo sabia que daño te había hecho y me daba miedo de volver a lastimarte, quizás no supe la verdadera razón el por irte apenas hasta ahora. Pero sabes me arrepiento de no a verme acercado, lo que mas necesitabas en ese momento era un abrazo. Quizás suene modesto pero se que nosotros teníamos algo especial.

-Tu también lo sentías – dije en susurro y un poco bajo

-Si.

Sabia que era sincero, una pequeña parte de mi querida dudar, quería que cometiera un simple error, tan pequeño que fuera para poderme alejar, pero nada, simplemente perfecto.

-¿Como fue tu estadía en Boston? – pregunte

-¿Que no se supone que yo debo de preguntarte a ti como te sientes? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo? Y vienes aquí y me interrogas – dijo algo desorientado.

-Edward lo que yo viví, lo quiero dejar ahí, no lo quiero remover, por favor. Sinceramente todo lo que viví ya lo sabes, te lo conté, nunca hubo nada nuevo que contar de mi vida.

-Esta bien, al principio fue difícil no te lo puedo negar. Tanya había decidido entrar a la misma universidad que yo, pero ella a leyes. No te voy a negar que no compartimos cuarto, si lo hicimos pero nunca llegamos a mas, yo no lo permití y me alegro de no a verlo hecho. Los primeros meses me hundí en la música, fuiste parte de mi inspiración tantas veces. Una parte de mi, te había olvidado, pero nunca se me olvidaron tus ojos, esos que siempre brillaban cuando algo te fascinaba, esos que cuando te enojabas con migo siempre me perdonabas. No sabes cuantas noches soñé con ellos. Hubo un tiempo en que buscaba entre la multitud esa mirada y nada. Pero cuando regrese a Seattle me di cuenta que existían, antes de saber quienes éramos yo nunca había dejado de pensar en ti. Cuando los meses se convirtieron años y tu ni siquiera me dejaste acercarme a ti, decidí dejarlo así, como te había dicho, sabia que te había lastimado y que verme en ese momentos no seria bueno para ti, Bella te conocía tan bien ese entonces. Sabia que cualquier cosa que te hacia sufrir, si llegaras a enfrentarlo tan rápido te derrumbarías y yo, yo no quería eso. –dijo titubeando- Pero que podía hacer, a pesar de que mi hermana y Jasper me vieron siempre como un ser que destruyo a la mujer mas hermosa, que no había tenido los pantalones para enfrentarte, pero Bella tu también habías tenido culpa, te negaste a ver el otro lado de la moneda –soltó aire y siguió, el tenia razón en ese aspecto-

-Lo se, quisiera poder regresar un poquito el tiempo, pero ya no se puede – comente

-Pero si podemos volver a retomar lo que dejamos – contesto

-Si, creo que si

-Alguna vez tuviste..tu sabes.. miedo – dijo

-¿Miedo a que? – pregunte

-A volverme a ver, quizás por el hecho de que no quisiera que te lastimara de nuevo – dijo

Sabia que esta pregunta era difícil para mí, muchas veces me la hice pero nunca encontré la respuesta correcta, quizás en este momento ya la tenia pero no era lo mismo, decírselo al espejo que a él en su cara. Quería responderle que nunca me había entrado el miedo, que siempre estuve segura de lo que quería de la vida y de lo que necesitaba, pero nada de eso era verdad, siempre me cuestionaba noche y día, cada vez ese tema.

-Si – conteste – miedo a que al verte me destrozaras más, miedo a que cuando me dijeras perdón yo te perdonaría muy fácil, con una sonrisa o mirada que hicieras te hubiera perdonado en aquel tiempo. Pero ya después cambie, quizás me escondí de ti y de todos, pero era por mi bien. Nunca te has sentido como si te asfixiaras y quisieras correr a un nuevo aire, que te hiciera llenar tus pulmones de vida, que te diera ese empujón que te hacia falta para poder seguir y que tu corazón pudiera latir. Yo lo anhele muchas veces, pero muy pocas veces llegue a cumplirlo. Tenía miedo a que me quedara siempre sola, a que mis amigos se olvidaran de mi cuando formaran su propia familia. Mis padres siguen separados y muy rara vez me hablan para saber como estoy, el saber que estamos distanciados y que Charlie esta a 40 min de camino o mas, es excelente, pero para René es un martirio, sabe buscar el momento para reprocharme el por que estoy lejos, el haberla dejado sola. Pero es que no entiende que yo también deseaba salir del lugar donde me asfixiaba diariamente. Cuando llegue aquí se molesto y no me había hablado, decía que si quería olvidar y volver a respirar que me fuera lejos a otro lugar, no donde me lo recordaras. –

Sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, no sabia si era de felicidad o de tristeza, pero no podía dejar de recordar a René, cuando le había dicho que me quería ir de Phoenix. Me sentí sola en ese momento, como puedes negarle a tu propia hija salir de donde prácticamente estas muriendo. Quizás ella ya no vivía en al casa, vivía con Phil, pero a veces ella se sentía tan autoritaria en mi vida, que se le había olvidado como fue mi adolescencia, me dejo viviendo sola durante la preparatoria y la universidad, sabia que ella nunca se pregunto si me había falta algo o si estaba bien. Recordé como reacciono Charlie cuando René se había ido de la casa, desde ahí él, la odio más.

-Supe que se había casado de nuevo, no ha de ver sido fácil para ti, tener al esposo de tu madre en casa – dijo Edward

-En verdad fue al revés, René se fue de la casa cuando se caso – conteste

-Te dejo sola, todo ese tiempo – casi grito

-Si, pero lo supe llevar. Al principio fue duro ya que todo había sido muy rápido, la muerte de Jacob, lo que paso con nosotros y por ultimo ella casarse y dejarme ahí en casa.

-Y por que nunca, bueno, ya sabes, Charlie – dijo

-No, no podía regresar.

Edward se quedo callado, sabia que si preguntaba era volver a empezar y ya estaba harta de eso. Escuche el celular sonar, no sabia si era el mío o el de él. Se movió un poco para tomarlo de su bolsillo.

-Es Alice – dijo Edward

-Contesta, debe ser algo importante – dije aun recargada en el, su brazo me apretó mas a su cuerpo, sin querer un sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

--Alice ¿Qué pasa?, no la verdad es que no se – contesto, tenia curiosidad por lo que estaban hablando- si la llego a ver, que lo dudo, le diré que la están buscando, si ya no te preocupes debe estar bien, si Adiós – y colgó

-¿Que pasa con Alice?

-Angela se despertó y no te miro en cama ni el carro, le hablo a Alice para preguntarle si se había ido con ella, exactamente que le dijiste a Jasper

-Le dije que vendría a aquí, pero que me guardara el secreto y que no les dijera nada, la verdad es que no deseo tener a Alice cuestionándome.

-Pues armaste buena trifulca Cariño, por que Alice es capas de levantar a toda la naval y a la armada con tal de saber donde estas – contesto haciéndonos reír

-Vale, tienes razón creo tendré que llamarla, pero ahora no

-Ven vamos a dentro, esta refrescando y no quiero que te enfermes

-Mmm… otro ratito

-Bella, por favor – dijo

-Esta bien – conteste a regañadientes

No me quería se parar de el, su calor me hacia bien y no necesitaba nada más. Se levanto primero dejando las tazas en la mesa y regreso a ayudarme. Me tendió la mano y la acepte, al momento de levantarme habíamos quedado muy cercas, sentía su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

-Te extrañe tanto – dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla

-Yo..también – dije en susurro.

Sentí como sus brazos pasaron mi cuerpo, dejando recargada su barbilla en mi cabeza, dándome el placer de oler su aroma en su cuello. Lo en volví en mis brazos, regresándole el gesto y pegue mis labios en su cuello.

-No sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte así Flaco


	29. Time Forgets

23.2Capitulo

Time Forgets

Edward POV

El tenerla junto a mi era algo que no podía dejar de creer, verla cerrar los ojos, respirar su mismo aire_, era tan mágico_. En algunos momentos llegue a creer que si abría mis ojos o si algo me picara despertaría, pero no, no era eso, simplemente _ella_ estaba aquí. El verla hojear el diario que tenia demasiados secretos y sueños de nosotros, era como si volviéramos en tiempo atrás, donde empezamos esa osadía por escribir nuestros momentos y compartirlo uno con el otro. Sabía que ella leía la última hoja, esa donde ella se despedía de mí de una manera tan fina, tan sincera, que podría imaginarme ese día escribiéndola, dentro de su cuarto, viendo aquella lluvia infernal que destrozaba el paso hacia cualquier lugar. _Me arrepiento de no a ver estado ahí con ella, me arrepiento de tantas cosas, pero a pesar de todo, valió la pena la espera._

Estaba mas hermosa que antes, sus facciones de niña se perdieron, ese rostro en forma de un pequeño corazón, esa sonrisa que muchas veces llegue a soñar y que ahora le tengo enfrente. Sus ojos, esos con los que yo podía guiarme cuando estaba yendo por mal camino, esos que me enseñaron a leerla en los momentos más importantes o tristes, _como fue posible que fui tan ciego en esos momentos, que no me di cuenta que la estaba perdiendo. _

Voltee a verla, se estaba limpiando el rostro, recordar la ultima vez que leí esa carta en su habitación fue como transportarme al día en que la hizo, sentir todas aquellas emociones dentro de un pequeño cuarto, donde había millones de recuerdos, risas, tristezas y silencios cómodos, todo eso lo perdí en un día, _todo_. Deseaba con toda el alma que ella me perdonara, que olvidáramos todo aquel tiempo tan ruin y despiadado que tuvimos, ese que con el tiempo se volvía más fuerte y que siempre hubo una espina dentro de nuestros corazones. Yo deseaba olvidar, deseaba volver a empezar. Que perdonara mis estupideces y que aceptáramos que no podríamos estar separados por mucho tiempo más.

Sentir su cuerpo aun lado de mi, tenia miedo de hacer algo que ella no deseara, , titubeante puse mi brazo en sus hombros y la recargue más a mí. Su esencia esa que abría puertas en mi pasado y cerraba las más dolorosas de ese tiempo. _Dios, era una osadía tenerla aquí_. Cuando hablo Alice, quería gritarle por a ver interrumpido este hermoso momento, me dio tanta risa el saber que si por ella fuera hablaría a la Armada o a la Naval con tal de encontrar a Bella, _pero era mi secreto_, quería solamente fuere nuestro momento sin interrupciones y mucho menos sin los cuestionamientos de Alice. Amaba a mi hermana, pero ahí cosas que me gustaba reservar para mí y este era uno de _esos._ Entendía que Jasper se preocupara por Bella, yo también lo haría y hasta este momento me sentía agradecido con él, por a verla cuidado tan bien.

Sabia que teníamos que regresar a la habitación estaba haciendo frio y no quería que ella se resfriara. A pesar de que tomo la iniciativa muy a regañadientes, me di cuenta que en ese aspecto no había cambiado, siempre tan cabezota. Ella entro a la recamara, mientras recogía la charola con las cosas, entre y vi que se cómodo en la cama, sabia que no estaba dormida. Deje las cosas en la mesa y me quite los zapatos. El recordar como me había dicho hace rato, me dio ternura, hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

-Bells quítate los tennis para que estés mas cómoda – susurre en su oído

-Mmm.. no quiero – dijo hundiendo más la cara a la almohada

-Esta bien – me acerque a quitarle los tennis, sabia que se enojaría, no le gustaba que hicieran las cosas por ella.

-Flaco deja mis tennis – murmuro de nuevo, no le hice caso y termine por sacarle el otro.

Me acosté a un lado de ella pasando mis manos por su pelo, _quien iba a decir que la iba a volver a tener aquí a mi lado así._ Suspire y apague la luz del buro y me recosté sin apartar la vista de ella. Sentí como se voltio, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, sabia que tenia dudas sobre que pasaría después. Pase mi pulgar por su frente quitando la arruga que se había formado.

-Anda ¿no tienes sueño?

-No, simplemente estoy todavía que no me creo que estoy aquí, contigo – dijo en voz baja lo ultimo

-¿Te arrepientes de a ver venido?- pregunte, _me dolía el saber que quizás puede que sea razón, que le moleste estar aquí o se sienta incomoda_

-No, al contrario me gusta estar así. – se movió, quedando recargada en mi pecho, dejando su melena pegar en mi rostro

-Edward en verdad, deseas que esto acabe bien – dijo titubeante

-Si, quiero estar contigo, pero hasta que tu estés bien lo hare. No te dejare sola Bells, no lo volveré hacer – dije abrazándola más a mi

Y era verdad, no deseaba volver alejarme de ella. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, tantas lagrimas hubo entre nosotros, tantas noches de amargura y soledad como para dejarla ir a si nada mas, no ya no deseaba que eso volviera a pasar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solamente las respiraciones de cada uno era lo que se escuchaba en este cuarto, el sentir como ella jugaba con mis dedos, como es que la corriente pasaba a través de ellos. E_ra todavía tan increíble que ella estuviera aquí. _No podía despegar mi boca de su cabello, dejándole innumerables besos en el.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- pregunto

-No se, lo que tu quieras que pase, eso es lo que hare – dije – si deseas que mañana me vaya lo hare, pero lo hare por que tu me lo pides. Pero si deseas que me quede lo hare también

-No deseo que vayas – dijo apretándose mas a mi cuerpo- quiero tenerte aquí, me hiciste mucha falta. Algunas veces llegue a pensar que nunca iba a tener el valor de volverte a ver, que quizás nunca podríamos volver a estar así

-¿Quieres que me quede?- pregunte, _sabia que era estúpido preguntar después de lo que me acaba de confesar, pero quería escuchar de sus labios su propuesta._

-Por favor – dijo en susurro

-Bella, estas consiente que ya no me alejare de ti, que no te dejare por nada del mundo y que luchare por tenerte a mi lado siempre, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, lo se. – suspiro- Edward quie…¿quieres intentarlo?

_Había escuchado bien, ella.. Ella quería tener algo más conmigo._ Sonreí como un tonto en su pelo, la felicidad se apoderaba a de mi, me acomode para poder ver su rostro. Tenia la vista en un solo punto, voltee a ver hacia donde miraba. Sonreí al darme cuenta que era la foto del árbol, había encontrado esa foto en un álbum, la ultima vez que había ido a casa, antes de regresar a Boston.

-Bella mírame – dije -¿tu quieres intentarlo? – dije quitando el mechón de su rostro.

-Si, no quiero volver a perderte, ya cometí el error una vez Edward, no quiero volver a cometer una estupidez –

-Sabes que te quiero verdad – dije – los dos cometimos errores y lo sabes, no tienes por que culparte por ello. – dándole un beso en frente

-Edward ¿quieres ser mi novio? – dijo, vi su sonrojo, me reí por la ironía del momento, el saber que yo debería ser quien le preguntara, quien estuviera acechándola y buscándola, aquí la historia fue al revés._ –_ no te rías – susurro, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

-Pequeña, no me rio de ti. Simplemente por la situación, yo debería ser quien te preguntara y no tu, y ser yo quien te acechara y te buscara y no al revés cariño. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, si quiero ser tu novio – dije

-¿De verdad? – pregunto

Bella, se que las cosas han sido diferentes y se que tienes miedo, pero los dos podemos salir adelante confía en mi, te amo y no tienes por que dudarlo, quiero estar contigo, tener una familia, casarnos, vivir juntos. ¿Qué acaso tú no lo deseas?

-Claro, pero por el momento quiero que seamos nosotros – dijo

-Si es lo que quieres, eso haremos

Me acerque un poco más a ella, observando cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca. _Era tan perfecta_. Roce mi nariz con la de ella, dejando por momentos que nuestros labios se tocaran, _simplemente roces, _ poco a poco los roces se volvieron más que unos tiernos besos, dejando la sensación de hormigueo en mi labios, _necesitaba más de ellos_, empecé a jugar con su labio besándolo. Sabía que a partir de este momento éramos _uno_, sin que nadie más se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Me acomode aun lado de ella, sin dejar de besarla, quería observarla. Sus manos pasaron de mi cuello hasta mi nuca disfrutando sus caricias en mi pelo. La tome de la cintura juntándola más a mí. Escuche como jadeo, sabia que mi cuerpo tenía reacciones y estaban pasando factura. Entendía que este no era el momento ni el tiempo para poder llegar a esa etapa, pero disfrutar su cuerpo cercas del mío era lo mejor que podría a verme pasado. El beso siguió con intensidad, por momento era despacio y tierno y por otros lleno de pasión y deseo. Tenia que separarme un poco, a pesar de que no quería, necesitaba ver que de verdad era ella. Poco apoco los besos fueron siendo demasiados cortos bella tenia una sonrisa impecable.

-Te amo – dije en sus labios

-Yo también

-Vamos adormir, ya es tarde y mañana ahí cosas que hacer

-Edward mañana hay clases – dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

-Lo se, pero no iremos, quiero pasar el día completo contigo aquí encerrados o en un lugar lejos, pero contigo

-Esta bien

-Buenas noches – dije abrazándola

-Descansa amor – susurro

Bella POV

Los días pasaron y la relación entre Edward y yo estaba cada vez mejor, los chicos nos felicitaron por como habíamos resuelto nuestros problemas, pero aun así no dejaron de amenazarlo si volvía a pasar algo igual o peor. Volvimos a retomar las clases, algunas veces yo me iba en mi carro o el pasaba por mi, al principio fue raro para muchos de nuestros compañeros vernos, _profesor y alumna_, no era algo bien visto en otras escuelas, pero aquí no dijeron nada. Quizás por que íbamos en grados diferentes y aparte de que el nada más iba a estar un semestre aquí.

Por las tardes, practicábamos para el concierto. Había vuelto aceptar a tocar en el, el director de la escuela había aceptado prestarnos el salón de piano por las tardes, en lo que tenían todo preparado en el teatro donde seria el concierto de _Anthony_.

Era jueves por la mañana, faltaba exactamente una semana para que fuera el concierto, cada vez me sentía más nerviosa. Nunca había presentado algo hecho por mí, fuera de la escuela. Estos días habían sido los mejores, las lagrimas se habían ido y se habían vuelto sonrisas, risas y suspiros. Angela había decido irse a vivir con Ben quien le había propuesto matrimonio después de todo este tiempo.

-¿Amor en que piensas?-

-En nosotros, en todo lo que han sido estos días – dije volteando a verlo

-Lo se, han cambiado tantas cosas entre nosotros, con nuestra familia y amigos – dijo abrazándome

-Si, nunca imagine que Rogelio fuera el que se diera cuenta quien eras y yo no - dije haciendo puchero

-No fuiste la única, yo tampoco sabia, quizás por los mismos problemas estábamos tan ciegos que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que respirábamos el mismo aire- dijo riendo.

-Ven vamos que nos están esperando en casa de Esme – dije

Hace dos días Rogelio nos felicito, dijo que ya era hora que estuviéramos juntos. Nos explico como se dio cuenta quienes éramos, al principio me moleste un poco, por el hecho de que nunca me dijo nada y me dejo acercarme más a Edward. Esme y Carlisle habían sido otro cuento, al día siguiente de a vernos _reconciliado,_ fuimos a verlos. Nos felicitaron al igual que los chicos, pero después de todo platicaron con nosotros sobre lo que había pasado realmente. Esme no había dejado de ser maravillosa en todos los aspectos y Carlisle seguía igual.

-Llegamos, creo que nada mas faltamos nosotros – dijo

-Si creo que si, lo bueno es que nada mas íbamos hacer nosotros con Carlisle y Esme

Después de ese día, cada martes y jueves, algunas veces los lunes, veníamos a comer con Carlisle y Esme, pero parece que esta vez los planes habían cambiado, todos estaban aquí. Entramos a casa buscándolos, hasta que oímos las risas de Emmett en el jardín.

-Vamos – dije jalándolo

Al llegar al jardín nos unimos a las risas, Alice había caído en el lodo junto con Jasper quienes traían ropa blanca, volteamos a ver a Emmett quien tenia la prueba del delito en las manos. Volteamos a ver a Carlisle y a Esme quienes estaban sentados debajo de sombrilla, Rosalie estaba en el césped con un vaso de limonada, mientras Emmett estaba enfrente de Alice y Jasper.

-Me las vas a pagar Emmett Cullen – dijo Alice

-Huy si y que me harás –

La sonrisa de Alice se ensancho maliciosamente. El verlos peleando me hacia recordar todos los veranos que pasaba con ellos. Donde Alice siempre hallaba la manera de poncharle las llantas al Jeep, de descomponerle el radio, o pintar su carro con spray, eran buenos recuerdos.

Alice se paro con ayuda de Jasper, quien nada más movía la cabeza con desaprobación, sabiendo lo que haría en estos momentos su querida novia. Alice salió con cuidado y entro a la casa quitándose la ropa, no le importo que estuvieran ahí y quedo en ropa interior.

-Alice tapate – grito Emmett

-No, tú tuviste la culpa ahora aguántate – grito

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Edward

-Se estaban peleando por las habitaciones – dijo Esme

Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo desconcertados, sabíamos que cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, para que quisieran una habitación más.

-Alice quiere la habitación que esta alado dela de nosotros, por que quiere convertir ese cuarto en un closet, pero Emmett no se quiere cambiar. A mi me da lo mismo, el closet seria para las tres – dijo Rosalie

-Amor, pero es que es mi cuarto, siempre lo ha sido, no mas por que la pixie se le meten ideas locas no ahí que seguirle siempre la corriente – dijo Emmett

Voltee a ver a Edward, sabia que estaba pensando en algo, quería preguntarle que era.

-Ahorita vengo, iré a buscar a Alice – dijo dándome un beso en la frente y yo asentí

Todos voltearon a verme y moví los hombros, no sabia que pasaba. Me acerque a saludarlos y estuvimos platicando cuando se escucharon los gritos de Alice, salió corriendo jalando a Edward.

-Gracias, gracias eres el mejor lo sabes verdad – dijo dándole besos en la mejillas y abrazándolo, Edward estaba mas que feliz viendo a Alice festejar. Voltee a verlo pidiendo una explicación cuando se acerco y me susurro en el oído.

-Le dije a Alice que se quedara con mi cuarto, así podría cambiarme oficialmente a tu casa – dijo sentí escalofríos en mi espalda

-¿En verdad?- susurre con asombro

-Si, llevamos viviendo juntos dos semanas y no habíamos terminado de llevar todas mis cosas, aparte que cuando quisiéramos venir a visitar a Esme y a Carlisle siempre tendrán un cuarto para nosotros – dijo

-Gracias – dije dándole un beso

-No se vale, yo siempre he querido el cuarto de Edward – dijo Emmett

-Lo siento, hermanito pero tú sabes una que es más influyente, la pequeña y sobre todo única mujer, bueno aparte de mama, Rosalie y Bella, me merezco lo mejor. – dijo Alice haciéndonos reír a todos y acurrucándose en Jasper, quien no dejaba de reír, por las ocurrencias de Alice.

La comida fue algo interesante, Rosalie y Emmett decidieron por fin dar el siguiente paso en su relación, Emmett le propuso matrimonio hace una semana y ella acepto gustosa, Esme tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, ver el logro de sus hijos, el verlos con las parejas que ella siempre deseo verlos, por fin hoy todo se había solucionado. Suspire, hace mucho tiempo que no miraba a mis papas, ni siquiera Charlie venia a verme y René ni se diga.

-Estas bien – dijo Edward

-Si – conteste

-Bella y ¿como esta René?- pregunto Esme

No quería hablar de ella, quizás no quería hablarlo con nadie, los únicos que sabían que yo ya no me llevaba con mi madre eran los chicos y ahora Edward.

-Bien – dije

-Cuando la veas me la saludas cariño, deseo verla, hace mucho que no hablo con ella – dijo yo solamente asentí mientras Edward sostenía mi cuerpo.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana tenemos que ir a ver el teatro – dijo Edward despidiéndose de Esme

-Esta bien cuídense, les diría que se quedaran pero por lo visto Alice ya empezó la remodelación de tu cuarto – dijo riéndose

-No te preocupes mama, vendremos mañana después del teatro

Nos despedimos de todos, en lo que Emmett subía las últimas cajas al volvo de Edward. Decidió llevarse sus Cd's y sus libros, lo demás luego vendríamos por el o Alice lo llevaría.

El camino a casa fue reconfortante, íbamos riéndonos de las caras de Emmett para convencer a Alice que le diera el cuarto de Edward. Cuando llegamos a casa, vimos que nos tapaban la puerta para entrar a garaje, aparcamos aun lado del carro.

-Esperabas visitas – pregunto Edward

-No, de hecho los únicos que saben que vivo aquí, es Charlie y los chicos – conteste bajando del carro con ayuda de Edward

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y no sabia por que, me entro pánico el ver que quizás había entrado a robar.

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada – dijo Edward – no dejare que te hagan daño, déjame entrar primero

-No, yo entro contigo – dije

-Bella por favor quédate aquí –

-Esta bien

Edward entro, estaba algo inquieta no sabia que es lo que pasaba. Había dejado la puerta entre abierta, no se escuchaba casi nada, mas que murmullos. Vi como salía de la casa enojado.

-¿Que paso? ¿Quien es?

-Es René – dijo

_René_, como sabía ella que yo estaba aquí, no creo que Charlie haya sido tan…

-¿Quiere verte? – dijo Edward

-Yo no, ya se acordó acaso que tenia hija – dije

-Bella, yo no soy quien para juzgarla, son sus problemas amor- dijo- Bueno René vino hablar contigo

-No se va a ir verdad – dije frustrada

-Parece que no, viene decidida

-Vamos

Entre a casa, dejando que Edward entrelazara sus dedos con los míos. A pesar de que la relación entre nosotros nunca fue buena desde que paso lo de Edward y como fue que mi madre se olvido que tenia hija, otra vez la tenia aquí, en mi casa.

Entre a la sala, cuando la vi, se miraba cambiada, vestía bien, _bueno tan siquiera Phil la tiene bien acostumbrada,_ sus ojos mostraban sorpresa al verme con Edward. Quizás para muchos lo era después de todo nunca fue rosa nuestra relación. Estudie más a René y vi algo que me dejo sorprendida.

-Bella – dijo

-Isabella – corregí, vi como su rostro se contrajo pero lo deje pasar

-¿A que viniste?- pregunte, pegándome mas a Edward

-Estoy embarazada – dijo sonriendo

No sabia que contestarle, quizás para ella era una noticia magnifica, pero lo que no entendía es por que venia desde Phoenix a contármelo a mí. Ella ya tenía a su familia, tenia esposo, la familia de el la había aceptado muy bien. A pesar de que a Phil lo mire dos o tres veces cuando mucho, nunca me trato mal, pero aun así la familia de él no sabia de mi existencia.

-Felicidades – dije sin moverme

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo René

-No, yo no tengo nada que hablar, hace mucho yo deseaba hacerlo ahora ya no, estoy bien ahorita, estable. No quiero volver el tiempo atrás con cosas que no tendrá solución en cinco minutos. – dije- René no hagas esto mas grande, no te lastimes, algunos errores no se pueden curar de la noche a la mañana se necesita tiempo y es lo que yo estoy haciendo, dándome tiempo. Pero lo que paso con nosotros no se necesita tiempo, no lo podemos recuperar, aparte se supone que yo no soy nada tuyo, acaso la familia de Phil sabe que existo, no, nunca hablaste de mi. simplemente deja que mi vida siga igual, haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, si algún día le llegases hablar al niño de mi, adelante no me negare a conocerlo, al final de todo también es mi hermano. Pero hasta ahí.

René limpiaba su rostro, sabia que tiempo atrás el verla llorar, el que me hubiera pedido perdón, yo cambiaria mi postura, pero no podía. Era mi madre, si. Pero yo para ella nunca fui una hija desde que conoció a Phil, dejándome sola, negándome. Se levanto con cuidado tomando su bolso y salió de casa, se planto delante de mi, indecisa si abrazarme o no, pero aun así no lo hizo solamente salió de casa.

Me senté en el sillón recargándome en Edward. Habían pasado 5 años para que las cosas tuvieran de nuevo un curso nuevo que tomar, el tener a Edward de nuevo, a mis amigos y sobre todo mi felicidad era algo que me hacia sentirme completa en estos momentos. Sabía que con el tiempo perdonaría a René, pero este no era el tiempo ni el momento para hacerlo. Me dolía el a verla visto sola aquí, y eso me confirmaba que Phil no sabía que ella había venido.

-Ven tenemos que descansar mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano

-Si, vamos

-Algún día amor, todo se va a solucionar con René

-Lo se, pero no podía dejarla entrar en este momento en mi vida.

-Calma vamos a dormir.

Quizás mañana las cosas cambiarían o en una semana, no sabría que tanto tuviera de felicidad, lo único que deseo es que siga así. Me recosté junto a él embriagándome de su aroma y sintiendo que mis parpados se cierran decidí poder dormir.

-----------------------------

_Bueno chicas aquí acaba la ultima parte del capitulo 23. Si ya estamos acercándonos a la recta final, todos los problemas se están solucionando, ahora veremos que pasara después de todo esto._

_Cuídense mucho_

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	30. Despidiendo el pasado y forjandounfuturo

_Las canciones como van apareciendo_

_1.- Falling slowly – Glen Hasard and Marketa Irglova_

_2.-You Found Me – The Fray_

_3.-These Walls – Teddy Geiger_

----------------------------------------------------------

24Capitulo

Despidiendo el pasado y forjando un futuro.

Edward POV

Había estado escuchando a Bella hablar en sueños, por momentos sollozaba pero al apretarla a mi cuerpo se calmaba. No sabia que tanto había pasado entre René y Bella, solamente lo superficial. La había contemplado dormir la mayoría de la noche, recorrí la vista por su cuarto. Me detuve en el librero, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla. Me acerque y tome la foto, sonreí al recordar como nos la habían tomado.

-Flash Back-

_Estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa de Esme, Bella había decidido pasar el fin de semana en casa mientras Charlie salía a pescar con Billy. Alice y Rosalie habían ido de compras junto con Jasper y Emmett. Estaba terminándome de arreglar cuando Esme llamo, diciendo que Bella había llegado. Baje las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta, y la abrí. Delante de mí estaba mi mejor amiga, a pesar de sus lentes, su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de enormes capas de ropa, bueno prácticamente era algo que ella solía usar, camisetas estampadas, jeans y converse. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ella todavía no volteaba a verme. _

_-Bu – dije, me reí al ver como botaba del susto_

_-!Edward!- grito poniendo la mano en su pecho_

_-Calma cariño a sido un pequeño susto –dije tomándola de la mano y haciéndola pasar_

_-No lo vuelvas hacer – dijo _

_-Ya calma, ven vamos con Esme _

_Entramos a la cocina, viendo a mamá como preparaba la comida, Bella se había ofrecido ayudarla pero le dijo que no. Vi como se acercaba de todos modos, a ayudarla a picar la verdura, mientras me quedaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a mis personas favoritas, mi madre y mi mejor amiga conviviendo como madre e hija. Escuchar como las dos reían, oí como papa abría la puerta y por lo visto las dos mujeres no se habían dado cuenta. _

_-A que se deben esas risas – susurro _

_-Velo por ti mismo _

_Se puso aun lado de mí, viendo a mi madre con adoración. Mis padres a pesar de tener más de 20 años ca__sados siempre seguían derrochando miel. _

_-__Ahora entiendo por que tu madre prefiere mil veces a Bella a la hora de cocinar- voltee a verlo, frunciendo el seño_

_-¿Como?_

_-Edward, tu madre quiere a Bella en la familia, se que piensas que nadie se a dado cuenta que sientes algo por Bella y espero que no sea demasiado tarde, yo también deseo que forme parte de esta familia._

_Me sonroje al escuchar eso y mi padre tenia razón, deseaba a Bella junto a mí y ellos la querían cercas de mí. Esme volteo a la puerta, mientras Bella ponía la verdura en una hoya, mama vino a saludar a papa, en lo que yo me acercaba a Bella, teniendo en cuenta de que podía asustarla, espere a que dejara el cuchillo en el cinc y la tabla de picar, llegue a ella tomándola de la cintura y recargando mi barbilla en su hombro. _

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer, que no vez que me puedo quemar – dijo_

_-Lo se, pero yo no dejaría que nada malo te pasara – dije tomando la sal, con cuidado y poniéndole a la sopa _

_-Deja ahí, vas a estropear la comida de Esme – golpeándome las manos, las cuales estaban en su vientre , tome su mano entre lazando nuestros dedos_

_-Te quiero Bells _

_-Yo también Flaco, vamos acomodar la mesa, para cuando llegue Carlisle_

_No me había dado cuenta que mis padres seguían en la puerta, cuando escuche el sonido del Flash de la cámara, haciendo que los dos volteáramos a verlos, pero sin soltarnos la mano._

_-No pude resistirme – dijo Esme_

_-Vamos Esme, deja que estos chicos acomoden la mesa, en lo que te cambias de ropa – dijo Carlisle_

_-Cambiarme de ropa, pero… - Carlisle le sonrió, sabia que papá quería dejarme solo con Bella un rato_

_-Ahorita venimos chicos_

_-Si – contesto Bella en susurro_

_-Que pena – la oí decir_

_-Bella, por Dios, mamá nos ha tomado fotos a lo tonto durante muchos años – dije _

_-Lo se, pero… nada olvídalo, solamente que quiero una copia de esa foto – la oí decir cuando se dirigió a la alacena a sacar los platos._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Deje la foto donde estaba, _tantos recuerdos había en este librero_. Boletos del cine, fotos de nosotros, de mis hermanos y una que me sorprendió fue la den equipo de baloncesto donde ella portaba el trofeo. Me había perdido tantas cosas de mi pequeño Ángel. Pase mi vista por todo lo que ella aun guardaba de aquel tiempo. Me encamine al buro que estaba aun lado de su cama estaba la foto de Bella con Jacob, esa foto la había tomado yo, cuando quiso salir con los dos, para poder tener una ''amistad''.

-Flash Back-

_Estábamos afuera de su casa, esperando a que Charlie subiera las cosas a la patrulla para ir se al trabajo, mis hermanos y yo habíamos decidido pasar el día en casa de Bella, junto con sus amigos de la reserva en especial con Jacob. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco era santo de mi devoción y Bella lo sabía. _

_Cuando Charlie se fue Bella decidió quedarse a fuera con nosotros, Emmett y Jasper bajaban el asador del trasto de Bella, mientras Alice, Rosalie y Leah acomodaban los manteles en la mesa con las papas y refrescos. Seth y Jacob ayudaban a poner las sillas, mientras Bella y yo estábamos en al cocina, tomando lo que hacia falta para una barbacoa. _

_-Edward compórtate, por favor – dijo tomándome de la mano_

_-Bells yo siempre me comporto_

_-Esa ni tu te la crees, quiero que se traten bien, eso es todo lo que quiero – dijo abrazándome_

_-Perdón Bells, tratare de hacer lo posible – dije dándole un beso en la frente _

_Oí como alguien carraspeaba y era Jacob, sabia que no tenia que ponerme celoso, él y Leah tenían un año juntos, a pesar de que el siempre había tenido cierta atracción hacia Bella. Bella a pesar de saber la verdad nunca se alejo de él y siempre le dejo en claro que no sentía lo mismo por él. _

_-Unos afuera trabajando y ustedes aquí apapachándose – dijo tomando el plato con la carne_

_-Cállate Jacob! – dijo Bella, golpeándole el hombro _

_-Jajaja vamos a fuera esta muy rico el clima como para estar encerrados_

_Jacob salió dejándonos de nuevo en la cocina, ayude a Bella a sacar lo que hacia falta y vimos a mis hermanos jugando con las espátulas para las hamburguesas, a Alice y a Leah recostadas en el césped, Rosalie y Seth platicando de carros. _

_La tarde no había sido incomoda al contrario, nos habíamos a cercado un poco más, Jacob en algunas ocasiones sacaba uno que otro comentario estúpido, que me irritaba, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar el crepúsculo, Bella había sacado una cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos a Emmett y Jasper, luego a Alice, Rosalie y Leah juntas._

_-Ven Edward, me tomas una foto con Jacob- dijo volteando a verme, sabia que no le podía negar nada_

_-Anda vamos – conteste a regañadientes_

_-Jacob! Ven para tomarnos una foto – grito, Jacob se levanto del piso y se puso aun lado de ella, tomándola por la cintura en lo que ella recargaba su cuerpo en el. sabia que si seguía apretando la cámara la podría llegar a dañar, a quebrar no creo pero si a descomponer algún botón, tome la foto y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo._

_-Ven quiero una foto contigo – dijo _

_-Vamos _

_Bella me tomo desprevenido y se monto en mi espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo. La tome con cuidado para que no se callera, acomodo su rostro aun lado del mío, cuando Jacob conto tres, sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, haciendo que sonriera como estúpido._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Oí como Bella se volvía acomodar del otro lado de la cama, vi como su brazo se extendió hacia el otro lado, tratando de buscar algo. _Edward _ susurro abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

-Que haces despierto amor – dijo

-Viendo como duermes – sonreí pasando mi mano por su mejilla – estaba viendo las fotos que tienes, muy buenas por cierto – vi como se sonrojo, y empecé a reír

-La verdad es que si, son los mejores, me gustan esas fotos, en verdad eran los momentos mas felices que tuvimos – dijo acercándose a mi para darme un beso

-Te quiero – dijo

-Yo también, aunque la palabra adecuada seria Te Amo

-¿Por siempre?- dijo

-Si, siempre te amare amor – susurre en sus labios

Los días pasaron y el concierto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Bella estaba inquieta y no sabia que tenia. Entre a la habitación que era de Angela que ahora la habíamos convertido en un mas o menos estudio de grabación, bueno estaba mi piano y los instrumentos de ambos. Vi hojas en piso y a una Bella muy preocupada.

-¿Amor que pasa?- pregunte levantando las hojas

-No lo encuentro Edward – dijo desesperada

-¿Que cosa?

-La libreta que me regalaste, ahí tengo mi trabajo final – dijo

-Oh espera creo saber donde esta – dije

Salí de la habitación, últimamente a andado muy distraída dejaba las cosas donde menos te lo imaginabas. Llegue a nuestro cuarto y abrí el cajón del buro.

-Bella esta aquí en el cuarto –grite

-Gracias amor – grito, haciéndome reír.

Sabia que para ella era importante esta canción, a pesar de que hace más o menos un mes, ella había decidido presentar otra hace días la había ayudado a componer esta.

-Listo, creo que no me hace falta nada –

Empezó a guardar las cosas y salió de la habitación, oí como bajaba las escaleras. Sonreí al darme cuenta que se le había olvidado el cuaderno de nuevo.

-Diablos – oí que chillo, escuche como subía las escaleras de nuevo, no me había movido de mi lugar

-Se me olvid…

-Lo se, amor tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Acuérdate que la vas a presentar también conmigo, por si te das cuenta has olvidado las cosas mas importantes para tu presentación

-Ahí es que

-A ver amor ¿que pasa?- dije poniéndola en mi regazo, sentándonos los dos en la cama.

-Edward, tengo un retraso –

Mis ojos se abrieron demás, volteando a verla. Estaba tan nerviosa que había empezado a temblar, escuche sus sollozos y la abrace más a mi cuerpo. Iba hacer papá, _papá_.

-Vamos hacer papas – susurre

-Si, parece que si, pero no estas enojado – dijo

-Amor como puedo estar enojado, es la noticia mas hermosa que me has dado

-Pero es que todo ha sido muy rápido y luego…

-¿Te arrepientes?- dije tomándola del mentón.

-No – dijo

-Yo tampoco amor, un bebe. Sabes como se pondrá Esme y Carlisle con la noticia – dije

-No quiero imaginar a Alice – susurro en mi pecho

-Lo se, ¿cuanto tienes de retraso?- pregunte curioso, pasando mis manos por su vientre

-Una semana

Me tuve junto con ella en la cama, sabia que llegaríamos tarde si nos entreteníamos mas, pero no quería separarme nunca de ella y mas ahora que íbamos a tener un bebe. La bese con devoción, agradeciéndole este pequeño gran regalo.

-Edward que mas quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero vamos a llegar tarde – dijo

-Flash Back-

_Regresando de la casa de Esme hace dos semanas, Bella había decidido cenar en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa. Saque un mantel y una cobija, en lo que ella sacaba la comida. Termine de acomodar las cosas, tratando de que no nos pegara tanto el frio de la noche. _

_-Edward, me ayudas con los vasos y las servilletas – grito_

_-Si – conteste_

_Entre a la casa, se miraba tan hermosa. Llevaba una falta de mezclilla que le llegaba al muslo, una blusa manga larga color negra con corte en v y el pelo recogido en una coleta dejando varios mechones en su rostro._

_-Te ves hermosa – dije dándole un beso _

_-Vamos que tengo hambre – dijo saliendo al jardín_

_Dios esta mujer me va a matar, pensé. Tome los vasos y servilletas, cerré la puerta e la sala y de la cocina apagando las luces de paso, quería que esta noche fuera de nosotros y no de nadie mas. Salí al jardín, ahí estaba ella de nuevo, recargada en el árbol comiendo pequeñas porciones de la cesta de pan._

_-Lo bueno es que no tenias hambre – dije sentándome enfrente de ella _

_-Te advertí que tenía mucha hambre – dijo – pero por que tan lejos de mi – haciendo un puchero_

_Me acomode a un lado de ella, apreciando cada movimiento que hacia. Durante la noche estuvimos platicando de cómo me estaba preparando con mis alumnos, ya que se acercaba el final de semestre. Le había dicho que quería que alguno de ellos abriera nuestra presentación. _

_La acomode delante de mí, pasando mis piernas aun lado de ella y recargándola en mi pecho, Te quiero susurre en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en el, sentí como su respiración se descontrolaba. Pase mis manos por debajo de su blusa, el sentir la suavidad de su piel atreves de mis dedos, me hacia excitarme un poco más. Subí mi mano un poco más a su seno derecho, acariciándolo atreves de la tela del sujetador. Oía sus jadeos con intensidad y su cuerpo restregándose más a mí, haciendo que mi miembro reaccionara. Tome la iniciativa de bajar mi mano hacia el botón de su falda, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre de ella, trague pesado cuando sentí que no llevaba ropa interior. _

_-Sorprendido – dijo entre jadeos_

_-Mucho – dije entre besos _

_Baje hasta el pliegue de su sexo, rosándolo con un solo dedo y sintiendo esa humedad que yo hacia producirla. Separando sus labios e introduciendo un dedo en él, empecé a embestir poco a poco. Bella no dejaba de mover su cuerpo haciéndome sentir placer. Los jadeos entre los dos se hacían cada vez más altos, sabia que ella estaba por venirse, empezaba a estrecharse entre mis dedos. Vi como su mano se dirigía a mi pantalón deportivo, paso su mano por encima de la ropa, logrando que jadeara más alto. _

_-Amor – dije_

_-No te detengas – dijo_

_Seguía bombeando su centro un poco mas, hasta que dijo mi nombre más alto de lo normal, había tenido un grandioso orgasmo. Saque mi mano de su falda para pasar el dedo por mis labios. Cerré los ojos saboreando aquel jugo. No sentí en que momento Bella se había alejado de mi, hasta que su mano tomo mi miembro, pasando de arriba hacia abajo, dándome una de las mejores sensaciones. _

_-Si sigues así, me voy a venir -dije con dificultad_

_Paro, trate de controlar mi respiración cuando vi que se quitaba la falda y se posicionaba arriba de mí. _

_-Estas segura – pregunte poniendo varios mechones de tras de su oreja_

_-Si – dijo mientras entraba poco a poco_

_Sentí como entraba en ella, hasta que se cómodo. Empezó el balanceo entre los dos, hace tiempo había deseado tenerla así conmigo, siendo uno. El oler el aroma de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo me hacia ver que todo esto era verdad, que ya no eran sueños como las tantas veces en que pasa esto. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas. La tome de la cadera poniéndola encima de la cobija que había traído, me acomode de nuevo, dejando que ella estuviera cómoda también. El movimiento de sus caderas, me dio la oportunidad de seguir, la embestía con fuerza. El escuchar mi nombre de sus labios hacia que fuera más rápido, sabia que ella estaba apunto de llegar igual que yo. _

_-Más – era lo único que llegaba a decir_

_Nuestros cuerpos colapsaron en el ultimo momento, dejándonos extasiar por lo que producían nuestros cuerpos. Los latidos del corazón estaban desbocados y nuestras respiraciones no estaban de menos._

_-Te amo – dije en sus labios_

_-Yo también amor._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Amor, Edward – oí que me hablaban

-Si – conteste

-En que estabas pensando – dijo

-En la vez que hicimos a nuestro bebe –

-Oh – respondió con un sonrojo

-Anda vamos que se nos hace tarde – dije

Salimos de casa, escuchaba como bella se reía de mí. Hace tiempo había extrañado cada parte de ella, su voz, su sonrisa, sus risas y su cariño y por estúpido lo deje ir. Me sonrió al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirarla. Llegamos a la universidad, había bastantes carros, ya que hoy era la presentación final de muchos y una graduación. Aunque para Bella todavía faltaban años para que acabara habíamos decidido seguir viviendo aquí, hasta que ella termine la carrera.

Aparcamos y la ayude a salir del volvo. Dijo un ''G_racias''_ y le bese la mano. A pesar de que todos en la universidad sabían que estábamos juntos, nunca tuvimos problemas, lo único es que nos dieron a entender que no fuéramos efusivos y así hemos estado siempre. El único momento donde nos vemos es en la hora de comida o cuando ella tiene hora libre y yo ando merodeando por ahí.

-Nos vemos en 20 minutos, tengo que ir a firmar que ya llegue – dije dándole un beso

-Esta bien

Llegue a la oficina y firme, salude a uno que otro maestro. Sentía que la felicidad no podía ser más, tenía a la mejor mujer aun lado de mí, tendríamos un hijo que mas podría pedir, solamente tener una vida plena de dicha y felicidad.

-Vamos hombre, deja de sonreír así, que hasta hacer que me de envidia – oí a Rogelio

-Hola – conteste

-Y bien a que se debe tanta felicidad – dijo

-Vas hacer tío – le dije, había considerado a Rogelio un hermano más, estuvo ahí en los momentos, cuando necesitaba a alguien externo a mi familia y siempre estaré agradecido por eso

-Oh pero y…- vi como su rostro quedo pálido y sus ojos se abrieron- Dios! Isa esta embarazada! – casi grito

-Si, me lo acaba de decir esta mañana

-Felicidades hermano, así que un mini-Anthony o Bella

-Me encantaría que fuera una mini-Bella, pero si es un clon mío estaría perfecto. – dije

-Hombres – oí decir atrás de mi

Voltee a ver a la dueña de esa voz, cuando m di cuenta que era Bella la que estaba bufando y sonriendo, le guiñe un ojo.

-Enhorabuena – dijo Rogelio- así que serás mami

-Si – contesto cuando se sonrojo

-Y será la mami mas hermosa – dije besándola en la cien y tomándola por la cintura

-Bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que preparar el escenario para los de la graduación, Felicidades- dijo dando vuelta por el pasillo

-Eres un adulador, que no podrías a verte esperado – dijo Bella golpeando mi pecho

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero mi sonrisa me delato –

-Esta bien, vamos que ya nos están esperando – contesto

Entramos al salón de piano, me di cuenta que estaba completamente lleno, como siempre todos sentados en el piso y la maestra en el centro de ellos.

Bella POV

-Listo – Dije situándome en el banquillo del piano y Edward tomando la guitarra

-Buen primero que nada, esta es una canción importante para mi, he tenido varios des variantes en mi vida y apenas se están forjando por algo bueno. Nunca llegue a pensar que podría sentirme dichosa al estar rodeada de tanta gente – dije volteando a ver a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y los padres de Edward y por ultimo Angela y Ben, sabia que él no se había dando cuenta de eso –que amo y siempre han estado cercas de mi, y mas ahora que un nuevo integrante mas se agregara a la familia – dije y por inercia acaricie mi vientre, oí gemidos de admiración por parte de los Cullen, en espacial de las chicas, Esme estaba sonriendo, ella había sido la primera en saberlo- no tengo mas que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sabia que dar este pequeño discurso me había salido por debajo de la manga, la maestra había dicho que quiera que explicáramos el por que de nuestra composición, aun sabiendo que algunas cosas logre salir adelante y que ahora me espera una nueva vida, y un futuro con mi nueva familia, había decidido cerrar mi ciclo con esta canción. El acorde de la guitarra empezó junto con Edward, el escuchar su voz me hacia recordar aquellas tardes donde el cantaba sentado en el piano o con su guitarra, sonreí al darme cuenta que tanto como el y yo estábamos disfrutando este momento. El sabía que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, que algunas palabras de esta canción fueron ciertas hace tiempo, no lo puedo negar, sentía que _caía lentamente_. Aquella vida que tenia, donde muchas veces la negrura de la soledad se apoderaba de mí por un tiempo y que ahora ya nada de eso existía, hizo que empezara a llorar. Lloraba no por el hecho de la tristeza de aquel tiempo, lloraba por el ahora, por este futuro incierto que puedo llegar a tener al lado de él, ese que mantendremos en cada momento y cada dicha junto a nuestra familia. Lloraba por que cada lágrima era de la felicidad que impartía mi vida ahora, entendía que tenía que cerrar este ciclo y empezar uno nuevo, por mí, por mi familia, por Edward y sobre todo por mi pequeña criatura. Sonreí al darme cuenta que las chicas estaban igual que yo, entendían muy bien que a pesar de todos mis temores y mis errores, al igual que mis tristezas se estaban yendo junto mis lagrimas. Se que volveré a tener miedo, _quien no lo tendría_, pero se que él estará ahí para protegernos y yo igual. Serán mi vida, mi alma y ese impulso de mi corazón que hace que lata cada día y así pueda vivir.

Comprendí que todo este tiempo y que a pesar de que siempre estuve llena de tormentas, vientos y algunas veces pequeños rayos de sol, colándose por mi ventana. Nunca iba a estar sola, que siempre iba a ver alguien que me iba amar, que la amistad y el amor siempre iban de la mano. Perdí a mi mejor amigo y viví un infierno, me separe de mis padres y llore cada noche, pero se que al ultimo gane algo mejor que eso, _una familia._

La música termino y mis compañeros estaban de pie, mi maestra me sonrió, dándome la aprobación de la materia. Sentí como unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura haciendo que nos retiráramos para que la siguiente persona estuviera. Había perdido permiso para retirarme ya que quería darle la noticia oficialmente a mi familia. Salimos del salón sin hacer mucho ruido y caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela, al estar ahí, sentí unos brazos asfixiantes.

-Isabella, ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

-Seremos Tíos Jasper, escuchaste – dijo Emmett con emoción

-Calma chicos dejen que Bella se recupere de su presentación – dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo- felicidades ha sido una sorpresa escucharte, quien diría que aquella niña que no sabia tocar nada terminaría siendo un prodiga de la música

-Gracias – dije sonrojándome

-Vaya así que la pequeña niña, que ya no es una niña, va hacer mama – oí a Rosalie, _sabía que ella deseaba tener hijos, pero el mequetrefe de Emmett no daba su brazo a torcer todavía –_ felicidades pequeña te lo mereces.

-Bella – dijo Jasper quien me abrazo,

A pesar de todo el siempre estuvo ahí, cada noche, cada lagrima y cada momento de soledad que obtuve. Pase mis brazos por su cuerpo, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, _estaba llorando_, era rara la vez que lo mirabas así. Lo apreté mas a mi, el era mi hermano, el mejor que he tenido, cada vez que estaba en sus brazos me sentía tan pequeña. _Te quiero, quiero que seas feliz si, y gracias por darme un sobrino, al cual cuidare igual que a ti – susurro en mi oído. Lo se y gracias, hiciste mucho por mi, que no se como agradecerte todo eso – conteste. No hay nada con que agradecer, el verte feliz al lado del hombre al que quieres, eso me hace feliz. _ Nos soltamos riéndonos y quitándonos las lágrimas del rostro, Edward estaba sonriendo, el sabia que Jasper siempre iba a estar presente en mi vida y en cualquier momento, aparte de que sea pareja de Alice, él siempre había tomado ese lugar el de hermano.

-Y que, ¿para el oso no hay abrazo? – dijo Emmett

-Claro que si – y lo abrace

-Te quiero futura mami – haciéndonos reír a todos

-Vámonos chicos, que parece que va a empezar a llover y no queremos que la futura mami se enferme – dijo Alice

Role los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Alice. Los chicos se fueron con Carlisle y Esme a casa, mientras Edward y yo nos fuimos en el volvo.

-Sabes que has hecho muy feliz a Alice y a Rosalie, pero lo que más me asombro, ¿como es que Esme no se soltó llorando como ellas? Algo que tengas que decir a tu favor

-Esme sabia, ella me animo a hacerme la prueba. No quisimos ir con Carlisle por que sabíamos que si se enteraba ya no seria sorpresa para todos. Quería prepararte algo especial para decirte, pero es que eran tantas las cosas que traía en mente que no puede hacer nada

-No tenias que hacer nada, con el simple hecho de a vérmelo dicho, no importa el lugar, el espacio o el tiempo, soy feliz de a verlo escuchado.

----

Hoy era el día del concierto de Edward, estábamos muy nerviosos, era la primera vez que yo me presentaba en un teatro. Marco se sorprendió cuando le dijimos que estábamos juntos y que íbamos hacer papas, los chicos de la banda junto con Rogelio, quien había aceptado la propuesta de Edward de unirse a ellos, le hicieron bromas a Marco llamándolo ''_abuelo''_, Edward lo consideraba como un padre también.

-5 minutos para salir chicos – nos grito Alec

-Ya vamos – dijo Edward, quien se acomodaba la camisa

-Ya vanidoso, así estas bien. Contrólate que si no me pongo celosa – dije abrazándolo

-Tonta, sabes que yo se…

-Lo se, se que serias incapaz solamente bromeaba

-Vamos que los chicos están vueltos locos, saben que a partir de hoy será la ultima presentación, y dentro de dos días tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para empezar a organizar la gira que viene

Asentí, salimos en dirección al Lobby que estaba detrás del escenario. Los chicos nos estaban esperando, bromeaban entre ellos, cuando nos vieron sonrieron.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros – dijo Alec

-Claro y ahora mas, por que nos acompañan 3 personas nuevas, las mejores vibras, Rogelio, Bella y nuestro invitado de honor – dijo Marco, tocando mi vientre, no estaba abultado pero todos tenían la manía de que cuando me miraban tocaban mi vientre.

-Chicos ya es hora – nos gritaron por parte del staff

Nos abrazamos entre todos y salimos al escenario. Sonreí al darme cuenta que en la primera fila estaba nuestra familia y amigos. Me senté en mi piano, teniendo a Edward de vista igual en su piano. Habíamos decidido dejarlo así como al principio, cada uno con sus propios instrumentos.

_You Found __Me,_ empezó a sonar por todo el teatro, voltee a ver a Edward. Por primera vez, lo miraba como su sueño hecho realidad. Su rostro sintiendo aquellas palabras, las emociones que había en el teatro, las voces de la gente coreando aquella canción y yo junto con ellas. Seguí tocando sin dejar de mirarlo, algunas veces me pillaba y me sonreía haciendo que me sonrojara.

Vi como Rogelio le pasaba su guitarra a Edward y aun lado de mi colocaron un banquillo, haciendo que Edward se sentara aun lado de mi.

-Lista – dijo

-Para que – le conteste

-Vamos a ver que tan buena eres para improvisar – dijo

Colocaron las partituras delante de mi, sabia que no tendría ningún problema para tocar con el, pero lo que mas temía era equivocarme, era la primera vez que me hacia esto sin practicar.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Nunca mas he estado mas seguro que ahora – dijo dándome un beso en la frente- gracias por estar conmigo

Estaba tan nerviosa que dio el primer acorde.

-Vamos amor tu empiezas

Suspire y empecé, sonreía al darme cuenta que canción era, _These Walls._ Esa canción había sido su primera composición, él me siguió con la guitarra varias veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo no deje de tocar, Edward me sonreía, en ocasiones, mientras seguía cantando para su publico.

La noche paso entre ovaciones, gritos y uno que otro comentario estúpido de Emmett haciendo que los chicos y yo nos riéramos. La noche término estábamos en la última canción, cuando empezó hablar en vez de cantar. No deje de tocar, ya que no había terminado la canción, pero aun así teníamos que improvisar ya que el iba a empezar a presentar a los chicos, presento a uno por uno dejándome a mi al ultimo.

-Y por ultimo a esta bella dama, que esta ahí – señalándome – Bella, gracias por todo no sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte a mi lado, esta noche y las que viene, y los días y años que están por venir, junto a nuestro pequeño – haciendo que varios soltaran gritos de emoción y yo sonrojándome – se que es el mejor momento para mi y quiero hacerlo delante de todos ellos y delante de mi familia, y sobre todo del lugar que es parte de mi sueño aquí. Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

------

_Bueno chicas, este es el penúltimo capitulo de siempre te amare o mejor dicho es el ultimo, si por fin, esta historia a llegado a su fin, a pesar de tantas cosas, problemas, lagrimas, risas y sobre todo suspiros, he dado por terminada la primera parte de la historia. No saben que miedo tenia, al estar escribiendo el capitulo, me di cuenta que se me __estaba saliendo de las manos este cap. y al ir a la mitad, me di cuenta que ya estaba escribiéndoles el ultimo capitulo. Si lo se estoy triste y llore y sobre todo me asombre de que no era lo que estaba esperando. Tengo que decirles que este no era el final de la historia, el final original, Tanya regresaba y Bella se iba, con eso los digo todo, ya que en verdad el final si estaba para echarse a llorar, yo lo hice mientras lo escribía hace menos de 2 meses. Se que no les había dicho nada respecto a que era el ultimo capitulo, pero ni yo lo sabia. Les quiero agradecer, a todas y cada una de ustedes todos sus comentarios, agregar autores y favoritos. Todavía no quiero despedirme, me esperare para el epilogo._

_Cuídense mucho_

_At__: Tutzy Cullen_


	31. Epilogo

Gracias, por todo este tiempo, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la primera parte de la historia.

_Disfrútenlo_

----

25Capitulo

Epilogo

Bella POV

Después de aquel concierto nos fuimos a celebrar, para los periodistas esto había sido una noticia que los había vuelto locos. Varios días tratamos de pasar desapercibidos, ya que se había dado la noticia donde vivíamos y que estábamos juntos.

Esme pasaba la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, mientras Edward estaba con los chicos acomodando su nueva gira, habíamos decidido que yo iba a terminar la carrera y él había pedido vacaciones, ya que quería estar conmigo durante todo el embarazo. Pero Marco se había reusado a darles vacaciones, los chicos junto con Edward trataron de convencerlo, pero nada dio resultado, hasta que yo decidí intervenir.

-Flash Back-

_Estaba terminando de limpiar la casa, cuando escuche el carro de Edward aparcando afuera. _

_Bella – grito desde la sala_

_Ya voy _

_Salí de la habitación escuchando a los demás chicos alegando._

_Es que tiene que entender que también queremos vacaciones – decía Alec_

_Yo no puedo opinar yo tengo poco tiempo con ustedes-dijo Rogelio sentándose a un lado de Edward_

_Vamos chicos tenemos que encontrar la manera en que nos de vacaciones – dijo Edward_

_Si, ahora es cosa de encontrar su punto débil – dijo Lucas _

_Baje con cuidado las escaleras, ya que no deseaba interrumpir. Me senté en las escaleras esperando a que notaran mi presencia. Quería reírme de sus expresiones, era como si le hubieras quitado un dulce a un niño._

_Bella – voltee a ver a Rogelio, quien me sonreía _

_Hola chicos – dije saludándolos desde donde estaba_

_Hola, ¿hace cuanto tiempo estabas ahí?_

_No menos de 5 minutos, ¿por qué?- pregunte curiosa_

_No más – dándome un beso _

_No sabía si reírme delante de él, me acerque a saludar a los chicos. Rogelio me había dicho entre susurros lo que pasaba, entendía que todos ellos quisieran tener su tiempo libre para tener que visitar a su familia. Sabía que lo quería hacer podría meter en problemas a los chicos pero ya era mucho tiempo lo que ellos tenían de gira. _

_Si quieren puedo ir hablar con Marco – dije volteando a ver a Edward_

_No sería mala idea después de todo, Marco ama a Bella, creo que ella podría hacer esto más fácil ¿no creen?_

_Ninguno de los chicos decían nada, volteaban a verse entre si y por último a ver la cara de Edward para ver. Sabía que si me utilizaban como carnada para esto, Marco entendería la indirecta que los chicos deseaban vacaciones._

_¿Qué piensas Edward? – dije_

_Sé que no debería de decirlo, pero hazlo en verdad quiero vacaciones, no digo que este semestre que paso hayan sido suficientes, pero quiero estar contigo en todo el embarazo, así que si por favor – dijo haciendo puchero _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Amor que tanto piensas –dijo Edward

La vez que fui a hablar con Marco para que les dieran vacaciones – dije riéndome

Todavía me lo reprocha – contesto

Si, lo sé. Pero no se le puede negar nada a nuestro angelito

-_Flash Back-_

_Llegue al hotel donde se había quedado hospedado, sabía que estaba mal interferir por ellos, pero ellos lo deseaban habían trabajado mucho este tiempo, que ya era hora que ellos visitaran a sus familiares. Subí al piso donde estaba el cuarto. _

_230, 231, 232, ….240 – casi grite, vamos no puede ser tan difícil – dije para mí misma_

_Toque la puerta, esperando que atendiera lo más pronto posible, a pesar que tenía poco de embarazo, los antojos nos volvían algo locos a Edward y a mí. Escuche risas y una que otra cosa que se caía, me recrimine por pensar que había interrumpido algo, pero al final de cuentas como lo iba a saber. Oí como quitaban el seguro de la puerta, cuando me mostro a un Marco complemente desarreglado._

_Be..lla, Bella – dijo algo nervioso_

_¿Estás bien? – dije tocando su frente- te noto algo acalorado_

_Marco se puso pálido, no quería saber qué es lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo, así que fui al grano._

_Para no quitarte más tu tiempo, quería pedirte si podías amm, tu sabes... darle vacaciones, no se uno o dos meses para que descansen y vean a su familia, y que Edward pueda estar conmigo durante el embarazo. – dije haciendo puchero._

_La cara de Marco, no me convencía, sabía que había estado mal con venia aquí e interrumpirlo. Jugué con mi pelo un poco, mordí mi labio un par de veces, pero Marco seguía sin decir nada. _

_No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos, saben que a ti no te puedo decir que no, maldito barbajanes. Está bien pequeña, tendré que hablar a la disquera y cancelar todo, pero diles de mi parte que me las pagaran una por una. _

_Gracias Marco, tu sobrina va a estar más que feliz cuando sepa que su abuelito Marco le dio permiso a su papito para que estuviera con ella siempre. – _

_Me acerque a darle un beso en el cachete, me despedir de él aun con el recuerdo de su encargo muy presente. _

_-fin flash back-_

(9 años después)

Estábamos todos en la casa viendo como Elieth jugaba con Roy, ella tocaba la batería y Roy la guitarra. Cuando tuvimos a Elieth no estábamos muy seguros cual iba hacer su hobbie y si en realidad le iba a dar por la música.

Quien iba a decir que Elieth iba a sacar lo de su padre – dijo Rosalie

Lo mismo digo, ha Edward al principio no le agrado mucho, sabiendo que la carrera es absorbente, pero él sabe que es la pasión por las cosas.

Si y hablando de Edward ¿dónde está?

Esta con los chicos en el estudio, creo que Marco les tiene una noticia

¿Hace mucho que ya no tiene giras largas verdad?

No, tiene bastante tiempo que no lo hace, dice que quiere pasar tiempo con su familia. Por momentos lo veo hojear periódicos o cosas que le recuerdan cuando andaba de gira, a veces siento que soy yo la que lo reprime a eso. No por el hecho de que yo me haya negado a seguir con mi carrera él lo tiene que hacer –dije

Son hombre recuérdalo, aparte de que es su primera hija. Edward no es egoísta quiere lo mejor para ustedes y para el estar aquí en casa compartiendo eso, es lo que lo hace vivir.

Si lo sé, se que sigue componiendo. Cuando Elieth está en el colegio y yo estoy en la biblioteca escucho el piano. En algunas ocasiones son tristes las notas y en otras muy alegres.

Bella, ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? – pregunto

La verdad es que nada, simplemente… no se Rosalie, quisiera que el siguiera con su sueño por momentos y en otros quisiera que el siguiera aquí en casa. No quiero que Elieth lo trate mal, más de lo que ya lo hace.

Rosalie no dijo nada. Sabía que esto era verdad, Elieth cuando miraba a su padre, lo miraba con amor y en ocasiones con tristeza. Era entendible que por momentos se sentía sola, en sus presentaciones a veces Edward no alcanzaba a llegar o simplemente no podía venir, pero ella nunca lo entendía, cuando tenía oportunidad se lo recalcaba. A pesar de tener 9 años era demasiado madura para su edad y despierta, nunca le pudimos decir mentiras y sobre todo hacerle el tonto, siempre salía diciéndonos que preferiría enterarse por nosotros de las cosas que por otras personas. Edward hace todo lo posible por estar con ella, había momentos en que Elieth se olvidaba de que su padre no estaba en sus presentaciones cuando los dos se sentaban en el piano o el tocaba la guitarra y ella le hacía segundas. En esos momentos yo prefería no interrumpir y escucharlos detrás de la puerta.

Escuche como los chicos salían del estudio echando humos, no quería saber qué es lo que había pasado, espere a que Edward saliera, pero Jasper fue quien se acerco a darme un beso en frente.

Esto a alguien no le va a gustar – dijo volteando hacia a Elieth

Suspire, sabía que se iba a ir, pero no sabíamos por cuánto tiempo. Jasper y Emmett se habían unido al equipo de trabajo de Edward, a pesar de que Jasper tenía su consultorio, decidió tomarse un tiempo libre para él, Alice trabajaba con los chicos diseñando su ropa o acomodándoles todo lo que tenían que usar, prácticamente era el equipo Cullen, todos estábamos involucrados. Vi salir a Edward de la biblioteca cuando oí que le dijo a Marco.

Quiero que tu vayas y le digas a Elieth por que no voy a estar con ella en su presentación más importante. – grito Edward enojado

Eres su padre ve y díselo tú - le contesto Marco

Si por lo mismo, soy su padre y yo le había jurado que iba a estar con ella ese día y a ti te había dicho que no podía esa fecha y no mas por tus... simplemente Marco vas a decirle que no podre estar ese día y le vas a explicar el por qué se te ocurrió empezar ese día la gira.

Vi como Marco iba a replicar, la sabia que para Elieth era importante que Edward estuviera ahí. Marco volteo a verme pidiendo ayuda yo simplemente le di la espalda. Marco es el padrino de Elieth y ella lo quería mucho, tanto como los chicos y nuestra familia esperábamos con ansias ese concierto.

Iré a buscar a Edward – dije

Pase a un lado de él, sabía que todo esto iba a salir peor de lo que imaginaba. Con Edward enojado, Elieth sin querer ver a nadie después, _dame fuerzas._ Subí a la habitación, escuche como Edward gritaba de frustración, toque la puerta.

Pasa –dijo

Amor t…

No Bella, esta vez no saldrá bien, ¡me voy por un año! Sabes lo que siento, lo que va a sentir Elieth, no soportaría verla un día más triste, no soportaría sentir su desprecio – dijo abrazándome, sentí como sollozaba. Tuve que pasarme el enorme nudo que tenía en mi garganta. Uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte en esta situación.

Edward, Elieth lo entenderá. Sé que …

Bella por favor, amor yo quería estar ahí, deseaba estar ahí. Tengo 3 años perdiéndome sus presentaciones, sus premios, todos aquellos momentos importantes para ella, tengo cada uno de los recortes donde ella aparece, el periódico, páginas de internet, pero sé que va hacer difícil que ella lo entienda – dijo dándome una sonrisa sin que la felicidad llegara a sus ojos.

Salimos de la habitación, en dirección al jardín. Esperaba que Marco ya estuviera hablando con Elieth. Edward bajo primero dándome tiempo de ir a la cocina.

¡Tú me lo prometiste! – grito Elieth

Amor no fue mi decisión – decía Edward

Dijiste que ibas a estar, que era importante para ti, papá-

Eli, amor, no fue mi decisión, yo no hice la gira esta vez, tu sabes que yo deseo estar ahí –

Si tanto lo deseas por qué no cancelas esa fecha –

Me quede detrás de la puerta de la cocina, tenía que darles su tiempo a ellos. Cada año era lo mismo, cada vez Elieth se sentía mal. Sé que Edward no lo hacía por no estar con ella, había momentos en que el destino era cruel y esta vez jugaba a así, solamente que esta vez fue manipulado.

Elieth te juro que tratare, hare lo posible por que cambien la fecha amor, pero por favor

Papa, todos los años es lo mismo, Marco siempre empieza la gira los días en que yo tengo presentaciones o cuando tu no tienes fecha no puedes venir porque tienes algo que ver con la radio o porque la presentación de no sé que, no soy tonta, quizás tengo 9 años, ¿dime a caso no me quieres? ¿no quieres que sepan que eres mi papa?

¡Elieth! Yo nunca te he negado y nunca lo hare, eres lo más hermoso que me pudo a ver pasado en la vida –

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, se escuchan los sollozos de Elieth, sabía que estaba abrazada de Edward. A pesar de que teníamos 9 años juntos, a veces no me acostumbraba a las giras, _lo extrañaba_. Nunca me podía quejar, siempre hablaba a casa todo el día y a todas horas. Cuando no podía estar presente en las presentaciones, Alice la tomaba con el celular y le mandaba los videos a su celular, o en algunas ocasiones hacíamos video llamadas, para que Elieth se sintiera bien, pero aun así no podíamos contentarla, _mucho. _Ella entendía que él tenía que viajar, que era parte de su trabajo, pero a veces quería que Edward estuviera en sus logros, que cuando bajara del estrado o escenario, el estuviera ahí recibiéndola con un abrazo, como todos los chicos de la escuela.

¿Papá harás lo posible por estar en el festival de invierno? – pregunto

Hare lo posible amor, hare lo posible

Edward noto mi presencia y me dijo que me acercara, acomodo a Elieth en su pierna derecha mientras yo me sentaba en la izquierda.

Quiero que sepan que las quiero y que tratare de volver a casa antes, no soporto la idea de estar fuera un año ahora que las tengo a ustedes.

Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Elieth te prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tengamos, seguimos a tu papa unos días, ¿está bien Eli?

¡¿Enserio?! – dijo sonriendo

Nunca lo habíamos hecho, Elieth siempre me lo había pedido, pero como Edward nunca se iba a casa por más de 3 meses, no le hallábamos lógica.

Si amor, solo es cosa de que en la primera oportunidad que tengamos podamos ir con tu papá

-----

La semana paso sin contratiempo, Elieth estaba feliz. Por momentos se ponía triste, pero Edward no la dejo en ningún momento, salieron al cine, al parque de diversiones, tocaban juntos. Edward sabía que Elieth tenía algo escondido, había días en que la escuchábamos por la madrugada meterse al estudio. La primera vez que lo hizo salimos los dos hacia haya, pero nunca se escuchaba nada. Las noches seguían pasando, hasta que una vez Edward descubrió que en la cabina de grabación no se podían transmitir los sonidos hacia afuera. Decidimos darle su espacio, no queríamos interrumpirla.

La última noche de Edward en casa habíamos decidido pasarla entre nosotros, fuimos a desayunar, de compras, Elieth quería cuerdas nuevas para el violín y uno que otro cambio. A pesar de que Alice era su tía y convivía mucho con ella, no había sacado el amor por la ropa. Por la noche regresamos a casa con cena y varias películas, Elieth se había quedado dormida a la mitad de la película, cuando decidimos recoger todo e irnos a dormir.

Iré a despertarla para que se vaya a su habitación – dije

No, espera quiero hacer algo – dijo Edward

¿Qué cosa?

Amm ¿puede dormir con nosotros? – dijo haciendo puchero

La última vez que Elieth había dormido con nosotros fue cuando tenía 7 años ya que había tenido pesadillas.

Edward estas peor que Eli, si, si puede dormir con nosotros tonto

Gracias amor, eres la mejor – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Me reí de sus acciones, entendía por qué quiera que durmiera con nosotros, la quería sentir cercas. Para él todavía era su pequeña nenita, y cada vez que Elieth tenía pesadillas Edward era el primero en levantarse e irse adormir con ella, hasta que ella estuviera tranquila, regresaba a la cama. El era nuestro antídoto para esas noches.

Apague las luces de la cocina y de la sala, escuche como cerraban la puerta de nuestra habitación. Subí a la habitación de Elieth por su pijama y ayudarla a cambiarse, se que ya esta _grande_ por así decirlo, pero era una costumbre que teníamos cada noche. Saque su pijama azul y calcetines del mismo color. Si Edward decía que en mi se miraba bien el azul, en Elieth se miraba mejor, a pesar de que era su color favorito, para Edward fue lo mejor que le haya pasado.

Listo vamos a cambiarte señorita - dije en su oído

Ya voy ma – se estiro abriendo los ojos poco a poco

¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación? – dijo quitándose la blusa

Tu papa quería que durmiéramos los 3 juntos

Se empezó a reír, diciendo que su papa nunca cambiaria. Eran estos los momentos que más guardaba, cuando no peleábamos, cuando ella no lloraba porque él se iba o cuando se sentía sola. Se termino de cambiar, dejando así que Edward pudiera entrar a la recamara. Me termine de cambiar, dejando que ellos se acomodaran, sabía que ella dormiría en medio y acurrucada a él.

Buenas noches, princesas – dijo Edward

Buenas noches amor – conteste

Noches – dijo Elieth

Los dos reímos, ella tenía cierta manía de decir _noches_, ya que para ella nunca eran buenas o siempre se levantaba teniendo pesadillas o si hacia aire o llovía se despertaba con cualquier cosa o se asustaba.

----

Terminamos de recoger las maletas de Edward, para subirlas a su volvo. Elieth corría de aquí para allá ayudando a Rogelio y a Alec a subir las guitarras o instrumentos que iban a ocupar. Edward entraba y salía checando que no se le olvidara nada, mientras yo me reía de cada uno. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se iba, lo dejaban todo al último. Sabía que después me hablaría en la semana para avisarme que se le había olvidado algo o que perdió algo.

Chicos el avión sale en 3 horas tenemos que irnos, para que puedan registrar todo lo que siempre se les olvidan o pierden – dije riéndome de ellos

Calla Isabella – grito Alec

No le digas Isabella – dijo Elieth

Fierilla – dijo Alec

Enano –contesto

Torpe

Tonto

Niños ya dejen de pelear y Alec metete con uno de tu tamaño – dijo Jasper- oh lo siento ya lo estás haciendo.

Haciendo que todos riéramos. Alec y Elieth siempre peleaban, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que Alec era mucho más grande que ella, el decía que era su hermana ya que Jane estaba en Europa con sus papas.

Salimos de casa un poco tarde, Edward manejaba. Sabíamos que llegaríamos _temprano_ por su forma de manejar, ya que no había cambiado en nada. Elieth venia escuchado su ipod y juagaba con sus dedos simulando un piano. A veces la escuchábamos tararear pero nunca cantaba, decía que eso no era lo de ella y que aparte cantaba horrible, ninguno de los dos decía nada, porque nunca la habíamos escuchado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de lo que pensábamos, Alec y Rogelio traían las maletas de ropa, era una ventaja ya que los instrumentos era lo primordial para ellos. Edward empezó a bajar los instrumentos y los acomodo en el carrito de maletas.

Eli súbete pero con cuidado – dijo Edward

Edward los van a regañar

Vamos Bella, tu también te quieres subir – dijo, me sonroje, era verdad tenia la curiosidad y aparte hace mucho que no lo hacia

Está bien

Íbamos las dos sentadas con cuidado, Elieth iba gritando y riendo cada vez que frenaba en seco o caminaba más rápido.

Servidas señoritas, iré a registrar esto – dijo dándome un beso y moviendo el pelo de Elieth

Esperaremos a los chico

Los chicos llegaron 10 minutos más tarde, Rogelio venia alegando que Alec manejaba peor que su abuelita. Al poco tiempo todos llegaron, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Clarie, Emmett, Rosalie y Roy.

Bueno creo que nosotros tenemos que empezar a bordar – dijo Edward

Pero que no se supone que es dentro de una hora – dijo Alice

Si pero nos acaban de a visar que la mayoría de los pasajeros ya están aquí y unos boletos cancelaron – dijo Edward abrazando a Elieth

Los chicos se despidieron de ellos, dejándonos a nosotros tres.

Amor cuídate, te hablare como siempre – me dijo

Si lo sé, te amo – dándole un beso

Yo también – abrazándome

Se separo y bajo quedando a la altura de nuestra hija.

Elieth debes de prometerme que cuidaras de mamá y que si tío Emmett te hace cosquillas puedes morderlo, si Jasper te lleva al consultorio cuidado con las escaleras de nuevo – haciendo que se sonrojara, sabia porque se lo decía, la última vez que piso el consultorio de Jasper, porque necesitaba ayuda en unas cosas, Elieth se cayó del último escalón- y sobre todo sorprende a todos en ese escenario, se que lo harás muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Si, papá. Voy a cuidar a mama, no escaleras, morder a tío Emmett y sorprenderlos.

Te quiero y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado cariño, lo olvides.

Edward se despidió de nosotras, dándoles alcance a los chicos, Jasper me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras yo tenía a Elieth recargada en mí, sabía que estaba llorando pero no quería verla, tenía que hacerme fuerte delante de ella.

Papá – grito haciendo que Edward volteara- espero _volverte a ver_ pronto

Edward nada mas asintió y articulo un _sí_, sabía que se le hacía difícil separarse de ella, como yo de él.

FIN

------

_Bueno chicas, __ahora sí. Se acabo, saben estoy tan contenta de haber terminado esta historia. Disfrute cada momento que la escribí, cada lagrima que tire fueron por momento que recordé, por saber que utilice en cierto aspecto una parte de mi y de mi vida, y sobre todo algo de mis amigos. Quiero agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por todos sus comentarios de apoyo, por los momentos en que las hice llorar, sufrir, reír, suspirar, créanme que si ustedes lo sintieron, yo casi me quemo con las sensaciones. Ante todo quiero decirles que esta es mi primera historia que termino. _

_Tengo que decirles que se me hacía difícil terminar esta historia y sobre todo así, con el puente para la secuela, para una nueva aventura, como vieron ahí nuevos personajes Clarie, Roy y sobre todo Elieth. Quizás después de esto tendrán una pequeña pista de que es lo que tratara la secuela. No quise poner el parto ni mucho menos una boda, es algo que siempre leo y es algo que quiera cambiar en esta historia._

_Quiero decirles que me siento alagada y feliz por los 73 reviews, por los favoritos y por las alertas de autor. Gracias a ustedes esta historia funciono más de lo que yo creí. Al principio dude sobre esta historia, pero con el tiempo vi que dio un fruto que nunca imagine. _

_Hippiosas gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio de esta historia, por alentarme a escribirla y estar conmigo en esos momentos que viví atreves de ella, se que las hice sufrir, llorar y hasta gritos me dieron pero las amo y lo saben. _

_Becky también a ti por ser quien me apoyo desde un principio con esta loca idea desde el primer capítulo que nació desde una conversación por MSN. __Por decirme que tenía que arriesgarme a escribirla y que tenía que mostrarla, por ser parte de mis momentos de desvaríos, te quiero._

_Bueno sinceramente palabras para agradecerles ya no tengo y si las tengo en verdad es tanta la emoción que traigo que no se qué decir, lo siento. _

_Quiero que sepan que las canciones que utilice en esta historia una de ellas es de mi autoría, que es la que Edward le manda por mail, hace una semana la modifique, ya que la hice canción para un trabajo de la universidad. Así que pronto sabrán como quedo, ya que la utilizare en la secuela. Okey empezare la lista de todas las canciones que use:_

_1.- Recordando –Cap 13 by Tutzy Cullen [la editada, saldrá en la secuela]_

_2.- __Cada Estación – Cap 15 by Kalimba _

_3.- __Esta Ausencia – Cap 16 by David Bisbal_

_4.- __Que Fui Para Ti – Cap 21 by La Quinta Estación_

_5.- Se Me Sigue Olvidando – Cap 21 by Marc Anthony [pero aquí está en la versión de Marcela Mosqueda, búsquenla en You tube] _

_6.- Desde Que Te Fuiste - Cap 22 by Marcela Mosqueda_

_7.- __Love Hurts – Cap 23 by Yiruma_

_8.- __Love Me – Cap 23.1 by Yiruma_

_9.- Time Forgets – Cap 23.2 by Yiruma_

_10.- Falling Slowly – Cap 24 by Glen Hasard and Marketa Irglova_

_11.- You Found Me – Cap 24 by The Fray_

_12.- These Walls – Cap 24 by Teddy Geiger_

_Bueno chicas estoy no es un Adiós, si no un hasta luego, todavía tengo historias por que terminar, como New Life, Quisiera ser princesa y él, el príncipe, Nunca Aprenderás [en esta semana o la otra llega a su fin ahora si] y sobre todo la secuela Volverte a __Ver._

_Las quiero mucho y muchas gracias por TODO el apoyo que me dieron y me siguen dando en mis otras historias._

_At: Su amiga Tutzy Cullen_

…_Hasta Pronto…_


End file.
